I Just Want to be Loved
by Laurie Archer
Summary: He became King.Hell had been dramatically altered. Abaddon bit the dust. Cain passed on his Mark to Dean who later died and became a demon. Crowley can relax and kick up his feet. Only, ever since Sam injected his blood into him, trying to close the Gates of Hell, Crowley has been stuck with those wretched human feelings, an addiction to human blood and the desire to be loved.
1. Ramble On

This story has been inspired by VoteKingCrowley and her genius story "During the Course of Ruling Hell".

While writing these chapters, I listened to some music and for the first chapter, it was "Ramble On" by Led Zeppelin. So, each chapter will be titled with that of a song.

**Ramble On**

He sat back in his sleek black chair behind his large rosewood desk with a lovely fireplace behind him with the roasting fires of Hell. All around his new study were bookshelves full of ancient books and documents from all of the deals that Crowley had currently going on. Amazing what people would do to get what they wanted.

He relaxed in his chair with a glass of Scotch and looked at it between sips.

Abaddon was finally dead. The bitch thought she could take his throne and sway his demons in her favor? Did she really think she ever could? Of course not. Crowley hated to admit it, but she was only dead because Dean stabbed her with the First Blade while bearing the Mark of Cain. However, Dean was only able to do so because Crowley helped him in getting the Mark _and _the Blade. So, Crowley really was the one to kill the sleaze.

Once the horrid whore was dead, all the demons that became loyal to her began to slither their way back. Crowley thought of giving the worst punishment that any demon could endure, but he had another idea: let them see the new demon in Hell.

Dean Winchester opened his eyes to a new world, still bearing the Mark of Cain and yielding the First Blade. Any demon would think twice of double crossing Crowley, especially since he was the one to awaken the darkness in Dean.

Now, sitting in his office, ruling Hell, things were back to normal with a bit more spice with a Winchester had a demon.

Although, Crowley wasn't back to normal Ever since he was the third trial to closing the Gates of Hell, he's been feeling and addicted to blood. He could still remember the embarrassing babble that spilled from his lips at the abandoned church.

"_Band of Brothers"? "The Pacific"? None of this means anything to you? All those motels, you never once watched HBO, not once? "Girls"? You're my Marnie, Moose. A-and Hannah – she just – she needs to be loved. She deserves it. Don't we all – you, me – we deserve to be loved, I deserve to be loved! I just want to be loved._

And if that wasn't bad enough, there was the next part, where he could feel his humanity slipping back inside like a horrid piece of glass. However, at the time, it felt so much softer; softer than he's ever felt his whole life – human and demon. If anything, it's that feeling that haunts him.

_ Would it be possible, Moose… I'd like… to ask you a-a favor, Sam. Earlier, when you were confessing back there… what did you say? I only ask because, given my history… it raises the question… Where do I start… to even look for forgiveness?_

Then his addiction for human blood was because he hadn't felt emotions in so long and the desire to be loved was still there, as much as he tried to brush it off. His whole human life, he never loved and was never loved. Being a demon just made that possibility of loving and being loved non-existent.

When human, he was raised in a dysfunctional home and later had a son who he didn't really love. Crowley would never admit to anyone, but it's only because he didn't know how to love. He abused his son to the point the kid believe he was nothing. Then, due to a deal he made, he went to Hell and was tortured and became a demon. Love was never present in all of his existence.

Still, he wanted someone to love him, but he wasn't even certain what that was exactly. Did he want a companion or a something more?

One thing was for sure; he wanted someone like himself, but not completely because there would always be only one Crowley in the entire world. He was unique. He just wanted someone that could give him what he wanted without high expectations for the same in return. Or something along those lines. He hadn't quite figured it all out.

However, yes, the King of Hell wanted someone to love him.

As he looked at his Scotch, an idea began to form and he entertained himself by expanding it: what if he searched for a Queen? She could be by his side and love him. It wasn't insane for a King to have a Queen. Who's to say he couldn't?

He imagined someone sitting on his desk with one leg crossed over the other, the skirt of her dress failing to cover her smooth legs. She could tempt him to abandon his work for a moment and indulge himself. He could kiss her neck as she wrapped her arms around his. She could be the distraction he needed in stressful times.

As he sipped his Scotch, he was certain he liked this idea. Now, the only question was: who would be his Queen? He couldn't just have any demon. No, some were just too eager to please and that was not his style. Some seek power and will do anything for it. Once again: not his style. The last thing he wanted to do was have demons crawling into his bed, so to speak, for the wrong reasons. He wanted sincerity, something genuine. He hated admitting it, but it was as haunting as his feelings and addiction.

He finished his Scotch and had to leave his office. He wasn't certain he'd find what he wanted out there, but he certainly wouldn't while being cooped up in his office.


	2. Stranglehold

This chapter was written during the song "Stranglehold" by Ted Nugent.

**Stranglehold**

Crowley had left his office after his lieutenant was appointed in charge. Not to forget, Dean, who was better than a Hellhound at keeping the peace in his absence. He sometimes wondered if that was a bad thing, but he hadn't seen a dramatic decrease in demons so far. Dean, now a demon, had quite the tight lid on those killer desires of his.

Crowley went for a little stroll and stopped by a book store that was also a coffee shop. It was either that or the little diner where there was way too many kids running around with ice cream cones melting and falling to the ground.

Children. Not one of Crowley's favorite subjects; them and their cutesy innocence.

He settled in a cozy chair and ordered a simply cup of tea, none of those fruity beverages full of crap and little caffeine that cost an arm and a leg. As he sat there, he glimpsed through a demonology book written by a man who claimed to be a demonologist. Most of his rambles were bullshit. Crowley thought about paying the man a visit, show him a real demon, but he wasn't interested.

Let the humans have their little fantasies about demons and Hell. Some were in for a real eye opener and he'd be there to enjoy it.

Once he had enough of the book, he sipped his tea and watched the people outside walking by, as if there was nothing to worry about. Some women walked along as if they were models; gifts to mankind. Crowley thought back to what he was looking for in a Queen.

All the women he was studying while just sitting there bored him. They were superficial, empty or too happy. He didn't want someone clinging to his arm, laughing. That was just so odd, it seemed fake. This one woman chuckled more like a chicken. Whoa, what a turn off.

He continued to do this for a couple of days and he was beginning to feel more inclined to return to those infernal demonology books, as if giving up on looking at these women. None of them had qualities he wanted, not that he wanted a human.

Then, something perked his senses and he had to follow his instincts. It was like he was drawn to it and couldn't look away. He watched and waited impatiently. He was ready to leave the book store and go on a hunt, when she walked into view.

She was ordinary, but set apart from all the other women. Not by dramatic hair or clothing, but by something Crowley could sense. Her hair was shoulder length and golden brown in the sun. She wore sunglasses that fit her perfectly with her perfectly structured jaw. She looked more like a model than that other twit earlier. But she wasn't really runway material. No, more like a poster girl for women to aspire to.

She wore a black leather jacket over a ruby red shirt. Her dark wash jeans fitted her figure and slipped nicely into her black knee high boots. She looked like a beautiful gem that wasn't meant to fiddle with, but to be admired and treasured.

Crowley liked appearances, but that was nothing without substance to support it. He was highly intrigued and he knew she was the perfect candidate. He wouldn't let himself get too far ahead. He had to keep an eye on her.

He left the shop and followed her, but was sure to keep some distance. It was a couple of blocks, but she turned into a little store. He looked at the sign above and grinned. It was a psychic shop. He decided to cross the street, enter the store there and watch from across the street.

The psychic shop kept the front door opened and Crowley could see the shop keeper, a middle aged woman walk around tensed as the young woman followed her, her body relaxed and confidant. She was scaring the shop owner and was enjoying it.

Oh, Crowley liked her more and more.

The woman eventually gestured for her to leave and before she slipped by, she grinned. She walked out casually and Crowley couldn't resist grinning. She was well aware that she was different and had no inner conflict.

Then, three young men passed by her, one looking back, but his gaze was too low. He turned to his friends, patting their shoulders with a wide smile. He obviously commented about her ass. However, she knew. She glanced over her shoulder, her facial expression straight and cold; she snapped her fingers and adjusted her sunglasses to not draw attention.

Crowley watched the young men as they crossed the street, heading for the hot dog stand, when a car drove into them, into the young man that commented about her ass. It happened so fast, but Crowley knew it hadn't killed him. Just broke his leg. He watched as the man screamed and held his leg like a wounded animal, but crying like a baby.

He walked out of the store and saw her. She continued to walk ahead while everyone was heading for the scene of the accident. She turned and grinned. This one was dark and it was clear: she enjoyed inflicting pain on that man. Crowley couldn't blame her. He glanced at the man and sneered.

The only thing on his mind now was: what would she have done if the man had touched her ass instead? Oh, how he would have loved to have seen that.


	3. For Those About to Rock

This chapter was written during "For Those About to Rock (We Salute You)" by AC/DC.

**For Those About to Rock**

Clearly, this girl was demonic, but Crowley knew that wasn't quite right. He had sensed it about her, but his attention was drawn not because she was a demon, but because there was something different about her. The more he studied her, the less he was able to figure it out. He had never sensed anything like her and knew she was a rare find.

He'd have to get close to her, talk to her.

That wasn't his strategy. He studied from afar first, until he got what he knew the person would withhold from him in a conversation, then get the rest while the person was unaware what information they were giving away.

Humans always thought they withheld important information from demons, but the little snippets they told, there was the real important information. A clever demon knew what questions and when to ask.

He followed her until it was obvious that she was home. He watched from across the street, but within another store. Eventually, he could tell in which apartment she resided. She took at the window looking out, but not out of curiosity. She knew she was being followed and watched.

Was it possible that she had sensed him too? Normally, demons couldn't sense him if they tried; hence why his visits were always a surprise.

Crowley continued to watch this girl for about a week. He probably got all that he could out of his observations, but he enjoyed watching her. She was so intriguing.

He could see she had demonic powers, but he was uncertain of just how much she had. One cloudy day, he had seen her walk the streets without sunglasses and it struck him just how young she seemed. He could easily peg her for seventeen or eighteen. He wasn't certain he liked his women young. Naughty, seductive, of course. Naturally, he hadn't been with many women. Torturing humans was kicks enough for a demon.

Other than her age, she was truly mysterious. Just the way he liked it.

So far, the last couple of nights, she'd walk into a bar. From what he noticed, she didn't really have routines in her outings. She went out when she wanted and did what pleased her. He was certain she was trying to establish a sort of meeting for the both of them. Apparently, he was beginning to annoy her.

So, that night, he walked into that bar, ordered a Scotch and waited in the far corner, watching everyone who came in. Casually, of course, while reading a newspaper, not that he was so invested in the events of human life. It was just better than sitting there like a moron.

She would know he was there, but he imagined she would ignore him and sit elsewhere, as if waiting for him to go to her. Oh, he'd never _go_ to someone. He preferred it when _they _came to him. However, this time, he'd allow an exception, since this girl amused him so.

Like he predicted, she walked in, ignored him and sat elsewhere, looking at her phone while the bartender brought her a whiskey. She thanked him so casually and went back to her phone. When the man left, Crowley stood up with his Scotch and took the chair facing her.

She had planned this well. A public place, an easy exit for her and a spot where he might not be able to defend himself. However, he doubted that she knew who he was. If she did, she'd know her plan of defense was pointless.

"Hello, love." He said, but with a voice so smooth and charming. She hadn't tensed up. She simply lifted her beautiful hazel eyes to his and there, he saw the darkness, the wicked amusement and the glimmer of a demon. He had seen that look, but it was mostly in his reflection. Perhaps she did know who he was.

"Do you always stalk your prey before you introduce yourself?" she asked him without blinking. Her voice was soothing, but chilling at the same time. Oh, she was perfect. It was probably too soon to think such a thing, but he liked her immensely.

"Just the special ones." He replied with a charming and casual smile. She didn't change her gaze; she simply dropped her eyes back to her phone. "And I must say, you are special." He added. Without lifting her eyes to him again, she sneered and flipped through her phone.

"Am I?" she asked sarcastically. Oh yes, he liked her attitude and her "playing hard to get", in the sense she was trying to maintain her mystery for as long as she could. She knew he was intrigued.

"May I ask what is your name?" he asked her. Once again, she avoided looking at him.

"You may." She replied and remained silent. He grinned. Yes, she was very much like him, darkly playful. That was good.

"What is your name?" he asked her. Then her eyes met his and he saw it then. There really was something different about her. The demon glimmer that was there had softened as if there was something else within her more present now. She hesitated, but her name slipped between her lips so elegantly.

"Clara Hanningen."

Crowley had a slight shiver of anticipation run down his spine at the mention of her name. Oh, she definitely was the one. The demon in him felt awakened and aroused by her.

But, at that moment, he could sense a fear that she tried to bury deep. It was natural that his presence would strike fear, but he would reassure her he was not to be feared. He wasn't there to hurt her.

He titled his head as he stared at her and her smile became darker and the demon glimmer returned to her eyes. The demon in her was as equally awakened and aroused.

"Enchanté, Miss Clara Hanningen." He said. "I'm Crowley." He added with his charming voice. The look on her face hadn't changed. Something told him she was very aware of who he was. Then, a small smile spread on her lips.

"Hello, Crowley." She replied, saying his name as if it gave her pleasure.


	4. Kiss the World

For this chapter, I don't think this song is widely known. It's "Kiss the World" by Catlow. It was on Season 1 of Bitten.

**Kiss the World**

A few days ago…

She had sensed it the moment she approached the building. She was always able to sense whether demons were close. It was those douchebags, the angels, which sprung up on her like a sort of fucking Jack in the box.

However, this demon that was around was different. His aura was stronger than the others she had encountered. She knew this one was of some importance… and yet he was sitting in a book store where they also served coffee? She tried not to glimpse inside as she walked passed. She didn't want to tip him off that she had sensed him.

She tried to brush it off and continue doing the things that she did. Whenever demons were near, they made it a personal goal to leave as quickly as they could. It was like she was an abomination.

She decided to go into the psychic shop for kicks. She usually did, especially when a new one opened in town. Psychics usually freaked when they saw her and it was her way of testing them. Were they really psychic? The real ones could see her, it; the demon within and she made their skin crawl, especially when she gave her sinister grin with that dark glow in her eyes.

She couldn't help it and she wasn't ashamed.

However, this woman tried not to show her fear and she did that by being over helpful in showing her new products. When Clara continued to stare at her as if she were a tender piece of meat, the woman couldn't take it and told her she wasn't welcomed.

Clara had enough fun at that point and left the store. There was only so much she could take before these people started bringing out the Bible and Holy water. Then they went from fun to a complete fucking drag.

She could still feel that demon, the newcomer, but it was closer. It was following her, watching her. Just fucking peachy. When all the others ran, this one stays. What the Hell for?

Then, some men passed by her and one made a comment about how "out of this world" her ass was and how he'd "tap that". The last thing she wanted to do was show this demon what she was or what she could do, but she couldn't let this little snake slip pass without feeling her wrath.

She glanced over her shoulder and snapped her fingers. She fixed her sunglasses to take attention away from snapping her fingers and continued to walk, smiling at people who passed by. Just wait till it happens.

Then she heard a sickening "thwack" and a car screeching to a stop. People screamed and ran to the accident. She glanced over with a grin. Oh, that was lovely. Listen to him scream and cry! What a pathetic sack of shit!

When she got up to her apartment, she could still sense him. He was far, but not far enough. He was still watching her. Damn. She approached her window and looked out. He didn't want her to know he was watching, but she was about to let him know he failed.

Then, that's how it was for the rest of the week. She could feel him, the same demon. What had she done to attract his attention? Most demons that she encountered sneered at her and were quick to get away. It was as if she disgusted them so much that they might vomit violently to the point they'd slip out from the mouths of their vessels. And she was okay with that! They left her alone.

This one? This one watched her like she was a new specimen to play with. Well, she was a new specimen. To her knowledge, there wasn't another like her. This demon was making her nervous because he was too intrigued. No one was ever so intrigued in her. Angels wanted to kill her the moment they laid eyes on her. Demons, left with disgust, and humans? Those unaware of what they shared their world with were too freaked out to stay any longer. Those that were aware of the monsters under their beds, weren't certain about her, but leaned towards killing her. However, she hadn't come across many hunters and they never knew what she was.

She had enough and decided to go to some bar every night. Eventually, this demon would get overly curious and come to see her up close. Then, she would have a chance to see what he wanted with her.

Then it happened. He was there, blending in, but not trying to fool her. He simply waited for her. When she sat down and had her whiskey, he sat down in front of her. His aura was very strong. This was no ordinary demon. This one radiated with power.

He was Ruler of Hell.

Oh shit, she attracted the ruler of Hell. What the hell had she done? Nothing… unless Hell wanted to study her or kill her. Probably kill her. Maybe the last ones disgusted with her were his right hand demons and believed he would want her dead.

She couldn't let him see this on her face. She allowed the demon within to surface and take charge. When he looked at her, she could feel that he was very intrigued, but not to dissect her. Then it was easy to hide her worries. The demon was even having fun, as if this was foreplay. She had never felt this way before.

The only time the demon failed her was when he asked for her name. It was as if asking her name ordered the demon in her to subside and summoned her other side: her human side.


	5. Warm Shadow

The song for this chapter is "Warm Shadow" by Fink. It was in Season 1 of Bitten.

**Warm Shadow**

Crowley stared at her and she didn't seem uncomfortable. He was certain her fear was beginning to fade. The more he watched her, the more a suspicion began to form in his mind. It was impossible, but he was considering it. Nothing was really impossible.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked her. She grinned, this one not so dark. It was just a grin, almost a smile as if she wanted to laugh.

"Crowley?" she replied. He grinned too, but hers flattered and she looked at him differently, as if at any moment she might bow her head in respect. "The ruler of demons." She added. He could hear the fear. He was beginning to think he was right. She was half demon, half human. He had never seen one and he had to search his memory for the name they were given.

"King of Hell." Crowley corrected. "And you, I assume, are a Cambion." He added. When she looked up at him, it was as if she didn't know whether to be human or demon. Then, the demon glimmer returned in her eyes. It didn't surprise him much, in fact, it made him glad. She was strong and she wasn't as afraid as she thought. She was ready for a fight and he liked that. She had shown respect, unlike most of his demons, but was also ready to defend herself because she knew just how rare she was. Most of all, other than the fact that the demon in her was aroused by him, she didn't trust him.

"Is that what you want? Dissect the Cambion?" she said with venom in her voice. That's not what she really believed. He could always tell if someone was lying. But, she wanted him to prove her fears wrong. She also knew what questions to ask to get her information. However, he'd do one better: he'd simply tell her why he was interested in her.

"No. I only dissect my enemies for business purposes." He replied. Her wild gaze softened, but she continued staring at him, as if expecting the other shoe to fall. "This is a mere friendly conversation." He added. She raised an eyebrow at him, which made him grin.

"I'd hate to see how you treat your friends." She murmured, as if she wasn't sure if she should say it out loud, or only to herself. Either way, it made his lips tighten into a dark smile.

"As you know, Cambions are rare." He said.

"No shit." She replied. This time, she meant this to be said out loud. She stared at him with a sort of defiance, as if she was no longer scared of him. That was good. He didn't want her to fear him.

"How old are you?" he asked her. Then, she was back to looking like a demon, especially with that grin. But it was more playful than daring and sinister.

"You dare ask a lady her age?" she asked with a grin. When he continued to stare at her, even lean back in his chair and rest his chin between his index finger and his thumb, her grin softened. "How old to you think me?" she asked. He grinned, but continued to stare at her. He always looked her straight in the eyes and it seemed like she was growing more comfortable in his presence. That was good.

"At first glance, you seem eighteen, but your demeanor says otherwise." He replied. She smiled and leaned forward, entwined her fingers together to provide support to rest her chin. Her smile was more of a smirk, but it was difficult to see if that was the human or the demon smirking. Not that it mattered. She was beautiful.

"I'm nearing fifty." She replied. He raised an eyebrow as he gave a soft smile.

"Interesting." He said and grinned, narrowing his eyes on her, but not in a way to frighten her.

"I assume you didn't come here to interview me for a Cambion study." She said. "Why did you watch me for a week?" she asked, staring at him as if he was a threat to her safety. That's not what she believed, he could tell, but she wanted him to know she didn't trust him. He already got that, but that was good. "I know you find me interesting. I was quick to take notice." She said, eyes narrowing at him as if to tell him she was greatly annoyed the whole time he stalked her. He got that as well. "Tell me why." She demanded.

Normally, he would have gotten angry with someone demanding things of him. However, he was making exceptions. Look at what he endured with the Winchesters. But, no matter, the importance was that he would make an exception for her, because she intrigued him so.

"For some time now, I've been searching for the perfect one to fill a very high and respectable position. Whoever is chosen will be greatly honored and privileged." He boasted and she listened attentively, but with an eyebrow that was rising slowly. "I decided that you would be the perfect candidate for this position and it would be my utmost pleasure if you accept my proposal." He added and now she watched him as if she was wary of this proposal.

"What proposal?" she asked, her voice indicating that she was uncertain. However, she was curious and Crowley had to maintain his calm smile. It was a nice touch that kept her interested.

"To be my Queen."


	6. Blown Minded

The song for this chapter is "Blown Minded" by Young Galaxy. It was in Season 1 of Bitten.

**Blown Minded**

Her face seemed frozen in a stunned expression. If the demon in her was thrilled to hear this proposal to be Queen of Hell, it didn't show. He continued to stare at her, waiting patiently for a response.

Her hands dropped and she looked at him. She seemed unable to speak and the look in her eyes was pure confusion. He could see now that her allure this whole time, the badass woman with sarcastic replies, was a façade. No, that was harsh. It was her personality, but more of a defense mechanism.

"Say what?" she asked him.

"You. Queen of Hell." He said, enjoying the sound of it. "You'd be perfect." He added with a smooth and charming voice. She lowered her eyes, and when she lifted them up to his, he could see it written all over her face. She couldn't understand why.

"I'm a Cambion. Why would you want a half demon to be your Queen?" she asked him. At that moment, Crowley settled for a vague reason. She couldn't know _the _reason. Not yet. It would be too much to take in all at once and she'd just flat out refuse. He couldn't have that.

Looking at her, he just wanted to lean across the table and stroke her face to chase away her fears, her worries and her confusion. He loved staring at her smiles and her grins. He'd like to make her smile again.

"You would be the Ambassador to Humanity." He replied. He was successful in chasing away her confusion, but it wasn't a smile that spread on her lips. The look in her eyes grew dark and he knew he had said the wrong thing. No, not the wrong thing. He rarely made mistakes, not that this was a mistake. It was learning what made her angry. She didn't want being a Queen to be something political, more like something personal.

"Business, I see." she said and sat up straight, looking at him with contempt. He had anticipated she'd say that and he had to quickly recover or he would lose her. And he already knew how to recover.

"Of course not. It would appear that way to demons, but you are so much more important than to be an Ambassador." He replied. He leaned in and softened his eyes and appeared seductive. She waited for him to answer, but the only option was the entire truth. He couldn't do that, not yet. It was too soon.

"It seems that it's unnatural for the King of Hell to have a Queen." She said. Oh, she was absolutely right, but he could handle this.

"I'm King of Hell. Who's to say what I can and cannot have?" he asked. "I would very much appreciate having a Queen and it would be an honor if it were you." He added, playing it very smooth. She wanted this proposal to sound personal. Well, there you go. And he knew he succeeded, because she was fighting the urge to smile, even though she still couldn't fathom his proposal.

"Why not ask one of those demon whores? I'm sure they would just love to be Queen." She said with such venom while her eyes still dark. He grinned and continued to look at her seductively.

"That's just it. They would be all too happy and they are not deserving of such a position." He replied. She stared at him, uncertain. Oh, how the truth would make her understand, but he would risk losing her.

Then, something in her changed and he waited, as if excited to hear what she would say. He didn't expect her to accept. That wasn't her style and that's what he liked. Everything he has seen from her, fit exactly what he searched for in a Queen, not that he had a shopping list. It was purely instinctual.

"I barely know you and vice versa." She said. "It seems hardly acceptable for you to propose such a thing at our first meeting." She added and there was a twist of mischief in her smile. She stood up and he did the same; it was a gentlemen thing and he was sort of humoring her. "I think your interest in what I am is clouding your judgment." She added with the mischief spreading to her eyes. "Goodnight, Your Majesty." She said with sarcasm and left the bar.

He watched her leave with a grin on his face. She had refused, but he knew she was playing hard to get. The first thing she said, that they didn't know each other, she meant it. The rest was the demon having a bit of fun; she was enticing him like one would with meat in the face of a lion. She did it because she knew she could, because she knew he wanted her and would allow her to get away with such behavior.

Was having her know that bit of information a good thing? Perhaps not, but if she accepted his proposal, he would let her get away with things anyway. If he didn't, she wouldn't be his Queen, but just some play toy and he didn't want to treat her like that. Not Clara, she was too special.

Thus, he wouldn't give up; never so quickly and easily. He returned to his office that night, but he was not defeated, just amused. Oh, she was perfect.

He couldn't get rid of those human emotions of his, that desire for a companion to love him. His addiction to human blood didn't help, but without it, he'd still feel those wretched emotions. By having Clara as his Queen, she'd be the perfect match: a half demon for the King of Hell who couldn't get rid of those feelings. She would give him what he wanted all while being similar to him.

He had to have her.

When he got the chance, he decided it would be best if his Hellhound watched over her during the night, from a good distance, of course. Then, he could see if she could sense Hellhounds as well. Information was precious, especially if you knew how to use it.

He could watch Clara from away and, if she caught on, he could say it was for her protection. Simple.


	7. Crazy

This chapter was written during "Crazy" by Kidneythieves.

**Crazy**

Clara got back to her apartment and wondered just what the hell had happened. It was hard to process that the King of Hell asked her to be his Queen. It was so odd that she was sure he was being cruel, trying to get her to lower her guard so he could study her as a Cambion. Hell, that would have made more sense!

Let's study the Cambion! Let's trick her into coming to Hell. Someone get a scalpel!

As much as she told herself that, she didn't take it seriously. Of course she didn't trust him, but she didn't believe he wasn't sincere about his proposal. He was appealing and he seemed different compared to the other demons she had encountered. And it wasn't just because of his position. She had never met someone like him.

She undressed and slipped into her old tank top and sweat pants that she used as pajamas. She was certain he would return, but for that night, she was going to escape to her dreams where she would get a break from the insanity that her life had become.

She couldn't close her eyes without her mind going over how Crowley looked, sitting in that chair and staring at her. Towards the end, his eyes were so seductive that she thought that maybe she should accept. However, both her human and demon side knew it was best to step back. She wanted him to answer some questions first and to see what she would get out of it. Horrid for a human, but they wouldn't understand, whereas a demon would. She needed to see where this was going to go before she accepts his proposal.

When fatigue began to pull her in, no amount of repeating those scenes of him in her mind kept her from falling asleep. Not that she was trying to stay awake, thinking of him. That would just be what he'd like. Ah, the Cambion had fallen for the King of Hell after their first encounter. Ah, how disgustingly romantic!

Fortunately that night, she had no dreams about him.

When she woke up, she swung her legs out of bed and walked over to her closet. She pulled some shirt out and placed them in front of her as she looked in the mirror. She decided to go with a dark purple. It was a color she found looked good on her. She stuck with her leather jacket, dark wash jeans and black boots.

She glanced at her bedside table and stared at her grandmother's necklace. She hadn't been wearing it since Crowley began stalking her. It was like he captivated her attention so much that she forgot about the necklace she's worn all these years.

She couldn't put it on, not yet. It was odd that she felt that way. It just felt like a contradiction to the things her grandmother used to tell her and she didn't want that to pull her focus away from Crowley. She needed to be clear headed with him.

She glanced at her kitchen as she passed by and didn't feel like cooking. It was safe to say that wasn't one of her passions.

She grabbed her wallet and placed in deep in her jean pocket as she unlocked her door and opened it. At that moment, something hit her. Crowley was here, at her door, while she was asleep.

The bastard.

She looked down and saw a black rose. She picked it up and put it to her nose. It was nothing more than a rose, but no one had ever given her one. And the fact that it was black: made her smile. If it had been red, she would have gagged with repulsion.

She wouldn't want him to hear this, but she admired his determination. Was it too soon to really know? Nah, he knew what he wanted and how to get it. It wasn't a horrible thing to admire that in him… right?

She placed the rose in a glass with water, left it on her table and turned to leave the apartment. Standing there was a patient and placid Crowley. He met her eyes and she couldn't help but just stand there, staring at him. She felt so comfortable under his gaze. That's when she had to snap out of it. She couldn't buckle just yet.

Then she noticed that his hands were behind his back and she felt completely curious to see what it was. Other than being curious, a thought hit her and she panicked for a second. Had he seen her put the rose to her nose? Is that why he stared at her that way?

Shit. Keep calm.

"Hello, darling." He said and his voice was so seductive, it almost made her left leg give out on her. Shit!

"Hello, Crowley." She said in a dry tone of voice as she approached the door. He was smiling softly, but she imagined he was seeing right through her tough badass persona, not that it was a persona. It's who she was, but at that moment, she was beginning to consider that his proposal wasn't totally insane. He probably could see that in her eyes.

"Lovely morning." He said and she knew he was up to something. She just stared at him and knew she had to say something, anything to break the tension. Then she thought maybe he was trying to get her to talk about her rose. Yeah, sure, why not go with that?

So she fixed up her image a little. She casually rolled her eyes with a sigh of annoyance and settled for simply staring at him with dark eyes.

"Yes. Thank you for the rose." She said and she was certain that his smile was more sinister; like he had accomplished something and that he was just so proud of himself. Yeah, good for him.

"Ah, yes. The rose." He said, as if he had forgotten. Now she wondered what the hell he was up to. She had to make mental notes of how cunning he was. Not that it was a bad thing, but she felt that she couldn't underestimate him.

"Why are you here?" she asked him. It seemed the day was going to be tricky. He would probably outwit her, no doubt, but she had to give it all she had to make sure she didn't cave in. She couldn't let him win that easily. Her demonic ego just wouldn't allow it. Or was it her human ego?

"No point in stalking." He replied and she immediately grinned. "So, what do you have planned today?" he asked her. Then, her grin fell and she raised an eyebrow. Was he seriously planning on hanging out with her? Would he annoy her into accepting his proposal? No, that didn't seem like him. Yes, she didn't know him very well, but he was too clever for such a childish strategy.

She could just imagine Crowley asking her repeatedly: "Will you be my Queen now? How about now?" She couldn't help but smile. Crowley gave a soft smile, as if he wondered what she found so hilarious.

"I was about to grab some breakfast." She said, her smile calming into a soft grin.

She never planned her days. She just left her apartment and did whatever she felt like doing. She was certain he knew that, through his studies on her. Then, she wondered if he asked because _he _had something planned. Perhaps he would try to reassure her by offering answers to the questions that hadn't yet left her lips. At least, that's what she hoped.

Then he showed her what was behind his back: food. He grinned and she titled her head with a dark grin. It was even from the place she ate at the most and, no doubt, it would probably be her usual order. Sort of creepy when you think of it.

Yeah, he's definitely up to something.


	8. Every Rose Has its Thorn

The song here is "Every Rose Has its Thorn" by Poison.

**Every Rose has its Thorn**

She had invited him in and took the brown bag he brought for her. At that moment, one of his fingers had grazed hers lightly and he walked past her so casually. When she had felt his finger on her, it sort of shocked her, as if it had awakened something in her. Surely he knew that his finger grazed hers, but he acted as if he didn't. That was on purpose!

However, she hadn't had physical contact in a long time and his touch was so gentle and subtle that, for a moment, she forgot why she wasn't accepting his offer. Obviously, he grazed her finger on purpose!

Oh, he was definitely crafty, the bastard.

She turned and watched him as he looked at all the sigils she had painted on her walls to ward off angels. Then, she had Devil's Traps. Crowley walked around as if he knew where those were. She found that interesting. She had never seen a demon do that before. Then again, she hadn't seen a demon take interest in her before, so why was she so surprised?

She ate her breakfast as he looked at her books and DVD's. It was as if he was studying her further by looking at her things. She ignored him and when she was done, she got up and placed the bag and the wrappers in the garbage. She thought to herself that he had probably paid for her breakfast. He had provided her with food and it made her wonder if, as his Queen, he would provide her everything she wanted. This made her think that he wouldn't be a brute once he got what he wanted, not that she believed that's what would happen. She just had to consider the possibilities.

She glanced behind her and found him now sitting on the sofa, watching her. He smiled and then she heard him pat the leather cushion beside him. Clara wondered if he knew she had questions she wanted to ask. Maybe this was his way of offering the chance to get to know each other, like she mentioned last night.

She approached her sofa, but she didn't sit beside him, she left distance between them. He grinned, as if he anticipated that, but also admired that. She sat comfortably and stared at him. They looked at each other, practically grinning in silence. This was getting awkward. She had to take control of the situation, which is probably what he wanted. Odd…

"You first." She said to him with a dark smile. It seemed he anticipated and accepted.

"I was born Fergus Roderick McLeod, in 1661, in Scotland." He began, looking at the floor as if his mind was going so far back into time.

"Handsome." she said and when he glanced at her, she was sincere.

"There was really only two people in my life: my mother who was a witch and my son, Gavin. I was a tailor and I sold my soul." He said. She wondered what he meant and he caught that look of confusion on her face. "Do you really want to know?" he asked her. She just grinned, as if telling him he didn't have to ask her to know that. "Three more inches." He said. She seemed confused again, but that quickly vanished and he just looked at her, as if expecting her to laugh. She didn't, just grinned at him with a glimmer in her eyes.

So he continued.

"My upbringing was nothing short of dysfunctional and I did the same to my son." He said, fighting the urge to let regret slip into his voice.

As she listened to him talk, she noticed a small, almost undetectable, hint of remorse as he mentioned how he treated his son. She knew he did care about his son, even back when he was human. As she looked at him, she knew he was capable of caring, he just wasn't certain how. Perhaps that explained why he wanted her to be his Queen.

"I went to Hell, was tortured and become a crossroads demon. The demons would call me Lucky the Leprechaun behind my back, the morons." He said, almost whispering the insult, and she grinned. "Hence the change of name. Then, I became King of the Crossroads." He said.

"Which suits you." She replied and he grinned at her. She meant it and he very much liked her comment. "I mean the name change." She added which made him sneer playfully. He was slightly disappointed in her precision, but found it adorable all the same.

"When Lucifer was placed into his cage, I appointed myself King of Hell and was challenged about a year ago by Abaddon." Crowley concluded with venom in his voice when he mentioned her name.

Yes, she remembered that, when Lucifer walked the Earth. She wanted to curl up under a rock, his aura was so powerful she could feel it from miles away. The demon in her should have been aroused beyond belief, but it felt wary. And she heard about Abaddon, but didn't feel a need to fear her. She doubted the first thing a Knight of Hell would do is search for a Cambion. However, she was certain that she would have been afraid if she had met the Knight. From what she heard, Abaddon was a frigged bitch.

Crowley glanced at her with a smile, waiting for her to tell him her story. She relaxed and brought the memories to the surface. She couldn't help but think to herself that he'd be the first ever to hear her story. If only he knew that, he would know how much she was beginning to trust him.

"I was born in 1966, in a small town in Ontario, Canada, close to the border. My father hadn't been a demon for long and began playing cruel jokes on my mother, torturing her mentally. Being pregnant with me was the final straw. He disappeared once I was born and at that point, she knew I would be a half demon. She hated me as much as she did him. The one who raised me most of the time was my grandmother. She always told me that I couldn't help being what I was; that it wasn't my fault. The only thing I could do is not be like my father." She said and she could feel it: if she didn't watch herself, a tear would form in her eye. She didn't want to cry, especially now.

Damn these soft hearted emotions that provoked tears.

"When my grandmother died, I stopped trying to control my darker side and lived as I pleased. I practiced my abilities on larger objects and took bigger risks. I stole a lot in my teenage years." She said and caught on grin on Crowley's lips.

"Once I became an adult, I had my mother committed to an insane asylum. I've never seen my father in all my life and I'd rather not. So, good riddance to the both of them." She said with such hatred in her voice, that it took her by surprise. She quickly reassessed herself and continued.

"Since then, I've isolated myself because humans are idiots, angels are morons and demons are assholes." She said and glanced at Crowley with a half grin. "No offense." She added and her grinned.

"I agree." He said, which made her smile. She remained silent for some time, and then snapped out of it.

"I tried to go to college, but society was nothing but bullshit. I traveled and when it got too much, dodging douchebags left and right, I found this apartment and stayed." She concluded her story and looked at him with a dark smile. She got the impression that he had listened attentively and rather enjoyed her story.

She was certain that they'd continue talking, but there was some noise, like music. It didn't play long enough for her to recognize the short tune, not that it really mattered. Crowley pulled out his cell phone and looked at it. She raised an eyebrow. The King of Hell carried a cell phone? Interesting.

"Pardon, darling." He said so casually, but the way he said darling made her feel somewhat giddy. Was she beginning to like that? Oh, what the hell. Yes! Yes, she did. As long as he didn't catch on.

He had put his phone away and seemed disappointed.

"I must take a small leave of absence." He said, but she could sense that if it wasn't for that phone call, he'd have stayed on her sofa. She smiled as he stood up, watching him fix his suit.

"Duties call." She said and he glanced at her as if he really wished it hadn't. However, she understood and didn't take it personally.

Then, something in his eyes told her that he wanted her to come first, not his duties. Then, his gaze changed, as if he wanted her to say something. No, like he needed her to, like he couldn't leave until she said something. And she had an idea of what that could be.

For the first time since she met him, there was a softness in his eyes. She couldn't be so cold.

"Why don't you give me the rest of the day to think about your proposal?" She added and there was a grin that formed on his lips. It wasn't sinister, it was just a grin. Yeah, she gave him what he wanted and was trying not to kick herself for it.

He approached her, took her hand in his, and lifted it up to his lips while keeping his eyes locked with hers. He gently placed a kiss on her hand. Even though he was being soft and, somewhat romantic, she could tell the King of Hell was standing in front of her. His aura was strong and it felt so warm and inviting to her.

"Till tomorrow, darling." He said, snapped his fingers and then vanished. She would be lying if she said her heart wasn't beating a little faster after he left.


	9. Pillars & Pyre

The song for this chapter is "Pillars & Pyre" by Christopher Smith. It was in Season 1 of Bitten.

**Pillars & Pyre**

Clara asked for time to think about being Crowley's Queen to sort of offer him reassurance. She had sort of imagined herself being tougher on him and then _demanding_ time. However, she couldn't shake it off; she had sense something about him, something that needed more softness, her softness. As time passed by, she felt more intrigued and attracted to him and knew he wasn't manipulating her.

She still wasn't sure about being Queen of Hell, but at this point, she began to feel like she was beginning to understand why he chose her. _Began to feel_ being the key words to that sentence.

Clara decided that to help her come to a conclusion, she would make a Pro and Con list of accepting Crowley's offer. She began with the obvious reasons to accept, such as angels, hunters and demons were revolted by her or wanted to kill her. But she wondered if that was a good reason to accept his proposal. She couldn't imagine herself saying: "Oh, hey! Yeah, I accept so I can have a vacation from angels and humans." That wasn't good enough.

The next was placed under Con. Was she guaranteed she could come and go as she pleased or would she be like Persephone in Greek Mythology? Only allowed to leave at a certain time? She wasn't certain Crowley would do that, but did feel, time to time, like he was tricking her. It wouldn't be wise to brush off that feeling like it meant nothing. Even if she was wrong, those were her survival instincts doing what they should do and have done all these years.

Then, in the same column, would she be granted anything she wanted? Seemed like her demon side surfaced, but she wanted to know if he would give her anything to please her. Would she really be a Queen and not just an object by his side? That was a big concern for her.

Clara was pacing her apartment trying to think of all her concerns. Recently, she had the impression that they had vanished. Perhaps she was trying too hard and was now forcing concerns to materialize, as if her goal was to fill up the sheet of paper. She had already written those that existed.

She placed the paper and her pencil down on her bed and walked over to her grandmother's necklace. It was a simple gold heart with a little fake diamond in the center. Her grandmother had given it to her one day. She was thirteen and her mother freaked out and threw her out. She was accustomed to being pushed out of the door, but this one was bad. Clara had to control her anger more than usual. Her mother called her names, blamed her for everything and wished she had never been born. On top of that, she smacked her across the face and denied ever loving her: said it was all an act.

She ran to her grandmother's house and was given that necklace. It served as a reminder that no matter what she was, someone in the world loved her.

Years later, her grandmother died, still being the only one to love her.

Clara picked up the necklace and had put it on. She wondered if she should have told that little story to Crowley. Then, that thought brought her attention back to her list.

She tried to continue with her Pro and Con list, but she just needed to leave her apartment. It was beginning to drive her crazy. Before she walked towards her door, she wrote one last thing on that paper, one she was certain could be the determining factor. At that moment, it seemed like the only one that mattered. Then she left, the urge to leave and get fresh air just too strong to ignore.

During that time…

Crowley really had gotten a phone call. It was Moose, annoying Sam Winchester, but he chose to ignore him. He thought it would be the perfect chance to watch her from afar, in his office, through the eyes of his Hellhound. Was he being cunning? Yes. Was he manipulating her? Never. Well, maybe a little with that tender glance he gave her before leaving. He had to know that she was considering his proposal. He wasn't accustomed to waiting so long for something he wanted so badly.

He didn't want to lose her and needed to watch her closely, as if trying to see the end result before it happened. It was like an obsession. And, since she couldn't sense Hellhounds as well as she could demons, he had to watch her.

He had seen her pacing past the window with paper and a pencil and he knew he had to see what she wrote. He knew the end result would be written down. The demon in him just had to see what she wrote, the obsession beginning to drive him impulsive.

Now that she had left her apartment, he couldn't let the opportunity slip by.

Now was his chance. He snapped his fingers and stood in her apartment. After looking around, he found that paper on her bedside table and began reading it before he had it in his hands.

Each column concerned him. Angels, hunters and demons were repulsed by her, giving her no safe haven. Then, she felt like she could possibly be a prisoner or a relic in Hell. However, he could easily reassure her and he could also guarantee she would have anything she wanted. He would indulge her endlessly! He had already planned on it. His Queen would be treated like a valuable and fragile gem while getting anything and everything she wanted.

Then he noticed in the Pro column, nearly at the bottom of the page, was something he hadn't quite expected, but was glad to read.

_Maybe, finally, someone will want me and love me, again._

That gave him everything he needed to secure himself a Queen; especially her for his Queen.


	10. Breathe

The song here is "Breathe" by LEGS from Season 1 of Bitten. You probably guessed by now that I'm a Bitten fan. Well, a Kelley Armstrong fan.

Before I forget, thanks to VoteKingCrowley for helping me with a chapter, thanks for the followers and reviews. Years ago, on my original fanfiction account, my story "Troubling Realizations" was the popular one. Now it's this one, thanks to you all.

Anyway, back to the story!

**Breathe**

Clara had returned to her apartment, drank some whiskey, watched a DVD, read a few chapters in one of her books and went to sleep. She was trying to distract herself because if she didn't, she'd just write down anything on her list of reasons without meaning it. She couldn't do that to Crowley or herself.

While staring at the ceiling, trying to sleep, she wondered if the next day Crowley could answer some final questions that had to be put off due to his phone call. Those questions were on her list. She was certain she had more burning concerns, but they seemed to have scattered out of sight in her mind.

Once she fell asleep, all she did was dream about him. Why not? He was all she thought about while awake, which he could _never_ know.

Her dream was simply Crowley ruling Hell, but _with_ her. It was nice, to be honest. She felt powerful and invincible. Then, Crowley would stare at her and make her crumble in his arms. Then, her dreams quickly changed without a subtle transition. She dreamt of her grandmother telling her that somewhere in the world, someone _wanted_ to love her. That dream felt so weird, so real.

When she opened her eyes, it was already morning. Damn. She dreaded just how fast the night passed by and how her dreams felt so short. But these ones remained so vivid, especially the one about her grandmother. Why did she dream of her saying "someone wanted to love you" when she had always said "someone will always love you". It seemed odd. She would have pondered the meaning a lot longer, but something caught her attention.

Clara sensed him nearby, closer than usual. It confused her senses so much, especially being half asleep, that she had no idea just how close.

She sat up in bed and when she noticed a black shape on her bed, she turned and saw him. He leaned against her headboard with his an ankle crossed over the other, just there, reading one of her books. In fact, the one she was reading last night.

The bastard.

She was wide awake now and beginning to feel angry.

"Seriously?" she asked him, letting her anger burst.

"Good morning, darling." He said without looking away from the book. Although, the way he said darling, yet again, made her heart act abnormally. It was slightly difficult to remain angry with him. But she was gonna damn well try.

"What are you doing? I invite you in once and you think you can just sit on my bed while I sleep?" she asked him. He didn't move, he just met her eyes and they were soft. She almost gave up being angry. _Almost._ "That's just creepy!" she snarled and swung her legs out of bed. She walked to her closet, pulled out the first things she saw and got dressed in the bathroom, cursing under her breath.

When she stepped out, she ignored him, wherever he was, and marched into the kitchen. She grabbed a few things from the cupboard and when she turned, he sat at her table behind her, watching her with that softness in his face. Her black rose was still there and when he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the rose.

"Do you want anything?" she asked him, sarcastically of course. Her voice was harsh and dry, as if hinting how unimpressed she was with him. In total honesty, she sort of was impressed by just how cunning he could be.

"Oh, tea is fine." He replied and she snarled again as she began making him a fucking cup of tea. She was certain he was enjoying this, but he just sat there with that stupid look on his face! Although, when she looked at him, it did make her soften her anger. How could she stay angry at that face?

Damn.

She turned away from him, trying not to give in so easily. Then he spoke.

"Hunted by angels, I see." he said and she remembered the sigils to ward off angels. Although, he had seen those before, so why mention it now? At that moment, she was certain he was trying to go somewhere with this conversation.

"Yes. And demons aren't fond of me." She replied. "Neither are humans" she added. "I told you that." However, saying it again made her feel like she was back with her mother: unwelcomed and in a world where she didn't belong. He probably knew already, but she didn't see why she couldn't tell him, again.

"You must feel like there's no safe place for you." He said. She tried not to turn around as she answered. That's probably why she shouldn't have told him, again. Now she just seemed like a frightened child looking for somewhere safe to hide and he'd appear like someone gentle to care for her.

"I'm safe here." She quickly replied.

The water for his tea began to boil. She wasn't certain where he was going with the things he said. All she knew was that she really wanted to ask him a couple of questions before they began to burn within her.

When his tea was ready, she served it to him and leaned against her kitchen counter, watching him carefully.

"You suggesting that Hell would be better?" she asked. He smiled once he sipped his tea. Was he smiling because of the tea or because of her question? Maybe the things he said were to allow her to ask her questions. Damn, it was getting confusing. She decided it was all his fault and she was sticking with that.

"I am." He replied as he met her eyes. For a second, she almost forgot what she wanted to say, but she quickly recovered. "Hell is better." He added, narrowing his eyes as if looking into her. That sent a slight shiver down her spine, as if her body wanted to collapse in his arms.

"I want you to answer some questions that I have." She demanded, standing firm. "I want to know if I'll be free to leave Hell whenever I want and - " she began, but he interrupted her. She glared at him, not appreciating that at all.

"And return whenever it pleases you. Of course. Anything you want." He replied and, yet again, it took her a second to recover.

"What if I want fancy clothes and jewelry?" she asked, somewhat sarcastic.

"Done." He replied and she was surprised. Then, she questioned herself about her reaction.

Stop being so surprised!

Clara turned around and looked at the things she took out for herself. She remembered she was going to prepare a bowl of cereal and when she turned around, Crowley was standing behind her. He practically startled her, but he acted as if she hadn't just jumped out of sheer surprise. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't sensed him creep up on her.

Sneaky bastard.

"What's with you?" she asked him, but he just stared at her. She could feel his warmth, feel the demon with him enthralling the demon within her. "Do I get anything I want?" she asked. Yes, at this point, she was becoming a hot mess. The demon in her was just melting because he was standing so close to her, leaving her human side to act like a complete moron. It was a struggle to compose herself as the badass tough woman she always was.

"Anything." He replied with charm as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She smacked his hand away, as if on instinct, and slipped a little further from him. Naturally, he followed and she shot him a glare. She would not be so easily won.

"What if I want my own Hellhound?" she asked, not wanting to give up on composing herself.

"Done." He replied and gently stroked her forearm. She violently shook off his hand and slipped further away. Once again, he followed her, but this time, he pinned her by placing his hands on the counter, on both sides of her. She couldn't even wiggle out from under him. His face was inches from hers and his eyes bore into hers. She expected to feel trapped, but she actually felt comfortable.

Then, she felt her voice getting caught in her throat.

"Why me?" she asked, trying one last time to understand. She was so surprised by how her voice sounded. It was weak and vulnerable. It indicated too much to Crowley that she was right where he wanted her. Shit!

"You're the only one I want to love." He replied and that was it. That was it! She melted. She stared into his eyes and wanted nothing but to be wrapped up in his arms.

"Will you be my Queen?" he asked and there was no way she could say no, especially now. Part of her thought that this is what he wanted and knew how to get it. But, the demon in her was ready to say "fuck it!" and give in. She wasn't certain what to do, but remembered her dream of her grandmother and what she wrote at the bottom of her paper. She knew what she wanted to do. All she had to do was do it.

Crowley wanted to love her and she wanted to be loved. Was it so bad to accept his proposal? To finally get what she always wanted? There was nothing keeping her from accepting. So why not?

"I accept." She said so softly and time seemed to slow down.

Without gleaming like he had just scored the greatest victory of all time, like she imagined he would, he leaned in and ever so softly, placed his lips on hers. It was like her body automatically responded. She kissed him in return and moved closer to him as his hands gently wandered to her hips.

Then she felt it all stop. Her brain screeched to a stop, thinking he was still there, but her eyes proved her brain wrong. There was no one standing in front of her.

The bastard had left!


	11. Desire

This song is "Desire" by The Blue Violets, from Season 1 of Bitten.

**Desire**

Clara was angry and kicked herself mentally for falling for his tricks. She could feel the demon in her boiling and ready to unleash Hell on Earth. Or was that her human pride? Either way, she was ready to hate him for making her fall for him and then leaving her. She was certain that was his way of saying he scored the big one.

She demanded to have respect and she would tear him apart until he showed it, King or not. She was ready to kill him. And yet, part of her felt so hurt that it burned. She allowed herself to be vulnerable and look what happened. This is why she always isolated herself: she protected herself against a broken heart.

Rage mixed with sadness, Clara didn't know what to do with herself.

"I'm back, darling." said a charming voice with a slight accent from behind her. She reeled around, ready to hate him, when she met his dark, but gentle eyes. Then, she saw what was beside him: a Hellhound.

A demonic canine with sharp ears, glowing, shimmering red eyes and long sharp fangs. It was thin and boney with a long thin tail. And, most importantly, it was fucking adorable! It was slightly larger than the ones she had seen before and it looked at her as if excited to meet her.

She was speechless and was certain that she had momentarily stopped breathing.

"Go to Mommy." He said to the Hellhound and watched it run to her, sitting at her feet, tongue hanging out. She bent to pat it and hug it. It was just so cute! It licked her face and she laughed. She hugged its neck and it had calmed down. Then, she glanced up at Crowley.

He was only gone to get her one of the things she wanted: her own Hellhound. And he referred to her as "Mommy". The way he said it, with that accent of his, it made her anger quickly fade away and made her want to drag him to her bed. How could she have been so angry with him? How could she think he had broken her heart?

He just stood there with his hands in his pockets, with a smile on his face. She was certain he could see how happy she was. Were words needed? They stared at each other and she knew, without a doubt, she had done the right thing, even though she went through a small roller coaster of emotions.

She glanced back at her Hellhound and stroked its head. Yeah, she was no longer angry with Crowley and she felt slightly ashamed for feeling enraged and hurt.

"She has not yet a name." Crowley said softly, watching his Queen and her Hellhound. It seemed so right and he seemed more than pleased.

She continued to pat the creature as the idea of naming it thrilled her. What could she possibly call her Hellhound? There were so many stunning names she could use. She was so caught off guard and surprised, that she couldn't focus and pick a name. So, she went with the first thing that had popped into her head.

"Ginger." She said softly and the Hellhound licked her face as if she approved of the name. She named her Hellhound after Katharine Isabelle's character Ginger Fitzgerald from "Ginger Snaps", a werewolf movie Clara loved.

Crowley approached her, still gazing at her as if she was a shining gem. She stood up, glancing at him softly. She felt so relieved and light headed, as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. This felt so right, that she wondered why she procrastinated with those concerns of hers.

"I was ready to kill you." She confessed, standing firmly away from him. He grinned and then pulled her into him, where he wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her hip. She exhaled, relieved and content for the first time in her life, and rested her head against his shoulder, her hands wrapping around his arm in front of her. She looked down at Ginger who growled with excitement.

"And now?" he asked. She grinned and nuzzled her face into his neck, taking in his scent and feeling his heart beat. It felt so good to be so close to him. She could feel the demon within him and it made the demon in her growl in pleasure. This was the definition of being close: being able to feel the other's essence.

"I'll think about it." She joked and she could feel a chuckle vibrate from his throat. He knew she wasn't angry at him, but he liked her attitude. When she pulled away, their eyes locked and the demon in her was feeling good, like it was on top of the world. Screw that: like it _owned_ the world.

Clara Hanningen, the Cambion, the Queen of Hell. She was quickly enjoying the sound of that.

She turned in his arms, wrapped hers around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She wanted it to be full of hunger, deep and passionate, like the stereotypical greed of a demon. She wanted their kiss to feel like pure lust, but with passion, with love. She wanted him to belong to her and, even though she normally hated the sound of this, she wanted to belong to him.

To her satisfaction, he returned the kiss as if he wanted the same. Their kiss was getting heated, tongues pushing against one another, and Ginger growling at their feet, as if in approval.

Crowley hooked his fingers in her hair and she would nip on his bottom lip when she got the chance as her nails dug into the back of his neck or through his suit jacket.

When he pulled away, that demon glimmer was bright in his eyes. Oh yeah, she could totally drag him to her bed. However, she was anxious to leave Earth. She had spent her whole miserable life on the ground and finally got an exit. She didn't want to waste any time.

"Shall I pack?" she asked him. He lowered his arms slowly, letting her be free to do whatever she wanted. She slid her hands down his chest and they continued to stare at each other with that deep passion, even when she was walking away, one hand still sliding down his chest until she had was too far. She grinned and walked with a bounce in her step towards her room. She tapped her thigh and heard Ginger's claws tap against the floor as she followed Clara.

Crowley stood still, but glanced over his shoulder, as if he didn't want to take his eyes off of her. How lovely it felt to have a Queen, to have Clara as his Queen. She was perfection. He would finally be loved and it felt so damned good.


	12. Burnin' For You

The song for this chapter was "Burnin' For You" by Blue Öyster Cult.

**Burnin' For You**

She never really cared about material things. Of course, she had some things that she didn't want to part with, but was it _all_ necessary? No. She packed her favorite clothes, favorite books, favorite movies and some electronics.

Ginger sat there, watching her. She had those dark eyes, piercing, but so gentle when they were on Clara. How she loved her Hellhound. How she loved Crowley. Yes, she had admitted it to herself: she loved him. It just felt right. The little devil got her to fall for him all by just offering her the things she wanted and needed. So, in the end, it felt like she fell in love with him out of pure free will. And, Clara felt it whole heartedly that she really did, or she wouldn't have accepted.

When she was done packing, she was surprised that she only filled one suitcase. She turned and bumped into Crowley. She hadn't known he was there. Surprise, surprise. The sneaky, but adorable, bastard.

However, he anticipated it because he had wrapped his arms around her. She giggled like she couldn't contain her glee and he leaned in to kiss her. Oh, how she could kiss him for hours. Those lips of his, soft as silk.

When he pulled away, he grabbed her suitcase and held out his free arm. She hooked hers with his and glanced at him with a smile. He was dashing and he was all hers. Well, Hell's too, but she came first, in the sense that Hell was their home, but no demon was more important than her. She didn't have to ask to know. She wouldn't have been the target of his pursuit if she wasn't so important to him.

He snapped his fingers and they stood in an apartment that almost had the same layout as hers back on Earth. The bed was in the center of the opposing wall, the one that faced the door. The closet was to the left and a loveseat facing the television on the wall was to the right. Still to the right, close to the door was a vanity table and to the left, the wall popped out, possibly being the bathroom, for her.

Then the walls and furniture were dark, with the exception of some red accents. It was a lovely, fully loaded and rich looking, bachelor apartment.

"Welcome home, darling." Crowley said and put down her suitcase. She glanced around and it felt like home, just for the two of them.

"We're in Hell, right?" she asked him, certain that Hell would look more like brimstone and fire.

"Paradise, love." Crowley said and she grinned as she glanced at him. Yeah, this was Hell; so much better than she imagined. "I'll give you a tour later." He added and kissed her with passion and hunger. He pulled back just as she was beginning to respond, and adjusted his suit. She glared at him, but licked her lips and grinned. She knew what that meant: he had business to attend to. Did that hurt her? Not really. She knew what she was getting into, even if she didn't spend a lot of time thinking about it. He grinned at her and continued to adjust his suit. Was he tempting her?

"I must check with my lieutenant. It shouldn't take long." He said and looked at her as if he didn't really want to, but had to. Was he hoping to tempt her so she could demand him to stay? She smiled sweetly at him. There would always be time for fun later, even though that urge to drag him to bed was still strong since he returned with her own Hellhound.

"I'll be here, unpacking." She replied and gave him a gentle and teasing kiss. He grinned, as if trying to disguise his failure as merely a jest. He was about to walk out of their apartment, when he noticed she was glancing around. He knew she was looking for Ginger. The two had practically bonded on the site and it was a pleasure to watch.

"No worries, darling." He said as he opened the door, and she glanced at him with a sweet grin. "Hellhounds always come back home." He added and closed their apartment door behind him.

As Clara stood still, looking around with a cheesy smile on her face, it was too silent in the apartment. So she took out her iPod and played her music as she unpacked her suitcase. She looked at the closet and dressers. Two things surprised her. One, Crowley had some clothes there as well, which were nice and expensive Italian suits. For some stupid reason, she thought he wore the same suit. Two, there were beautiful gowns, dresses and casual clothes that also looked expensive. Not only that, but there was clothes that matched her badass style. It was like he wanted her to look like the Queen of his dreams, but didn't want to lose the woman he fell for. Clara was touched and promised herself that she'd have to touch Crowley back, and she meant that whole heartedly in a sexual manner.

Looking at all the things he got for her, she was surprised how fast he provided her with one of her wishes. How did he do it so quickly? Had he always known, somehow or was it a quick snap of his fingers? She glanced around and noticed the bathroom and the electricity powered objects. How did he get electricity? She tried not to think of it or she's go crazy.

She continued unpacking, placing her clothes from her apartment among those that he got her. In the bottom drawer, there was a surprise. Was she meant to see it? Probably not. However, knowing Crowley, he did, so she'd go "Okay, honey, let's get funky" and go with the flow.

She pulled it out and held it up to analyze it. She laughed and shook her head. It was a sexy devil costume that was more lingerie than costume. Apparently, that was Hell's version of a honeymoon. No, Crowley's version of a honeymoon.

"Oh Crowley," she said as she placed it back. "You little snake." She added and closed the drawer.

Then an idea hit her. It made her laugh wickedly.

"Crowley can't get _all_ the fun." She said and, at that moment, a sort of growling bark sounded at the door, she knew Ginger had returned. She opened the door and her Hellhound trotted in and curled up on one of the rugs.

"Ginger, do you know a way out of Hell?" she asked. The Hellhound perked up and also looked excited. "Mommy needs to go shopping." She added with a wicked grin. It was as if her Hellhound grinned as well. She got up and lead the way.


	13. Glory Box

The song here is "Glory Box" by Portishead.

**Glory Box**

Crowley walked into the apartment and, just one step in, he noticed the changes. He stepped in more and closed the door. Ginger was curled up on the small rug near the bed and she perked her head up to see him.

Clara had moved some of the furniture around, some of the rugs and some of the décor. She even added candles everywhere. The place still seemed classy, but it seemed like it had a woman's touch. He figured she would. He grinned and then, at the vanity table, there was a piece of paper. He unfolded it and it was a simple love note with the stain of her lips in the top right corner.

The bathroom door was closed and he knew she was there. However, what she was doing had him greatly curious.

"Honey?" she asked, sensing he was nearby.

"Yes, darling." He replied with a grin as he loosened his tie.

"I've got a wonderful surprise for you." She said in a sing-song voice. His grin widened and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out his black silk pajamas and snapped his fingers. He now wore his pajamas and his suit was on the bed. He flicked his fingers and the clothes were tossed onto the floor.

He walked up to the door and opened it, looking at Ginger.

"Guard the door?" he asked. The Hellhound jumped up, trotted outside and sat before the entrance before he closed and locked it. Really, there was no use in locking the door. Who would be stupid enough to attempt slipping pass a Hellhound and piss off the King of Hell? However, there were some incredibly stupid demons.

Crowley walked to the bed, sat down and made himself comfortable. He knew she had found his little surprise, which he practically left out in the open on purpose. This would be like finally tasting a vintage bottle of Scotch. He couldn't resist grinning wickedly.

After a few minutes, his patience was fading. He wondered what could possibly be taking her so long. It was practically nothing to wear! How hard could it be?

"Darling?" he asked her.

The lights in the apartment dimmed and he looked around with raised eyebrows. Candles around the room lit themselves and he grinned. She was setting the scene. How delightful. She made him wait on purpose. How sexually frustrating.

The bathroom door opened, complete darkness and then she stepped out and leaned in the doorway.

"Yes, Crowley?" she asked.

She was beyond sexy. However, there was one little detail that bothered him instantly, taking his attention away from her perfectly sculpted body: it wasn't his surprise that she was wearing.

It was an angel costume completed with feathered wings and a halo on her head like a crown. As beautiful as she was, he nearly snarled at the angel costume.

When she grinned, it was dark and sinister. She could see the repulsed expression that Crowley tried to resist. She was enjoying this way too much.

"Oh, Crowley, dear," she said and approached the bed. "Don't you like it?" she asked him, twirling around and glancing at him seductively. Her ass did seem deliciously firm, even though it was wrapped in an angel skirt. He met her eyes and grinned.

"I love what I see, darling, but why the celestial rag?" he asked her and she laughed in a way he had never seen before. It made him consider moving on from the angel costume.

She turned towards the bed and crawled onto it, approaching him. Oh, her eyes and her grin were so dark; it was like looking at a Hellhound. He undoubtedly sensed she had the hunger of one. She crawled seductively forward and even crawled over onto him, leaned in, lips inches away from his.

He grinned and folded his arms behind his head and their gazes locked.

"You know, if you don't like the costume, you get the pleasure of removing it." She said and her voice was so smooth and charming, it made him shiver with anticipation. He fought the urge to grab her and devour her. And yes, he meant that in the most sexual manner possible.

"Now that you mention it, I might prefer you dressing like an angel." He said and she laughed wickedly. "There's nothing more that I would love to tear into shreds." He added and she grinned as if she couldn't agree more.

She leaned in and kissed his soft lips. Then he gave in to his urges, grabbed her and tore her costume off, throwing it to the floor. He twisted and pinned her to the bed hard. She laughed and looked down at herself.

"Well, that costume didn't last long." She said with a grin. "What next?" she asked. The look in his eyes was dark, but she didn't shiver; she melted under his gaze, wanting him desperately.

"No worries, love. Whether it's torture or pleasure, I take my time to enjoy every glorious second." He replied, making every words sound like its own sentence. He began kissing her skin from her neck to her abdomen, his tongue gently, in a teasing manner, linger on her skin.

She arched her back, closed her eyes and growled in pleasure when he didn't stop at her abdomen…


	14. Heaven Knows

I'll admit it, I'm not crazy about this chapter. So, another chapter will be posted to make it worthwhile.

The song here is "Heaven Knows" by The Pretty Reckless.

**Heaven Knows**

Earlier…

Ginger had shown Clara a way out of Hell. It was a sort of portal and she wondered if this was how Hellhounds got in and out. She felt a little silly going through the portal, but being a Cambion, she couldn't enter like most demons. However, this was a one-time sort of thing. Even if Crowley provided her with her own exit, she didn't intend on appearing in the human world often.

Once Clara stepped through after Ginger, she was standing in an alley between two stores. Ginger sat there and looked up at her, as if waiting for an order.

"Good job." She said and patted Ginger. She began walking and her Hellhound immediately followed her, sniffing the air and watching every human like it was prey to satisfy her intense hunger. It made her smile. Now if anyone made a comment about her ass, she could sick her Hellhound on them.

Looking at the products in the store windows, it made her remember the old days where she had learnt early in her life that if she snapped her fingers, she could move objects like demons could disappear and reappear. That was all Clara really could do with her demonic power.

As a kid, it began with small objects like Lego blocks. Then she moved onto bigger things such as dolls, flower pots and then kitchen chairs. When she was a teenager, the goal was always to see how far she could go. The biggest object she moved was a car: from the dealership to a back alley about two blocks away. In order to do such things, she had to know the locations well and concentrate. Moving such large objects left her somewhat weak and tired for a couple of days.

Odd how she couldn't ever move herself, but she never missed what she never had.

As she got older, she pretty much acquired everything she ever wanted. She sometimes used her power to inflict vengeance, such as steal jewelry from snobby girls. Most of the time she played tricks on people and watched them get angry or into fights. However, even with all the stuff she ever wanted and had, these past few years she was missing something she couldn't steal… until now: love.

She finally had it and it unleashed something in her.

As Clara looked through the windows of this chic store, there was this gorgeous bag and it was large enough to carry her stuff. She snapped her fingers and the bag appeared in her hand. She continued to walk and grinned at the people who were too wrapped up in their lives to even notice she stole the bag without stepping into the store or breaking the glass.

Now she had an idea of what had been unleashed in her: carelessness in all its purity. People could have been watching her like a hawk and she couldn't have given a shit. The world was no longer her Home. It was Hell. And that was much sweeter and satisfying.

She continued, glancing through the store windows and saw candles that she could use to set a romantic mood in their apartment. She snapped her fingers and they appeared in her bag.

Next, was the treasure of her hunt: a sexy angel costume. She knew he'd be disturbed, but she just couldn't help herself. She wanted to have fun. For the first time in a long time, she wasn't alone. Having fun by yourself could sometimes be a little boring.

She had to walk for a while before she found a store that sold just what she needed. Inside the store, a woman walked around, glancing at all the racks and grabbed an angel costume with a smile on her face. She titled her head and held it against her body. No offense to her, but she wasn't very appealing. Then the woman approached a mirror, twirled around and smiled. Clara rolled her eyes and sneered. She snapped her fingers and it appeared in her bag.

"Sorry honey. But, by the looks of it, it'll serve me much better."

One second, the woman was happy. The next, she looked around, baffled by the disappearance of her angel costume. Clara laughed wickedly and walked away.

She felt so different now, being Queen of Hell, than she had before, being simply a Cambion. She didn't change to the point she was a new person; she just felt so free, like she could do whatever she wanted. She could blow up a village and say: "Oh, oops. Well, I'm the Queen of Hell, so suck rocks, losers" and not care. Not only was she more careless, but she enjoyed indulging her demon side more. She had no reason to hold back, to be undetectable. If something wanted to hunt her down, it would be stupid to do so. Clara wasn't alone anymore. She had Crowley and anyone would be brain dead if they thought they could kill his Queen.

Clara followed Ginger to the portal, but something caught her attention and she knew it would be the perfect gift to spoil her Hellhound: a Cabbage Patch doll that resembled her mother. Ironically, her mother actually liked those ugly dolls. She snapped her fingers with a grin. If only she could watch her mother scream in horror as that doll was being torn apart by an invisible demonic canine.

And speaking of mother dear, the old cunt would die of a heart attack if she knew her evil daughter had become the epitome of evil, the Queen of Hell. She might just have to visit her one day and trigger that little heart attack that will finally kill the old bitch.

Once Clara stepped through the portal, she was back in the Hell: Home sweet Home. She walked to the apartment and once inside, smiled as Crowley was not yet back from his duties. She glanced down at Ginger and patted her head.

"You were a good girl. Mommy has a treat for you." She said and pulled out the Cabbage Patch doll from her bag. Ginger titled her head as if wondered what the Hell it was. "Scary looking thing, isn't it? It reminded me of my mother." She said and handed it to the Hellhound. She sank her teeth into its head as if she could feel Clara's rage for her mother. She enjoyed watching Ginger shake that doll violently and tear off its head.

Maybe instead of triggering a heart attack, Clara could let Ginger tear off her mother's head. The image made Clara grin sinisterly. That would be a good show… even better with popcorn.

Clara brushed off the idea and quickly set off to place the candles all around the room, then to prepare her costume. She walked into the bathroom and not too long after, Crowley had arrived, obviously finished for the evening.

She undressed and had put on the angel costume. She looked at herself in the full length mirror and couldn't help but snicker. Oh, her dear Crowley was in for a real surprise!


	15. Complicated Mess

The song here is "Complicated Mess" by Debra Arlyn.

**Complicated Mess**

Clara laid in bed, curled up by Crowley, with his arm wrapped around her while the other was folded behind his head. Her body had stopped trembling, burning and aching. He was rough, but it felt so good that she begged for him to do anything but stop. Naturally, he gave anything that his Queen desired.

She wasn't even certain that demons were interested in sex, but Crowley often surprised her. She was astounded by just how driven and greedy he was. But it was so delicious.

She rested her head on his chest while her hand massaged his chest, going over the places where she had scratched or bitten him. She wasn't even aware how often she scratched or bit him; how rough she had gotten. Not only that, but some of her bites were at odd angles, making her wonder how she did it. However, none of it bothered him; he rather enjoyed it and encouraged it by teasing her. He was gentle in a way, like nibbling, but fierce in another, like thrusting hard that pain shot through her body. What mattered so much more was that every touch was pure ecstasy.

The last time she had intercourse, it was nothing compared to Crowley. No one could measure up to a demon that knew what he wanted and took it. And did he ever! It was the best sex she ever had!

She felt him kiss her head and stroke her hair. He took her hand and held it, then brought it up to his lips, kissing her fingers, and then sticking one of them in his mouth, which made her laugh uncontrollably. Even though her body was exhausted, the demon in her was ready for round two. If she could, she'd probably beg for non-stop sex.

"You are ravishing, my Queen." He said in such a soft voice, that when she glanced up at him, she could see that softness in his eyes mixed with the glimmer of the demon.

"And you are a stud, my King." She replied, which made him give a small laugh. Clara propped herself on her elbow and glanced down at him. He stroked her shoulder, and then ran a finger down her collar bone, to her breast. She smacked his hand away by instinct and he smiled wickedly.

"Can't touch what isn't yours." She said with a dark glimmer in her eyes. He grinned as he twisted onto his side and propped himself on his elbow as well. His hand slowly went to her thigh and crazed her skin. Then he smoothly slipped his hand between her legs.

"Are you certain of that?" He replied and she growled seductively as he slipped his fingers into her. She curled back her lips, clenched her teeth and met his eyes with that same seductive stare. Then, in a flash, she grabbed his wrist, grabbed the other, twisted him onto his back and saddled him, grinning at him like a hungry Hellhound. He smirked at her, his body relaxed under her.

"Only with my permission." She snarled seductively and he gave a dark laugh that made her shiver in pleasure. He seized her moment of weakness and twisted, pinning her to the bed under him. She arched her back, grinding her pelvis against his penis as if asking him for round two.

"Did you find any more surprises?" he asked her with that glimmer in his eyes, teasing her by changing the subject, by not giving her round two. She grinned, but a growl erupted from her throat and overpowered her grin. She hated being teased again.

"Thank you for the clothes and jewelry." She said through clenched teeth, as if trying to control her sexual frustration. "You have very good taste." She added coldly and his grin was darkly mischievous.

"Naturally." He replied. "Style. First impressions. Power. It all goes hand in hand." He added and she smiled at him. He raised a hand to her cheek and stroked her skin, following her jaw line, as if studying it. They stared at each other and it was clear that there was no lust between them, but love. It seemed like lust because they wanted each other so desperately, but it was pure love. They were offering each other something they both needed; they were perfect for each other. She never believed demons were capable of love.

Then, a thought struck her, taking her mind off of her burning desire for round two of sex. Crowley had been a demon for approximately three hundred years and about a year ago, a Knight of Hell threatened to take his throne. How many years exactly had he been King of Hell? And then, only a little more than a week ago, he wanted a Queen. Why now? What triggered that desire?

It brought her back to her lack of understanding why he wanted her as his Queen, or a Queen in general.

He arched an eyebrow at her, as if he knew something was bothering her. She figured it would be a good time to ask him about it. He might just tell her the truth, which she was certain there had to be.

"Why did you want a Queen, exactly? Why now?" she asked him. She softened her eyes and it seemed like he was dreading her questions; seemed like he was ready to give her round two just to avoid answering her. "Please, I want to know." She added and he sighed, as if surrendering. Anything his Queen desires.

"A year ago, two obnoxious hunters, the Hardy Boys, Sam and Dean Winchester," Crowley said as if just saying their names annoyed him. "Got a gullible prophet to read the Demon Tablet and they figured they could close the Gates to my Hell forever by doing three tedious tasks." Crowley said as he stared into her eyes. "Curing a demon was the last and, thinking they were clever, Moose and Squirrel chose me." He added and she grinned at the nicknames. She could only imagine why. "A shot of Moose's blood every hour, eight times. By Hell's Inferno, it was working. I felt those wretched human feelings." He said with venom in his voice. "But Short Round stopped Moose, realizing that the Lord of celestial douchebags, Metatron, had lied to them. If Moose continued, he would die. Thus, I was stuck with these feelings." He concluded, his voice loaded with loathe for those human feelings.

At times, she could understand, she could relate. The demon in her hated emotions and sometimes her human side agreed that they got in the way. Sometimes she wondered if life would be better without feeling a single thing.

"And, with those feelings…" she said and he glanced at her, his eyes wild with resentment for these human emotions. During her pause, she thought of her dream about her grandmother. That explained a lot. "Came the desire for someone to love and love in return?" she asked, as if she wasn't certain she was right. He grinned weakly and stroked her face.

"Indeed."

She pressed his hand against her face and smiled sweetly.

Now she understood. No demon would understand Crowley's hint of humanity like she did, let alone being able to love him like she did. Then, she knew it was vice versa.

"Well, my dear," she said softly. "That makes two of us." She added and kissed him passionately. When she pulled back, she twisted under him and laid on her stomach, pressed her ass against his pelvis and glanced over her shoulder at him, grinning.

"Now, I don't know about you, but your Queen wants more." She said with a slight growl seeping into her voice as she spoke, which made him grin ferociously.

Oh, he undoubtedly thought of her as beyond perfection. She was destined to be there with him. And Clara regretted nothing. She only wishes he had arrived sooner in her life.


	16. Sexy Silk

The song here is "Sexy Silk" by Jessie J.

**Sexy Silk**

Clara had fallen asleep beside Crowley and it was the best sleep she ever got in her life. Being a demon, he had no need for a bed, a bathroom or electricity. Everything he was doing was for her. It made her smile and giggle with delight.

When she woke up and swung her legs out of the bed, Ginger who was on the floor by the bed, had woken up too. She followed Clara to the closet and watched as Clara slipped into a lovely red dress. She growled as if in approval.

Crowley came into their apartment at that moment to bring her on the magical mystery tour of Hell that he had promised. He just stood there, staring at her with a grin. The red dress was made for her body and it was her best color. Forget purple, red was the color of confidence and power and it suited him.

Along with the dress, she wore some earrings he got her and with some elegant red high heels. She was the shining example of a Queen of Hell: a beautiful bombshell that any demon could easily underestimate, but would be blown away when they crossed the line; an explosion they would never forget. She was so much like him. At first, he wanted someone similar, but not identical. She wasn't identical, but she was very much like him. And he loved it more and more.

He made a sound as if he had just tasted the world's best Scotch or Hell's most delicious brew of blood. When she glanced over at him, he stared at her with a wicked grin. She stood still, even made a slight pose to look seductive.

"You would make a very successful crossroads demon. Imagine all the souls we'd get." he added and she laughed. He approached her and pulled her into his arms. "Even I feel tempted to make a deal." He said with a wicked grin.

"Didn't you already?" she asked him, remembering their kiss after she accepted his proposal to be Queen. She knew that's how crossroads demons completed the deal. She knew that the very moment it happened, that all of it was a deal. However, it was the best damned deal of her life.

Years ago, she had seen humans offer they soul for what they wanted and she watched the consequences unfold when she got the chance. She would shake her head and her human side would ask: was it worth it? However, he demon side would snicker and reply: yes it was.

"I did." Crowley replied, smiling and then kissed her with heated passion. Even his lips felt hot and she could feel herself melting in his arms. When he pulled back reluctantly, she grinned and slipped her hand in his.

"Just a tour or a visit to your legions?" she asked and he gave a slight chuckle.

"A tour." He replied. "If my 'legions'," he said as if he enjoyed the sound of that. "were to see you, they might want to fight me for the throne… for you." He added and she grinned with a glimmer of pride in her eyes. Although, she doubted that the demons would be interested in her, being a Cambion and all.

And she doubted the demons would ever see her because it seemed they didn't even see Crowley that often. She found it interesting. Nice in a way because that meant she had him all to herself.

She leaned into him and stroked his chest and looked at him reassuringly.

"Ah, Crowley dear, I'm not so easily conquered." She said and he chuckled. Her face straightened and she raised an eyebrow at him. What was the meaning of this laughter? She glared at him and her anger was simmering in her eyes as he grinned at her.

"No offense, darling," he replied with a smooth and charming voice. "But…" He added, letting his sentence fall. A spark flared in her eyes and she punched him in the chest. He laughed a little, but felt a sort of cold shot go through him. It was a warning shot, from demon to demon. He grinned and, at a soft glance, he could see the anger in her face. It was still a warning.

"I'm a 'one demon only' kind of woman." She said and he grinned wickedly at her, pushing a strand of hair back into place. His touch was so gentle that Clara could feel her anger beginning to fade. Fuck, she could never stay mad at him!

"I have no doubt." He said and she glared at him, as if to tell him she didn't appreciate his comments. He pulled her in for a kiss and she quickly pulled away. He chuckled and brought her hand up to his lips. "But it was no easy conquest, even for the King of Hell." He added and that cooled her temper tremendously.

"It took like, what, all of two days?" she asked him, ignoring the week where he stalked her. He now looked at her differently, as if he was showing how he admired her, and not just because she was his. She could have punched him. She never wanted him to win her over so easily and quickly; that suggested that she was easy and desperate. She was strong and she wanted to be seen that way. The fact that she accepted his proposal after two days didn't make her feel strong.

"Yes, but you're missing the point." Crowley said as he stroked her cheek, fingers grazing down her neck to her shoulder, his eyes so soft.

"Humor me." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest, her voice slightly cold as if trying to maintain her bit of anger. She had wanted to make the chase difficult for him, but found that she was falling for him, failing in her plans. She sort of was easy and desperate. Exactly what point was she missing? That she was incredibly lonely and a complete outcast? No, pretty sure she always knew that.

"Had I asked anyone else, they _wouldn't_ have refused my proposal, walk out of the bar _that_ night and demand that we share out personal stories all for the sake of getting to know each other." He replied and stared at her, like a predator to its prey that was completely unaware. He stared at her as if he was hungry for her flesh, as if he was aroused.

That's when Clara felt her anger slip away, having realized that that's what he admired about her. She had the strength to push him away and think about his proposal rather than jump out of her seat at the bar and across the table like a two dollar trick. That's what he wanted, someone who didn't say yes right away. He had told her that that night, but only now did she really feel it.

His hand stroked her forearm and, as he approached, his hand went to her back and followed her spine, where it rested in the small of her back. He was so close that his breath was comfortably warm on her neck. He knew just how to touch her to make her crumble in his arms.

She couldn't stay angry at him for long. She sighed and he pulled her into his arm and dipped her back as if they were dancing the tango. She met his eyes, being held a foot or so above the floor, grinning sinisterly.

"You fucking romantic." She said with a sort of sweet venom. He grinned and brought her back onto her two feet, this time holding her tightly against him. He kissed her quickly, like it was a tease and propped his arm for her to take it. She hooked her arm with his and smiled with a dark glimmer in her eyes.

He knew she couldn't stay mad at him.


	17. Back in the Saddle

The song here is "Back in the Saddle" by Aerosmith.

**Back in the Saddle**

Crowley took pride in Hell and what he did to it. Before, everyone hated it, humans and demons alike. Crowley wanted it to be a place that a demon could call "Home" and if it looked less full of blood, bones, flesh and fear, maybe more souls would sign up for deals. And, once a human soul is stripped of humanity, the demon legions grow and give the angels a real pain in the ass, a real reason to bitch and moan.

He had altered Hell and created a never-ending queue for the souls. Other than that, Hell looked like a wicked classy building painted mostly in shades of red and black. Everywhere, fireplaces burned with the fires of Hell. Deep below, the source of the fire, the human souls were being tortured to becoming demons. Those that hadn't made deals, and were just really shitty people, stood in the never-ending queue.

It may not have been flesh torn torture, but it was still torture. And, naturally, Crowley boasted that he was the best at torturing and that no one could give a good torture like he could. Clara couldn't help but smile. Oh, how Crowley was so clever and horrifyingly cruel. She loved it.

In one wing of Hell, which was quite vast, was a room full of Hellhounds in large cages. All of them snarled and tried to bite through the cage. They looked full of rage, ready to sink their teeth into flesh to drag a soul to Hell. They looked ready to devour, never mind drag.

"These ones belong to crossroad demons. Only they can have Hellhounds," Crowley explained, looking at the creatures with a sort of pride. "They are not so easily controlled, but no one knows them better than me." He added with a sinister smile. "All other Hellhounds just roam downstairs or lurk in the shadows."

Then, Clara saw one Hellhound, not caged up, approaching slowly. It was larger than all the others, even bigger than Ginger. Crowley smiled darkly and when the Hellhound growled, she was slightly worried. It circled her and Crowley and he patted its head as it sat on the other side of him, away from her, which Clara didn't mind.

"This is Juliet." He said, glancing at it.

"Your Hellhound." Clara said and he glanced at her with a grin. "I'm not surprised." She added and there was a spark in his eyes, like he knew what she meant and took it as a compliment: a large Hellhound to match Crowley's large ego.

He patted Juliet and she returned to the room, as if keeping guard. She would growl at the others, those too rowdy, and they would back away from the cage. They feared Juliet. She could see how Juliet and Crowley were a perfect match as demon and Hellhound: both were superior and authoritative.

However, Clara couldn't help but notice one difference between Juliet and her lover: whenever a few demons by passed them, she didn't see fear in them when they glanced at their King.

And then, just because this made her a little uncomfortable, those demons seemed confused to as why she was there. However, this time, she wasn't just a Cambion; she was the Cambion Queen of Hell. That meant something. That was power. So, that little bit of uneasiness didn't make her scared. She wasn't on Earth anymore, trying to hide from everyone and everything.

Nonetheless, she wondered if Crowley could see what she saw, the lack of fear in his demons. She had no doubt that the demons were loyal, or he may not have had Abaddon bite the dust. But did he see how he was not feared like the Hellhounds feared Juliet? Or was it more along the lines of did he want to be feared?

Crowley continued with the tour and then, in one of the many corridors, Clara saw a gorgeous face approaching them. On his forearm, she noticed a strange mark. She glanced at Crowley, who was grinning, opening his arms as if he was welcoming a son back home. How odd. Not only that, but did he just tremble a little for a split second?

"And this is Dean Winchester, a Knight of Hell, wearing the Mark of Cain very well." Crowley said and all Dean did was stare at Clara with a grin. She couldn't help but smile sweetly at him. He really was good looking, even if she had a shiver run down her spine.

What the Hell was that about? Did she just tremble a little too?

"Having some fun, Crowley?" Dean asked him, slowly, but casually, tearing his gaze from Clara and grinning at the King of Hell.

"I heard you have." Crowley replied, looking at Clara and back at Dean as if he wasn't pleased with the glances between his Knight and his Queen. He glanced back at Dean and he was all business once again. "Chasing rogue demons and those whose loyalty is questionable." He added, but his tone suggested that he wasn't upset about this.

"That's my job, right?" Dean asked and Clara suddenly got another slight chill run down her spine; his tone and the glimmer in his eyes. It was as if he was saying that he could easily do something else and enjoy every minute of it. She glanced at Crowley, who was placid. She wondered if he was slightly unsure about Dean like she was.

"And you do it so well." Crowley said and side stepped towards Clara, letting Dean pass to leave. However, when he did, he glanced back at her and she couldn't help but meet his eyes. As handsome as he was, he sort of creeped her out.

When she glanced at Crowley, he watched her as if trying to figure out how she really felt about Dean. Could he see how uncertain she was? Or was he worried that Dean took a liking to her?

"What's next?" she asked sweetly. She just wanted to move away from that situation. At that point, it seemed like Crowley was going to forget about how Dean stared at her, but she doubted he'd ever forget.

They completed the tour with his office, but when they walked in, she noticed there were two desks in the center. If this was his office, there should only be one, which would have been Crowley's kind of classy, but having a second desk made it seem slightly odd. Then she noticed the name plates on both desks; engraved on the name plate on the desk to the left read "King of Hell". The one to the right read "Queen of Hell".

She glanced at Crowley who grinned at her. She couldn't help but grin in response. She wasn't going to be just a pretty face standing next to him; she was going to be his co-ruler of Hell like the term "Queen" really suggested. Clara felt a little guilty for feeling surprised. She should have believed that when Crowley said "Queen of Hell", he meant "Co-ruler of Hell".

"You got me a desk? In _your _office?" she asked him. His lips widened in a smile, but it was dark. To anyone else, she would imagine that they'd shrink back, but she found him so attractive.

"Our office." He corrected and went on to explain how he organized and catalogued the contracts of deals made.

"What humans wouldn't do for the things they wanted." She said and he grinned at her as she looked at some of the contracts. He couldn't help but take notice on how he had said the same thing a while ago.

He continued and showed her all of the ancient transcripts he kept and what they were about. It was mostly political and she admitted to him that she had no knowledge of political business. Crowley grinned and pulled her close to him.

"Leave it all to me." He said and she raised an eyebrow. What else was she going to do? Learn and take over? She had no interest in politics. Not only that, but there was a sort of condescending tone to his comment. That, she immediately reacted to.

"You can have it." she said and pushed him away a bit so she could walk away and explore her side of the office. She sat behind her desk and looked through the drawers. All she kept thinking about was what kind of business thing could she do? What did she have to offer in that office?

He walked over beside her and leaned against her desk, looking down at her, smiling, as if she was so adorable. She glanced up and met his eyes, raising an eyebrow and they just stared at each other.

"What?" she asked him, knowing he was thinking about something. He always did.

"You look entrancing in that chair." He said and she laughed, but he didn't mind.

At that moment, the door opened and a demon stepped in with a folder in his hand. When he saw Clara, he froze and glanced at Crowley, seeming confused. Clara couldn't resist preparing herself for something to happen.


	18. Dangerous Type

The song here is "Dangerous Type" by Letters to Cleo.

**Dangerous Type**

Crowley stood up and turned to face the demon that had just walked in. He smiled, but it wasn't like the ones he gave Clara. This smile was friendly, but she could tell he was all about business at this moment, like he had been to every demon they encountered on the tour.

Before the demon could say anything, Crowley gestured to her, as if to say that no business could continue until she has been presented.

"I introduce to you your Queen of Hell, Clara." Crowley said, his voice stern, but smooth, especially when he said her name. Clara wondered if the demon would take kindly to that or if he'd just look at her like everyone else.

The demon bowed his head and looked at her with black eyes. She felt slightly worried. Was she supposed to do the black eyed thing in return? If so, big disappointment there. She wasn't able to, being a Cambion. So, she just nodded with an approving smile. She was certain that this demon could sense something different about her, like the others, no doubt.

Crowley glanced at her and introduced the demon as his lieutenant.

"Nikolai, Your Majesty." He said to Clara, as if maybe she would acknowledge his name, unlike Crowley. She smiled softly. Nicolai seemed loyal and maybe he wouldn't mind having a Cambion for a Queen.

"A pleasure to meet you, Nikolai." She said and he smiled, which shattered his firm and military type image. His smile was dark and full of mischief. When he glanced at Crowley, he straightened and the smile vanished in a split second.

"What do you have for me?" Crowley asked him, his tone slightly more harsh than it had been.

He handed out the folder and informed him of a big fish that has contacted a crossroad demon for a deal. At that moment, Crowley's cell phone rang. Nicolai stopped talking as Crowley pulled the phone out of his breast pocket inside his jacket. He glanced at it and placed it back. Nikolai continued talking about the "big "fish" and Crowley lifted up his hand.

"There's only a few selected that I will personally see in order to seal the deal. I'm the King of Hell now, not the King of the Crossroads. I'm certain Zephyr can handle it." Crowley said and Nikolai looked at him, as if he wanted to argue. When Crowley took notice, that look vanished and Nikolai stood firm and looked up ahead like a toy soldier.

"Fine." Crowley said and ripped the folder out of Nikolai's hand. "But let this serve as a warning. Next time you want to go snatching kisses; don't choose a bitch with mental problems!" Crowley added and gestured Nikolai to leave. Crowley seemed annoyed and with that tone… it was slightly difficult for Clara to not be turned on.

When Nikolai left and Crowley turned towards her, looking at the folder, she wasn't certain what all of that was about, just that he was so attractive when he was angry. Crowley dropped the folder on his desk and adjusted his tie, then he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I have to go make this deal." He said with his stern business expression. However, his voice indicated that he'd rather stay with her.

"Because he's a big fish." She said. He grinned and looked at her as if he was proud. "Meaning he's an important asset." She added.

"Clever." He said and kissed her gently. He wrapped his arms around her and when he pulled back to look at her, she grinned.

His cell phone rang again and he rolled his eyes. He pulled it out, glanced at it and placed it back.

Clara had placed her hands behind her back and snapped her fingers quietly as she cleared her throat. She glanced up at him, mimicking the smile he gave her, to say that she wished he'd stay.

"Duties call." She said softly with a smile.

"I'll return as soon as this Helminth has sealed his fate." Crowley said and kissed her one last time.

"I'll be here." She said. He grinned, snapped his fingers and vanished.

Clara pulled open her top desk drawer and picked up Crowley's cell phone, turning it on.

"Just going to look through your phone." She said softly to herself.


	19. Trouble's What You're In

The song here is "Trouble's What Your In" by Fink. It was in Season 1 of Bitten.

**Trouble's What You're In**

Clara looked through his phone and found that "Moose", who she knew was Sam Winchester, had often called Crowley's cell phone. He left several voicemails and he even sent a few text messages; all of them unheard and unread.

She checked the dates and found that the call he received during the time they sat on her sofa, talking about their lives, was from Sam and Crowley hadn't contacted him back. There was a text message sent a few minutes later and it was the same. Crowley was clearly ignoring Sam.

Knowing that, it made her think of that day when they shared each other's stories. He said he had to leave and he did, but it seemed he didn't visit Sam. So, it left her to wonder: where did he go?

She brushed it off and went through the messages. It didn't matter what Crowley really did when he left her apartment. If that was his way to make her hurry up and to make her decision, she couldn't be angry with him. It was done, she was Queen of Hell and, most importantly, she knew he was crafty. So, Clara wasn't going to get upset about this bit of information.

What sort of concerned her was that Sam wanted Crowley to talk to him, to answer his questions; to tell him what he did to Dean and why he wasn't answering. He wanted him to fix what he did. And he wasn't going to stop until he got an answer. There were also a few colorful words, which made her grin. Yes, Crowley could be many of those things at times, but she heard the emotions in Sam's voice. He wanted his brother back. Part of her wanted to help him while the other one wanted to laugh darkly and forget his messages to Crowley.

Clara didn't know what it was like to have someone you grow up with, to have someone by your side your whole life and, especially, to lose them. But hearing Sam's voice, the anger and the sadness, her human heart bled for him, overpowering the demon inside for the moment.

She had finished going through her lover's phone and when Crowley had returned about thirty minutes later, he kept checking his suit jacket and then his pant pockets.

"I know I had it." Crowley mumbled with irritation in his voice. Clara got up from her chair and leaned against her desk. She wasn't going to keep this a secret from him. Why? It wasn't like he'd get mad at her. She was certain of that.

"Looking for your phone?" she asked him. He glanced up and saw his phone in her hand. At first, he looked surprised, then, it was as if he was forming a suspicion. He walked calmly up to her and took his phone from her hand gently as he kept his gaze on her.

He looked into her eyes and she simply smiled sweetly, innocently. However, he knew only she could have taken his phone. She used her demonic power to get his phone. At that moment, he made sure to make a mental note on how crafty she could be. Not only that, but she had a temper. It was probably best that he never angered her to the point she wouldn't mind unleashing a little bit of vengeance on him. He doubted it would ever happen, but it was best not to underestimate her. Then, he suddenly realized that this came to him as a bit of a surprise. He loved it. She was so much like him.

Clara expected him to say something or get mad at her, but he didn't.

"Sam Winchester has been calling." She said and he placed his phone in his inside pocket and met her eyes, now a little irritated.

"Annoying little brat." He replied. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to smile innocently. Only he knew she wasn't so innocent.

"He's inquiring about Dean." she said and the corner of his lips twitched. "Seems he wants you to see him." she added and he narrowed his eyes at her.

He knew where she was going with this.

"I think you should pay him a little visit." She added and placed her hands on his chest, standing close to him. "I wouldn't mind meeting him." she added and he glanced at her as if that was the last thing he'd want.

After stroking his chest seductively, she met his eyes and there was that demon glimmer.

"Then, when we come back," she said, stroking his chest again and gently grazing his lips with hers, said softly and seductively: "We could have some fun."

Damn.


	20. Hell's Bells

Just wanted to say a quick thank you to my guest reviewer Naomi for sticking with _ALL_ my stories. Thank you. And for that, I dedicate this chapter to you, because I know you're excited about Clara meeting Sam.

The song here is "Hell's Bells" by AC/DC.

**Hell's Bells**

Crowley wrapped an arm around her and snapped his fingers.

They were standing in an elegant place, but you couldn't ignore the military equipment and the lack of windows. It was a large old bunker filled with books and relics. They soon heard footsteps and a tall man walked into the room with a book and a pencil in his mouth.

"Hello, Moose." Crowley said and the man lifted his head, pencil falling from his mouth. When he glanced over at Crowley, he seemed enraged.

"How did you -" Sam began, but Crowley interrupted him.

"You will address my Queen first." He said. Clara almost laughed. She sensed it wasn't so much of a "she's more important" type of demand. It was a "I have something you'd like but can't have" kind of demand, but said with pride.

Sam finally took notice of the woman standing with Crowley.

"Moose, Clara. Clara, Moose." Crowley said with that business like smile on his face. Sam was silent for a few seconds, then closed the book and placed it on the table without looking away from the demons that invaded his home.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all this time. I summoned you. I called you. I left you voicemails. I even texted you." Sam said with anger in his voice.

"Sam, please, enough with the Taylor Swift whining." Crowley said with that glimmer in his eyes. Clara fought the urge to laugh, but settled for a dark smile.

"I tried everything and what do you do? Get hitched?" he said, raising his voice. It seemed like that was the last thing he expected Crowley to do. It was safe for Clara to say that Crowley had surprised _everyone_ with his quest for a Queen.

Crowley raised an eyebrow, as if he wasn't thrilled having a human neglect the fact that he was, not only King of Hell, but a demon that could kill him in a split second. However, he looked slightly amused.

"And you never got over me." Crowley replied, as if he got the better end of the deal. Obviously, he enjoyed playing with this hunter. It took a lot to keep Clara from laughing, but she maintained her dark grin.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked him. "What did you do to him?" he asked, getting angry. He approached and Crowley didn't move. He wasn't intimidated. "You were chained up once..." Sam said, threatening. He was about to continue his sentence, when Clara stepped up. It was just an instinct that pushed her forward. It took her by surprise, but it stunned Sam.

She flicked her fingers and a chair behind the hunter slid out.

"Sit." She demanded softly. Sam just looked at her and when he didn't move. She repeated her demand and held out her hand. At that very moment, he was pushed into the chair and couldn't get out.

"Now, sit and listen." She said, each word sounding as if they were their own sentence. She glanced up and grinned at Crowley. He undoubtedly thought that being the Queen of Hell fitted her well.

"Now, I would love to help." Crowley began, when Sam interrupted.

"I'm sure of it." he said sarcastically. Clara narrowed her eyes on Sam and he jolted upright with a shot of pain. It was over as quickly as it began. He was breathing hard and his jaw was clenched.

"Oops." She said so casually and smiled sweetly to Sam who glared at her. She couldn't help it. He was the first human she encountered since being Queen of Hell, and with her newfound carelessness, she didn't see why she couldn't inflict a little bit of pain when Sam disrespected the King of Hell.

"What have you done to Dean?" Sam asked him.

"I simply woke him up." Crowley replied. "You understand about the Mark of Cain, don't you?" he asked and Sam's jaw clenched and his eyes were full of hatred.

"It changed him." Sam said and it seemed that, as he said it, it hit him. The anger fell and he looked devastated. "He's a demon?" he asked, but it was more like a question posed in hopes that Crowley said: "No, don't be silly Moose". It seemed like Sam would prefer hearing that his brother was dead. Clara sneered. What was so bad about being a demon? Stupid humans.

"It's the Mark of Cain." Crowley replied, as if hinting that he had nothing to do with Dean becoming a demon. "You saw him; he was giving in and he clearly didn't want let it go. If I intervene, he'll turn Hell upside down." He added and his tone, as well as his facial expression, was all business.

"You did this to him." Sam said, accusingly. "This is all your fault." He added.

"Blaming me won't help you." Crowley said. "You wanted Abaddon dead as much as me. You knew the risks." He added and then he looked softer. "I suggest you follow my example." He said and propped his arm. Clara hooked hers with his and they stared at each other for a couple of seconds, as if they were a poster couple for marriage. Then, Crowley snapped his fingers and they were gone.


	21. Hey You

The song here is "Hey You" by Pink Floyd.

**Hey You**

They got back, not to the office, but their apartment. Crowley was not pleased. If anything, he was stressed. Clara felt a little bad, because she insisted they go visit Sam, but she believed he had to eventually face the hunter and let him know that yes, Dean was a demon.

Did she want him to do anything, like help Sam get his brother back? She would like it if he did, but she knew better. Demons don't help unless they get something out of it, not that Clara thought that was a bad thing.

Dean wore the Mark of Cain and he would never want to let it go. Crowley was right, Dean would cause chaos trying to keep it and it was best to let him be. The last thing they needed was a slashing crazed demon with the Mark. And even if he did return to Sam, what would become of the Mark?

She walked over to Crowley who had his back turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder blades. She could sense that he wasn't happy that she wanted to go see Sam and she got him to take her to the hunter. However, she knew how to turn his frown upside down, so to speak.

"We should spend all day in bed." She said softly and she could feel him relax, as if he liked the idea. Her hands rose up on his chest and gripped his jacket. He let her pull it off of him and she caught sight of a grin on his lips. She tossed it behind her and he slowly turned to face her with the demon glimmer in his eyes.

She slipped out of her shoes and he quickly picked her up in his arms with a low growl in his throat. She wrapped hers around his neck and stroked his hair as they stared at each other.

"I was quite impressed with you today." He said with a grin so dark and wicked, for a second she thought he was about to get angry with her. But the feeling in her body told her otherwise. This wasn't anger; it was seductive hunger.

"I'm good at being bad." She said with a little evil giggle and stroked his face, following his jaw line, encouraging another growl from her lover.

"Indeed." He replied, carrying her over to the bed.

"Mad that I took your phone?" she asked him with a dark glimmer in her eyes matched with a dark grin.

"How could I, darling?" he asked her and kissed her softly. "However, I'd be certain to keep an eye on you." He added which made her laugh and smile.

Oh, how he enjoyed the sound of her laughter and the sparkle in her eyes when she smiled. It aroused him.

He walked to the bed and dropped her on it, staring down at her with a sinister grin.

"Is this the part where you tell me I'm a bad girl?" she asked him, propping herself on her elbows, crossing her ankles over and looking up at him with a seductive grin.

"No, it's the part where I _show_ you." He replied, bending over her with a predatory stare. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck when he was over her.

"FYI, dear," she began between kisses. "I'm not fond of handcuffs." She added and she could feel his lips widen in a smile. When he pulled away, he stared at her like she was everything to him, only with a darkly seductive glimmer.

"I don't need handcuffs." He said and there was a slight growl in his throat. That sent a chill down her spine as well as an urge to just give in completely to him.

At that moment, there was a knock on their door. He sighed and glanced over. For the first time, she saw how he looked when truly angry. He slid off and when he was on his feet, walked towards the door with anger in every moment.

She slid off the bed as well and stood behind him, but with some distance, of course. The demon in her immediately felt afraid, but it also knew that he'd never turn that anger towards her, so the fear quickly vanished.

He opened the door and a female demon stood there, looking just as angry.

"I heard that you took the Mendel deal. That was mine. I'm in charge of the crossroads. Not you. Not anymore." She said and Clara saw Crowley's body tense with anger. Oh, Hell was about to be unleashed.

"Need I remind you who I am to you?" Crowley asked her. Regardless of his anger and the sharp coldness, his voice was smooth. "Need I remind you that when I am here, you are to wait until I am in my office? Need I remind you that if you need to speak me, you are to speak to _my _lieutenant first?" he asked her, his voice rising with every question. There was rage increasing in his voice and the demon began to shrink away and lower her eyes.

"You expect me to talk to Nikolai after what he -" she began, the anger still in her voice, but it was nothing compared to Crowley's tone now.

"Yes!" Crowley snarled. "And if you ever have the audacity to knock on this door again, I will torture you myself!" he snapped and the demon was frozen in sheer terror.

At that moment, Nikolai arrived and stood behind the invading demon.

"Take whatever it is Zephyr wants and leave it on my desk." Crowley said and slammed the door in the demon's face.

Crowley then just stood there, fuming angry. Clara had that frightened feeling creep back, for the obvious reason that Crowley radiated with power when he was enraged. Most importantly, he could be quite unpredictable. On the other hand, knowing that she was his Queen, she knew he wouldn't hurt her in anger.

She walked over to him and stood between him and the door. She closed the gap between them and she could see his anger beginning to simmer down. She stroked his face until he looked at her with soft eyes.

This is what he wanted most: someone all to himself that could distract him. And she was perfection.

"Where were we?" she asked him and lead him back to their bed once his lips broaden into a mischievous grin.


	22. My Medicine

The song here is "My Medicine" by The Pretty Reckless.

**My Medicine**

After some time, which they didn't keep track of in Hell for the obvious reason that time passed by faster than it did on Earth, Crowley returned to their office while Clara took a shower and got dressed. It was odd to have water in Hell, but she didn't think further about it. Did she really care how Crowley got her everything she needed? In a way, yes, but she didn't care about the plumbing.

Once Clara was ready, she left for the office with Ginger by her side. Once she stepped in, she saw that it didn't take long for Zephyr to return. This time, she was calmer and more aware of her position. And, for good measure, Nikolai was there, standing behind her. Was he there to make sure she behaved herself?

He glanced over his shoulder and gave a slight bow of the head. Clara smiled and walked to her desk. Once she sat down, Zephyr looked at her with a sort of blank expression, and then returned to looking at Crowley who sat there, eyes on a piece of paper. It seemed like he wasn't even listening to her, but Clara knew he was.

"I just don't -" Zephyr began, but Crowley lifted his eyes up to her and she quickly shut her mouth. The look she received was annoyance and she already saw him angry. Clara guessed having Crowley enraged once was enough.

"I had to take time away from my own work because the both of you cannot come to a sort of agreement and do your jobs properly." Crowley said without looking at the two demons standing before his desk. Nikolai seemed just as military as always, but both him and Zephyr looked like they got smacked hard.

"I -" Zephyr began, but Crowley looked up at her and then at Nikolai.

"I'll tell you when to speak. Until then, shut it." Crowley said, anger beginning to seep into his voice. "Nikolai, if she doesn't shut up, you can drag her downstairs." He added and Zephyr held her lips tightly together.

Crowley picked up the papers he was reading, held them out and Nikolai stepped up, taking them, and then returned behind Zephyr.

"Now, I demand that the both of you come to a compromise or you will both be replaced." Crowley said and the demons remained standing straight with blank expressions. "Is that clear?" he asked them.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Both demons said at the same time and Nikolai opened the door.

As Zephyr was about to walk out of the door, she glanced over her shoulder, met Clara's eyes, and sneered at her. Clara couldn't believe it. The demon bitch actually had the audacity to sneer at her like she was a pathetic excuse for a demon? Zephyr had no respect what so ever, not for Clara, not for Nikolai and, certainly, not for Crowley.

That's when Clara's temper boiled quickly and exploded.

Before Zephyr could step into the hall, she gasped and gripped her throat, screeching like a dying animal, caught in a death trap. She fell to the floor and black smoke was seeping out of her mouth along with blood. Crowley and Nikolai both glanced at her and then at Clara, who was now standing behind her desk, eyes darker than the night sky during a New Moon, along with the look of pure wrath.

As soon as it began, it slowly began to stop. When Zephyr stood up, gasping, she glanced over at Clara, who still looked like she was ready to kill. She sat down calmly and looked through the papers on her desk with an eerie calmness.

Crowley didn't need to ask what had happened. He caught a glimpse of it just as Clara inflicted a punishment. He approached the door, staring down on the crossroads demon. Zephyr looked frightened now, receiving the full extent of Crowley's angry glare while Nikolai simply stood there like a toy soldier, looking ahead.

"Get her out of my sight and summon everyone in the assembly hall." Crowley said, his voice grave and harsh, and then he turned away. Nikolai pushed Zephyr out of the door and closed it behind him.

Crowley approached Clara who lifted her eyes up to him sweetly. In her eyes, was a wild fury like that of a Hellhound with a soul caught between its fangs. Along with the fury, buried underneath, it seemed like an old wound had been freshly opened. She stood up and Crowley let her come to him and bury herself in his arms, her face in his neck.

"That wench bloodied the flooring just out of our office." Clara said, as if that's what really bothered her.

"She will pay for what she did." Crowley said softly to her, stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"Is that why you called for an assembly?" she asked him and he confirmed it. "Why don't you let me address your legions." She added. When he pulled back, he seemed unable to figure out why. Then, the corner of his lips twitched, as if he was about to grin. "If they don't care for me, I'll show them why they should." She added and his lips broadened into a sinister smile.

"And hail their Queen, fair regent of the night." Crowley said, and his smile changed into a grin. It made whatever Clara was feeling slip away and fade, as if it was never there. The demon in her refused to relive those old feelings of rejection and wanted to feel powerful.

"Yeah, whatever." Clara replied, not knowing what the Hell he was talking about as they walked out of the office.


	23. Supremacy

The song here is "Supremacy" by Muse.

**Supremacy**

They walked into this room that looked like the back of a stage and Clara began to feel nervous. She wasn't good with crowds. Then, Nikolai walked up to them with a clipboard.

"Whenever you're ready." he said to the both of them and stood by far off to the right, waiting. Crowley glanced at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"You don't expect me to speak to them alone, do you? Like they would even listen." She added and he placed his hands on her forearms and looked at her softly, as if a sort of father figure. That made her skin crawl.

He could see her confidence fading and knew that it would quickly resurface. All she had to do was walk out and know that he was there for her.

"I'll be there, in my throne." He said and walked her to the large dark red curtain. He pulled it back where she could see a theater room. On the stage, were two large black thrones with chains and skulls carved into them; at least it seemed that way. The cushioning was velvet crimson and they were magnificent, seeming well fitted for Hell. Above were bright lights and facing the stage were seats full of demons, waiting for their King to speak. However, they were in for a surprise.

She pulled back and there was a sort of inner conflict. The human was full of panic while the demon was getting annoyed and just wanted to go out there and raise a little Hell.

Crowley tucked a stand of hair behind her ear and placed his hand in her back. Then, Ginger appeared and sat by her feet. She growled, as if to say they were there for support. She patted her Hellhound and glanced at Crowley, then at Nikolai.

"Be ready to drag Zephyr up for all to see." she said and the lieutenant nodded with a slight grin. He walked away and left the King and Queen to take their cue when they were prepared. Crowley smiled at her with a dark pride in his eyes. Her confidence was returning, like predicted.

She glanced out one last time and saw Dean, standing apart from all the others. He was very gorgeous. Then, she noticed how the other demons stayed far from him, as if they didn't trust him. Yeah, she should probably do the same.

When she pulled back and glanced at Crowley, it seemed he knew who had caught her eye and he didn't seem all that thrilled. She smiled and stroked his suit as if he was the one making a speech. She met his eyes and sighed.

"I'm ready."

They stepped out on the stage together and the demons were silent as they watched them. Their eyes were mostly on Clara. She looked elegant and powerful, wearing a beautiful black dress and sparkling diamond earrings. For a moment, the pair stood and looked at the audience, and then Crowley sat in his throne and left the auditorium to Clara. Ginger sat by the empty throne, watching her owner.

Clara knew they stared at her, seeing her humanity and hating it. However, her demonic side would take care of that.

"Your King calls you here to bring to your attention a little problem in the ranks." Clara said and when she glanced at Nikolai, he took that as his cue and escorted Zephyr to the aisle between the stage and the rows of seats filled with demons.

"Tell your fellow demons what occurred." She said to Zephyr, who kept her eyes low.

"I was about to leave -" Zephyr began, but Clara cut her off with a harsh and stern tone of voice.

"From the beginning."

There was a slight pause, but Zephyr continued and, this time, from the beginning.

"Last night, our King wasn't in his office and I was angry about missing out on a large deal that I believed to be mine. I went to our King's room, even if I knew it was off-limits. When our King answered, I mistakenly lashed out. Our King quickly reminded me of my place and had his lieutenant escort me away; to leave my case on our King's desk. Then, earlier today, in his office, the problem had been dealt with and, on my way out, I erroneously sneered at our Queen." Zephyr said, having kept her eyes low the entire time.

Clara looked at her audience, keeping her straight posture and the allure of power. She was ready to continue.

"I am certain you wonder why your King has taken on a Queen just as I am certain that you wonder what can possibly be my role, my importance." Clara said, feeling the demon in her radiate with power. Either that or its ego was growing. "Since you all want to know so badly, I'll let your comrade tell you." She said and glared down at Zephyr.

"What happened when you sneered at me?" she asked the demon.

"I was being strangled and my essence was being squeezed, as if something was pulling me out of my vessel. The more I struggled against it, the more my vessel burned on the inside and I was bleeding out of my vessel's mouth." Zephyr said and it seemed many of the demons looked at Clara with a hint of fear. The Cambion was capable of inflicting _that much _pain?

Hell yes.

"Why do you think you received such agony?" Clara asked her. Zephyr was silent for some time, but she responded in fear that if she didn't, more pain would be given.

"I disrespected our Queen." Zephyr replied, her voice sounding as if she was defeated.

"Wrong." Clara corrected and every demon looked at her with bewilderment. She could even feel Crowley feeling slightly puzzled. She remained silent for a couple of seconds to enjoy the moment.

"When you disrespect me, do you really know who you are disrespecting?" she asked. When Zephyr didn't reply, Clara snarled with a surge of rage: "Your King!"

She glared at the audience and after a few seconds, softened her eyes and her face. She even gave a soft smile, but was highly sinister as she looked at as many faces in the crowd as she could.

"Your King deserves and demands respect, obedience and loyalty to him, his decision and anything he desires." She said and glared down at Zephyr. This is the moment that would change everything. She spoke in a stern voice as she radiated with power, glaring at every demon, hoping to sent chills throughout every one of them.

"I am the enforcer." She said, making every word seem like its own sentence. She glanced down at Zephyr with supremacy. "Let your comrade serve as a warning."

At that moment, she turned to take her throne. There was a pause, all eyes still on her, and then Crowley stood up and took his place on the stage. He fixed his suit, and placed his hands in his pockets as he looked at his legions.

Some demons began changing their facial expressions, as if they had lost any respect they had felt for their King. However, Crowley remained placid, even in his voice.

"The next time one you of show disrespect, your punishment won't be at my hands or those of your Queen." He said and glanced at the demon, the only Knight of Hell, Dean Winchester, wearing the Mark of Cain proudly. Dean grinned and slowly glanced at the audience with a look that said "I dare you".

Crowley didn't finish his sentence. That had sent more fear throughout the crowd than saying the words. Crowley turned, glanced at Clara and she knew it was her cue to stand up and walk with him behind the curtain. Ginger followed and once behind the curtain, Clara sigh with a smile on her face.

At that moment, Crowley spun her around, pulled her into his arms and kissed her with such heated passion. It was safe to say that her performance turned him on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. That moment told her exactly what would happen once they got into their apartment. Her dress might need a new zipper…

Someone walked up and quickly stopped.

"Yes, lieutenant." Crowley said, pulling his lips away from Clara's, knowing it was Nikolai.

"I could come back -" he began to say, but Crowley glanced at him.

"Make it fast." He said. Oh yeah, he had no patience. He wanted to have a long lovely night with his Queen. And vice versa.

Nikolai approached, looking only at Clara.

"I wanted to say congratulations on your excellent first speech as Queen." He said with sincerity and she smiled sweetly in response. He then glanced at Crowley. "Would you like me to take the names of those who mentioned that our Queen is a Cambion?" he asked, as if he really wanted for his King to say yes.

"Absolutely." Crowley said and Nikolai almost smiled.

"Crowley, dear." Clara said. He met her eyes and she titled her head innocently. She glanced at Nikolai and kept that sweet and innocent allure. "Only if it's in a disrespectful manner." She added and Nikolai nodded as if satisfied, bowed and walked away.

Crowley stared at her, grinning. She met his eyes and grinned as well. She wasn't ashamed of being a Cambion amongst full demons. She was Queen. Why should she feel ashamed?

"I am so exhausted and starving." She said with a seductive voice, filled with a sort of dark charm. Crowley wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked to their apartment.


	24. Give You What You Like

Hey, I just wanted to say that reviews are appreciated and, if you could do me a favor, give my other stories a chance? That would mean the world to me. Thanks.

The song here is "Give You What You Like" by Avril Lavigne.

**Give You What You Like**

Once they got to the door of their apartment, Crowley snapped his fingers and then opened the door. The first thing she noticed was the classical music and then, the darkness. However, it was a soft darkness with all of her candles lit around the apartment. Once she walked in, she could see black and red rose pedals all over the floor around and on the bed. Next to the bed were a large silver cloche platter and a bottle of champagne on a cart.

Crowley closed and locked the door behind him and watched her as she lifted the dome lid and saw chocolate, a jar of Nutella, strawberries, mangoes, various kinds of cheese and meats, shrimp with a cocktail sauce, caviar, oysters, small pastries and a can of whipped cream.

She turned and glanced at Crowley who was removing his tie as he kept his eyes on her.

"You fucking romantic." She said with a grin and approached him. "You little devil." She said with a small evil giggle. Even Crowley couldn't resist a little chuckle.

He unzipped her dress slowly and when she kicked off her shoes, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bed.

"It's really good to be Queen." She said as he set her down. He removed his jacket and his shoes and laid beside her. He stroked her skin, staring at her as if she was a piece of art to be admired and marveled. She stroked his face and curled up close to him, feeling his warmth and taking in the scent of his expensive after shave.

"Is all that food for me?" she asked. Stupid question, yes, but she didn't figure he would eat human food. Hell, she wasn't sure she could either.

"I have something much more delightful to devour." He replied with a low growl in his throat. She glanced at him and noticed he was staring at her body, hands lingering on her hips, and then slowly stroking her thigh. His touch was so light, it tickled her.

He was right about that. He fed her the food seductively and she thought for sure she would hate that. Whenever Clara saw a scene like that in a movie, she'd snarl and swear she'd never be fed like a dog! However, it was so comforting lying on the bed next to Crowley. Then, she found out what he was planning on doing with the whipped cream. He applied it to her arms, her legs and her stomach only so he could lick it off of her skin.

She couldn't resist laughing as his tongue on her skin tickled. It gave her goose bumps.

Then, assumingly, just to get her to laugh once more, he applied the whipped cream to his chest. She crawled over him like a hungry predator, making it seem like she was going to return the favor, but she picked up some of the whipped cream with her index finger. Crowley raised an eyebrow, but watched patiently.

Then she smeared that whipped cream on his nose and laughed. He closed his eyes in a brief moment as if to say he should have seen that coming. But the grin on his lips said he actually enjoyed that little bit.

Then he twisted and rolled so she would be beneath him; smearing the whipped cream on her chest and bra. Then he lowered his face to hers and smeared the whipped cream on her nose too. Only he then licked it off and stared at her as if she was the most gorgeous thing in Hell.

"You think I could get a glass of champagne?" she asked him with a grin.

"What's the magic word?" he asked her with a slight grin, but the darkness was in his voice.

"May I have a glass of champagne, my devilishly handsome King of the one and only daunting Hell?" she asked and he stared at her as if baffled, but his grin said he rather enjoyed what she said.

"Please, was the answer, darling." He added and she laughed. "But I could get used to that." he added and she kissed him hard as if to tell him he was everything to her.

An old thought crept back into her mind; the one where she once believed demons could never be capable of loving and how she was wrong, especially about Crowley. Yes, maybe it was because he was stuck with human emotions, but she was certain it was because he found someone that would love him, even knowing what he is. And because she was in the same shape and form as him, demonic and wanting love, they were a perfect match. She had this thought before, but it felt so good to know that her grandmother was right: no matter what, someone will love her.

As they kissed each other passionately, she held onto that thought, feeling complete bliss that her years of loneliness and misery were over. All thanks to a demon with lingering human emotions looking for someone to give him what he so desperately needed.

"I love you." She said between kisses.

Then it hit her hard. What the Hell had she just said?

She lifted her eyes up to Crowley's and it seemed that he was just as stunned as she was. For that moment, her heart was racing like she had never been so unnerved in her life. But, when Crowley's lips slowly, like eternal slowly, spread into a grin, she asked herself what the Hell was happening.

"I love you more, darling." He replied with that dark grin and she melted in his arms.

It seemed like he was playing with her, but she could hear and feel the sincerity in his voice. Those words have finally been spoken and it would forever be burned into Hell that the King and Queen loved like nothing in all the realms of life ever could.


	25. Dream On

This chapter is dedicated to Prettygirl16. Happy Birthday!

The song here is "Dream On" by Aerosmith.

**Dream On**

Clara had spent the best night with Crowley. It was splendid because she uttered three words by accident, but had them said to her with sincerity, as if confirming that's what her relationship with Crowley really was all about. Obvious, but she loved thinking about it.

She twisted in bed, stretched with the world's cheesiest smile on her face, and looked around at the apartment. It was clear to her that Crowley loved her and it was because she loved him. He was capable of loving, once he found the right one to love him.

When her thoughts were just running in circles, making her head heavy with confusion, she brushed it off and slipped out of bed. She didn't have to figure it all out. All she had to do was feel it and live it. Figuring out their love was profound shit reserved for poets and their fucking rhymes that make you want to vomit. That was her last thought on that and she walked to her closet with a bounce in her step.

She looked at all the dresses and then her eyes settled on the clothes she used to wear before she met Crowley. Was she still the same person? Did she change so much that looking at her ripped jeans, simple clothes and her leather jacket make her feel like they belonged to someone else?

Once again, shit reserved for poets.

She pulled out her jeans, a simple shirt and her leather jacket. The last touch to her outfit was her grandmother's necklace. It didn't feel any different and when she looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't feel like it was someone else staring back at her. There would only be one Clara in the entire world, regardless that she was a Cambion and the Queen of Hell. How she looked didn't change who she was.

As she turned from the mirror, she felt an intense pull in her chest and it left her breathless for a couple of seconds. Then it hit her again like a wave. She could feel herself being pulled back against her will. It wasn't physical, it was spiritual and not in the "Jesus loves me this I know" kind of spiritual pull.

Then, she blinked her eyes and looked at her feet. It wasn't the flooring of her apartment. And then she noticed the Devil's Trap. This was all new to her, but she quickly knew what had happened: she had been summoned and trapped.

She looked up and saw Sam looking at her as if surprised, but proud of his big accomplishment. Next to him was someone she hadn't seen before, but she could see a faint glow behind his eyes: an angel low on fuel.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said with a mocking smile.

"You damned right." Sam replied and she laughed in a sinister manner. She titled her head at Sam and smiled sweetly.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked and grinned at the angel. When Sam remained silent, she rolled her eyes. "Ah, you're such a drag." She added. Then she decided to make it fun.

She walked to the edge of the Devil's Trap, scratched the paint and stepped out. Sam and the angel now stared at her with wide eyes, filled with fear and confusion. She could have laughed. If they only knew! But knowledge is power and she would never give that away.

She knew she could get out of a Devil's Trap through experimenting. Risky, yes, but she was certain it would work. The blasted symbol only made her powerless as a demon, but did absolutely nothing to her as a human. Dah!

She smiled sweetly at Sam as she placed her thumbs in her jean pockets. She glanced at the angel and grinned.

"Let me guess, you were going to hold me ransom; an exchange for your brother." She said and Sam stiffened. She snickered and shook her head. "If I wanted to kill myself I'd climb your ego and jump to your IQ." She added and laughed in a sinister manner.

Then there was a low growl behind her and Sam's face paled. The angel just stared at Clara with fear on his face. But there was something else on his face. He knew what she was, he just couldn't believe it.

Clara brushed it off and glanced over her shoulder, softening her voice.

"Sit, Ginger."

She glanced back at Sam and grinned.

"I see what Crowley and I told you last time has fallen on deaf ears." She said, taking on a business type of tone, like Crowley had. "Cain, already having the Mark, became a demon after he killed both his brother and himself, then Lucifer gave the Mark power." She said, watching Sam as if waiting to see if he would see what she was trying to tell him. "Crowley didn't make Dean into a demon. He just left out a small bit of information because it was always there, right in front of your face." She concluded.

Sam was silent, but looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"After Dean died, the Mark brought him back as a demon?" he asked her, yet again in the sense that he was hoping she's tell him that he got it all wrong. She rolled her eyes and snickered.

"I've only got one nerve left, and you're getting on it." she said and Ginger began to growl, as if saying she was ready to attack. "You want your brother back? Understand that Crowley and I can't help." She added.

"Can't or won't?" Sam asked her. She narrowed her eyes at him and stood straight, letting her power show. It had the angel more frightened now.

"Dean won't want to pass on the Mark and the Blade." She replied. "Think of when you performed the last trial on the Demon Tablet. Think of Dean's encounter with Cain. Once again, Sam, the answers are in your face." She concluded, stepped back in the Devil's Trap with Ginger by her feet. "Use the remaining grace in your boy toy wisely, hunter." She said and blew Sam a kiss as she stepped backwards into the portal taking her back to Hell.


	26. Anywhere

The song here is "Anywhere" by Evanescence

**Anywhere**

Clara was back in the apartment and Ginger sat by her feet, seeming a little disappointed that she couldn't have a new chew toy that just so happened to squirt out blood. She ate her Cabbage Patch doll not long after she received it. Clara patted her head and at that moment, she glanced up and saw Nikolai about to leave the apartment, but spun on his heels and looked at her, slightly surprised.

"Your Majesty." He said. "You've been gone for quite some time." he added. Clara wondered just how long, but brushed it off.

"Where's Crowley?" she asked him.

"In the office. He'll see no one until I have an update on your whereabouts." He replied and she smiled weakly. Aw, how adorable.

"Here's your update." She said and followed him to the office. He opened the door for her, but didn't step in with her. Crowley looked up and she saw his anger simmer down to annoyance. He got up and they met half-way. He was relieved, but he wanted answers.

"What happened?" he asked her. It sort of surprised her that he didn't immediately accuse her of leaving. Then she felt guilty about that feeling. She brushed it off and smiled sweetly.

"I was summoned." She replied and he stroked her face as she placed her hands on his chest. "I've never been summoned before and I didn't know how to fight it." she added and his lips twitched in a weak smile.

"The older or more powerful a demon, the easier it is to ignore it." he replied, but narrowed his eyes at her, as if something caught his curiosity. "However, it seems you're grown stronger, darling." He added, still looking at her in that way.

"What?" she asked him, uncertain what he meant by that. He waved it off and looked at her as if he wanted more answers. Clearly, she would have to wait for hers, not that it bothered her.

"It was Sam Winchester?" he asked her.

"And a weakened angel." She added. He grinned and lifted his chin.

"Wings." He snarled and when she looked at him confused, he continued. "Castiel. He's on borrowed grace." He added and Clara nodded. She wasn't certain exactly what had happened, but she couldn't say she really cared.

"They thought they could trap me and use me in an exchange." She said with a mocking smile. "You should have seen their faces when their Devil's Trap failed." She added and laughed. Crowley stared at her with a grin and the look on his face told her he'd like to hear that part. He also seemed proud and amused.

"But Castiel knows what I am. He could see it." she said and Crowley now looked at her as if she were his daughter. Ah, how she hated that. It made her skin crawl.

At that moment, Nikolai stepped in with papers and Crowley nodded. He placed the papers on his desk and Crowley sighed.

"My work is never done." He said to Clara and walked over to his desk. He waved Nikolai away and when the lieutenant was gone, Clara walked up to Crowley's desk and sat on the corner. He glanced at her legs, grinned, and glanced back at the papers that needed his authorization. He snapped his fingers and received a smack to his shoulder once he heard her sigh harshly.

Clara now wore the red dress she first wore and, since she was sitting down, they revealed her legs more than she liked. Or did he alter the skirt of her dress?

"I can see you missed me." She said and he looked up at her. He twisted his chair and leaned back. He tapped his lap, inviting her to sit. She could hardly resist.

She sat in his lap and relaxed against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have a confession." He said to her which made her laugh. Apparently, she didn't expect to hear those words. "When I decided to search for a Queen, I envisioned her sitting on my desk, tempting me with her beauty." He added and she looked at him with a soft, but loving, smile.

"Seems like wish granted." She said and stroked his face. It explained why he switched her jeans for her dress. "I think I might have a confession too." She added which enticed his curiosity. "The day I accepted to be your Queen, I had a dream where my grandmother told me someone wanted to love me." She said and he looked at her as if this was interesting.

"She didn't lie." Crowley said and slowly cupped the back of her head in his hand, bringing her closer for a kiss.

"I know." Clara whispered and closed the little gap between their lips.


	27. Simple Man

The song here is "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

**Simple Man**

While Clara slept, Crowley watched her and there was another human emotion creeping up on him. He felt it once before and, once again, he hated it. He wanted to stuff it back down, snarl at it, but it flooded him. It made him just sit at the foot of the bed, looking at Clara sleeping so peacefully.

She was so calm when she returned from being summoned by Sam. The fact that the hunter attempted to trap her and planned on using her made Crowley afraid that Clara could easily be taken away from him. That's the feeling he hated. It was the same when Gavin was brought to the future and he had to place him back in the past. He didn't want to because he feared losing him… again.

But Clara was different. Losing her would make him terribly vulnerable and that was the last thing he wanted. The King of Hell wasn't supposed to be vulnerable.

And, of course, because of those damned human feelings, Crowley knew there was only one way to let them run their course, and afterwards leave him the Hell alone; it was to injected himself with human blood. He wasn't entirely fond of his addiction, but he couldn't fight the urge or it would only consume his thoughts until he gave it.

He didn't want to leave Clara like this, but he had to.

He opened the door and willed Juliet to come to him. When she trotted down the corridor, he ordered her to enter. Ginger lifted up her head and seemed unnerved. Crowley ordered Juliet to simply guard the door and to not let anyone in. There shouldn't be anyone walking in, but he couldn't take the chance. It was his bloody fear getting the best of him.

Then he left.

He snapped his fingers and stood in one of his "vacation from Hell" houses. It was the one in Costa Rica. He quickly stepped out and lured someone in, regardless of who they were or might be to someone else. He only refused to lure someone in when they reminded him of Clara.

As soon as some gullible moron stepped into his home, he snapped their neck and filled his syringe with their blood. He wasted no time in injecting himself and laid on the couch, feeling the heaviness of the blood, feeling it pulse through his body, feeling it sink into him and ease his mind of all those loud thoughts.

He was there, but he was carried away and felt like he was gone into another place. Unlike the previous times, all he saw was Clara and her beautiful smile. He could hear her laughter and feel her touch. She aroused his senses every time she was near him and it made him feel alive in so many ways. When he became a demon and began climbing the ranks, he felt alive with newfound essence and reveries. Then, having Clara by his side, made him experience it all over again with more passion.

At that moment, he could hear the words he once spoke echoing in his mind. He wanted to be loved. He deserved to be loved. He was certain that once he was a demon, he would never feel that way again. But cursed Sam Winchester made him feel it once more and now, he was stuck with it. Fortunately, he found someone who could give it to him and she was perfection.

She was a Cambion. Her life could be much shorter than his, but he was quick to notice earlier than the demon in her was growing stronger. She was feeding off of Hell. The more time she spent in Hell, the more she bathed in its energy and power. Mostly importantly, during her encounter with Sam and Castiel, she must have embraced Hell; embraced in the way that she feels at home in Hell and yearns for it.

Then, strangely, he wondered if she'd soon be more demon than human. He wasn't certain that it mattered. She'd never lose her humanity unless she had it stripped away from her. However, right now, she was more like him than he ever anticipated: a demon with a splash of humanity. She relished in the power of Hell, in her love for him and reminded him of himself through her words and her actions.

And, a delightfully malevolent thought crept up on him: If he was ever to quit his addiction to human blood, she would be what kept part of him human.


	28. I Still Do

The song here is "I Still Do" by The Cranberries.

**I Still Do**

Clara woke up and the first thing that she noticed was Juliet sitting near the door. She glanced at Ginger who seemed intimidated, with good reason. Even Clara felt uneasy with Juliet there. She found it odd that Crowley's Hellhound was there, but brushed it off and got dressed in a casual outfit that Crowley had bought her: black dress pants with a small black and gold belt, an off white short sleeved silk buttoned shirt and black pumps. Then she wore small diamond earrings and did up her hair.

When she was done getting dressed, she walked over to the door and opened it, finding Nikolai standing there; hand rose as if he was ready to knock.

"Pardon, Your Majesty." He said and looked her in the eyes softly. "Is the King here?" he asked her. It was odd, because she was just about to ask him if Crowley was at the office.

"He's not at the office?" she asked and he shook his head and a hint of worry showed in his eyes. "Well, seems like Crowley has gone AWOL." Clara said, mostly to herself. She glanced up at Nikolai and thought; he'd probably know Crowley's routines better than anyone. "Where would he be other than here or the office?" she asked him.

Nikolai seemed genuinely uncertain.

"He never tells me." Nikolai replied and Clara didn't doubt it. "May I suggest sending Hellhounds to locate him, if necessary?" he asked. His tone hinted that, even though he was worried, sometimes Crowley didn't want to be found. She considered that maybe Crowley wanted to slip away, but from her as well? That she couldn't believe. Clara glanced at Juliet who sat still, seeming very placid.

"Find Daddy, then come back to lead the way." Clara said. Juliet got up and left the apartment. Only then did Ginger seem more relaxed. Nikolai nodded and was about to walk away, when Clara cleared her throat to get his attention. He glanced at her patiently.

"Does anyone know he's gone?" she asked.

"No, Your Majesty." He replied. "Shall I say he's with you?" he asked her.

"Or out on business." She said. She felt that maybe if the demons heard that rather than Crowley being with her, they'd feel like their King hadn't neglected his title simply because he had a woman by his side. Maybe it was a little paranoid, but Nikolai just nodded and walked away.

When Juliet returned, Clara and Ginger followed her. Once through the portal, Clara walked through this expensive looking house, overlooking a beautiful beach. She noticed a still human body lying in the middle of the living area.

Juliet led her upstairs to a bedroom and there, her heart froze in her chest.

Crowley laid on a bed as if he just collapsed there with a syringe that had once contained blood, now dried up. It was simple to figure out: Crowley had been injecting himself with human blood.

She approached the bed and sat close to him. His eyes fluttered open and his hand went to stroke her jaw, but he missed by a mile. Still, he tried and he guided his hand to her jaw.

"My Queen." He said, but his voice sounded dull and muffled.

"Oh, Crowley." she said, sounding more disappointed than she wanted to be. He looked up at her and because of her tone, he looked ashamed. She didn't want to make him feel that way, so she softened her tone. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him while stroking his face. That made him smile weakly.

"I thought of it. However, your company has been delightful and it slipped my mind." He replied and she sighed, looking up at the ceiling as if she needed more patience. Truth was, she didn't want to hear him say something cute or romantic. She wanted him to be honest. Did he think she wouldn't understand? That she would judge him and feel ashamed of him? That's what she wanted him to answer. Why didn't he tell her?

"You should have told me." She said, adding more compassion into her tone of voice. That made him more comfortable. He closed his eyes and relaxed against her hand. She gently slipped closer and laid close to him. She glanced up at him and a thought crossed her mind.

"Is this because Sam summoned me and tried to trap me?" she asked and his eyes opened, staring at the ceiling. She was certain that that event was the trigger.

"Perhaps." He said and she fought the urge to sigh. She wanted to drill him with questions, but he was in no state to answer them and she couldn't bring herself to ask them. Just looking at him she didn't have the heart to. Maybe he believed she could handle herself, but he was worried because, all these years, he had only himself. It was the same for her once her grandmother was gone. Now that she had him in her life, she worried about him. She could understand.

"Oh, Crowley," she said and a weak grin appeared on his lips. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked with a bit of humor in her voice to give him more comfort. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him as if he was a fragile infant. She wanted to take care of him, she was so worried. And, he knew it, but avoided addressing it with the same bit of humor.

"Well, a kiss is a good start." He replied and she smiled.

"I can do one better." She replied and his lips widened into a smile.

"There's no doubt." He replied and then it seemed he fell asleep. Either that or he drifted off to wherever his addiction took him. She watched him and curled up beside him. She understood, she still loved him and, above all, she would support him during any time.

The only thing that now weighed on her was herself: he wanted her, a Cambion, as his Queen. In some way, was she enabling his addiction? She wasn't sure and thought maybe she was just over thinking. Did it really matter? Maybe, but another thought interrupted and dominated her mind: could her blood eventually wean him off of human blood? Could she eventually end his addiction or only make it worse? Instead of human blood, would he become addicted to demon blood?

It frightened her for a moment, but she knew this would pass and they would return home to carry on; take one step at a time with regards to his addiction. No matter what, she'd continue to love and support him.


	29. Fall Fast

The song here is "Fall Fast" by With Beating Hearts.

**Fall Fast**

Crowley laid on that bed, out cold, for hours and if he spoke, it was garbled sentences. She sat on the bed next to him or stood by the window, watching the sun set, seeing Crowley in the reflection of the glass. When she got tired of standing, she'd sit on a cozy chair facing the bed, where she continued to watch the demon she loved.

Juliet and Ginger roamed around the house, as if keeping guard. Clara had no problem with that. She hated to admit it, but Crowley was very vulnerable at this time and Hellhounds were the best defense, besides a Cambion.

While Clara waited patiently for Crowley to snap out of his addiction, her mind wondered. She thought of so many things, most of them pointless and insignificant, like her mother. However, she lingered on one thought: Dean.

Crowley had handled himself better than her when she met Dean. Even though Dean wears the Mark of Cain, she was certain there was more to as why she felt somewhat afraid of him. The way he looked at her and Crowley caught on too, but he just seemed slightly jealous. Was Crowley as unnerved by Dean as she was?

Dean Winchester, a former hunter who, probably wanted Crowley dead at some point, was a demon and not just an ordinary demon: one who possessed the Mark of Cain and the First Blade. He was powerful and it began to worry Clara.

She didn't want to sit there and worry even more than she already was. So she thought about other things and one thought struck her. She allowed it to linger, knowing that it would take her mind off of Dean.

Crowley had told her she was growing stronger and he had never explained what he meant. Maybe he didn't have to. Back at their apartment, when she looked into the mirror in her old jeans and shirt, she told herself she was the same person. Now she had to admit to herself that it wasn't completely true. She had changed.

On Earth, she was a human with a splash of demon. She was a human, a rebel, able to do what she pleased with unexplainable power. She was a human who lived longer than most because her power enabled it. She was a human isolated from the world because she was the only one of her kind.

In Hell, she was a demon with a splash of humanity. She was a demon in love with another who also had a hint of humanity, the King (which was an important fact to not neglect). She was the Queen of Hell and when she spoke, the demons listened (mostly because the King would be pissed if they didn't). She was a demon that wouldn't live as long as the rest, like Crowley, and her soul… where would it go? Stay in Hell? What about the human side of her soul?

However, Clara wasn't certain that's what Crowley meant.

That's when she believed she was onto something. She stood up and imagined her old apartment that was in miles from Costa Rica, like another country type of miles. She doubted it would work, but she had to try, if she was right in her thoughts.

She snapped her fingers and looked around, taking in the familiar layout of her apartment. Everything was just the way she had left it, sigils and all. She snapped her fingers again and was back in the bedroom with Crowley out cold.

That's what he meant: her powers were stronger. Why? Why now? It couldn't be because she was now Queen of Hell. Crowley didn't pass on power with the title of Queen. It was impossible, not unless she made a deal. Well, she did, but it didn't involve more power. The deal was Queen for mostly insignificant things, just to see if he was being serious (or taking her seriously, for that matter).

The only thing she could think about was Hell. Was her demon side getting stronger because it was residing in Hell? If so, that had to be a good thing. Maybe she could be as powerful as Crowley and together, they could strike fear in humans and demons alike.

Then maybe she wouldn't have to worry so much about Dean.

Clara walked over to the bed and curled up beside her lover, her worry slightly fading away. She wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her nose in his neck as she closed her eyes.


	30. Familiar Taste of Poison

The song here is "Familiar taste of Poison" by Halestorm.

**Familiar Taste of Poison**

When Crowley was awake and back to his old, dark and cunning self, they returned to Hell, to their apartment. Only this time, Clara was the one to snap her fingers. Crowley wasn't surprised, but glad that she figured it out. She understood that the longer she spent in Hell, the more her demon side grew powerful.

Even though Crowley seemed proud of her, Clara could tell that something weighted on Crowley. She knew he hadn't wanted her to see him that way in Costa Rica. He looked like he was trying to not show it, but she saw a hint of it in those dark eyes of his. She could sense that remaining drop or two of human blood traveling in his veins, leaving behind their mark in his eyes. She stroked his face and kissed him. It was important that he knew it didn't change how much she loved him. No words were needed.

At that moment, Nikolai came in and he froze in fear, seeing Crowley, especially when the King of Hell turned and glared. Nikolai didn't knock and that showed disrespect. Clara placed a hand on his chest and approached the lieutenant.

"Is there anything alarming?" she asked him, her voice similar to the one she used when she addressed the legions: authoritative. However, Crowley was certain that she had a soft facial expression. Nikolai didn't seem afraid of her, more like comfortable. According to him, Clara was too soft with Nikolai.

"Well," Nikolai replied. "Perhaps one." He added. Crowley approached and the lieutenant tensed up, although he kept his gaze on Clara. "Ever since you spoke to the demons, one has been requesting to speak to the both of you." He added.

Clara could feel Crowley's aura. She knew he was less than pleased with this.

"And we only find this out now?" Crowley asked his lieutenant with a harsh tone. Nikolai didn't look at Crowley, just straight ahead like a toy soldier.

"Your Majesty has given me orders to immediately deny any demon from speaking to you." He replied and Crowley growled as if his lieutenant frustrated him for the last time.

"I know." He replied, angry. "But do you not understand my question?" he asked, his anger rising. When Nikolai didn't answer, his growl deepened. Nikolai cautiously glanced at Clara, as if begging for her help.

"What does he want?" she asked him.

"This one says he has direct ties to you now and I thought it best to leave it to you, Your Majesty." Nikolai said, looking at Crowley. When the King took a step forward, Clara side stepped directly in his path and glanced over her shoulder at him calmly. Then, she glanced at Nikolai.

"Have the demon in our office in a few minutes." She said and Nikolai left, wasting no time.

"You are too soft with him!" Crowley snapped. She turned and met his eyes, which were full of fury.

"And you are too hard." She replied, completely placid. He now seemed baffled and she felt a slight chill run down her spine. It was difficult to tell if he was directing his anger towards her or if it was just taking him a while to cool down. Crowley turned and growled. No, he wasn't angry at her, but she wasn't making it easier for him to cool down.

"I ask that you simply remind him of the rules in an appropriate manner." She said and he glanced at her, even more baffled.

"You've got to be kidding." He said and she smiled sweetly and closed the gap between them.

"For me." She said and kissed his cheek. When she pulled back, he wasn't thrilled, probably because of their deal: whatever his Queen wants, he must provide. He was probably regretting that part of their deal.

She grinned and turned away, walking out of their apartment, making her way to their office. It didn't take long before Crowley was walking beside her.

When they walked into their office, Crowley sat back in his chair as Clara sat straight in hers. They glanced at each other and she blew him a kiss. He faked a grin and she let out a small laugh, knowing very well he still wasn't pleased with her request.

"Aw, is the King of Hell angry with his Queen?" she asked in a sort of mockingly sweet voice. He narrowed his eyes at her and his grin slowly turned amused.

"Me?" he asked and the demon glimmer glowed in his eyes. "Never." He added and she let out a small laugh.

When Nikolai opened the door, a middle-aged vessel walked in, but the demon within seemed familiar to Clara. Had she seen him before? She wasn't certain, but she sensed something about him. He walked to the center, not picking a side between Clara and Crowley. Nikolai closed the door and stood there, glaring at the demon.

"Well, isn't this nice?" the demon said, then glanced at Clara with a creepy smile that made her skin crawl. "Hello, Clara." He added. Then Crowley rose to his feet, far from thrilled.

"You will address her as your Queen." He said with venom and then the demon glanced at him, as if annoyed.

"She's my daughter before she's my Queen." He replied and it hit Clara hard and she was stunned into silence.

That's what she had sensed: her father. Her bastard of a father.


	31. Daughters of Darkness

The song here is "Daughters of Darkness" by Halestorm.

**Daughters of Darkness**

Without really knowing it, Clara was snarling. Then Ginger was scratching at the door and when Nikolai opened the door, she came in, circling around the demon, snarling as well, and stood next to Clara. Her sperm donor just glared at the Hellhound, but lifted his eyes up to Clara and smiled warmly, which sickened Clara.

"Clara, dear," he said. "Is that any way to treat your father?" he asked her with a grin, arms crossing over his chest.

"Fuck you." She snapped with anger. Crowley stepped closer to the demon, body tensed as if his rage was burning, but it was mostly to send a message: you can't get any closer to her.

"I assume you want something." Crowley asked, his voice cold. Clara knew there was no way Crowley would make some sort of deal with her sperm donor. He was being crafty and she hoped he kill the bastard or she would.

The demon smiled and placed his hands in his pockets, as if he was flattered that the King of Hell had mentioned it.

"Now that you ask, I would very much like a better position." He said and glanced back at Nikolai, who sneered at him. "Tell them where I am now." He demanded.

"Tell your King and Queen yourself." Nikolai replied with venom. Her father turned away and snickered.

"Tough crowd." He said and looked at Crowley. "I'm currently torturing souls downstairs, but I'd like to be at the top of that pyramid." He added. Crowley narrowed his eyes, but seemed to be listening like a good business man. "Since you took my daughter as your Queen, I'll take that job as a sort of dowry." He added and Clara was about to slip pass Crowley; even Ginger launched forward, jaw snapping violently while drool spewed, but Crowley extended his arm tenderly and pulled Clara into him as if they were posing for a photo shoot.

The demon just grinned, as if he thought that was funny.

"You son of a bitch." Clara said though clenched teeth. Her father laughed and rocked on his heels.

"Is that a way to talk about your grandmother?" he asked and that made Clara radiate with power and anger. The walls began to shake and the lights flickered. Her father laughed even more and Crowley had to glance at both Clara and her Hellhound to keep them from blowing up out of rage.

Even Nikolai seemed angry.

"So, what do you say?" the demon asked Crowley, who glanced at him calmly. "Seems only fair." He added and stared at Clara with a dark grin. Crowley remained placid, but stood still, being very difficult for the demon to read.

"I don't believe I got your name." he replied.

"Luke." Her father said and Clara snarled, as if the name was poison.

"Well, Luke," Crowley said, voice smooth but still cold. "Clara and I made a deal and you were never part of it." he added. Luke shrugged his shoulders and smiled as if he was actually a decent guy. It enraged Clara. The demon only wanted to use her relationship with Crowley to climb the ranks. How dare he!

"We can make a deal now. You're King, you can do what you want." Luke replied and Clara sneered.

"So can I." she said in a threatening manner. Her father laughed and titled his head at her.

"Honey, the men are talking." He said condescendingly and Crowley's calm demeanor now grew darker, his anger showing. The whole placid business approach, the slow incline to showing his anger would no longer do. Crowley had had enough of this demon.

"As far as I'm concerned, you have no ties to Clara and I see no need to elevate your position." Crowley said, his anger seeping into his voice. Ginger began to growl as if she was preparing to tear into the demon. If Luke seemed intimidated, it didn't show. "However, I do see a need for a change." He added and the anger was now written all over his face. "You've been demoted for disrespecting your Queen."

Crowley glanced at Nikolai who nodded and left the room. Clara now grinned sinisterly at her father, knowing what was coming. This was even better than if Crowley or her killed her sperm donor.

"What?" Luke asked, half laughing. "Hey, that is my -" he began.

"Queen." Crowley snarled. "Regardless of your so called relation to her, she is now your Queen and you are to show respect like any other demon." He snapped with rage.

When Nikolai came back into the room, he was not alone. Dean Winchester walked in and when he saw the anger on Clara and Crowley's faces, he grinned wickedly and glanced at Luke with that very grin. Only then did Luke's face become pale with fear. He glanced at Crowley, speechless.

"All demons were warned and you, Luke, are no exception." Crowley said, glanced at Dean and turned to his desk. Clara sat down calmly in her seat while maintaining that sinister smile.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Dean asked Crowley with a hint of exhilaration and a bit of sarcasm in his voice. He knew what he had to do, but he took pleasure in Luke's fear.

Crowley glanced at Clara and back at Dean.

"Do as you please." He replied. "Torture or kill him. Makes no difference." Crowley added and when Dean glanced at Clara, she grinned wickedly at him, as if to say she liked the sound of torture.

Nikolai grabbed Luke by the back of his collar and hauled him out of the office. Dean stared at Clara a few seconds longer, grinned then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ginger pranced around, angry that she didn't get to tear into Luke as Clara relaxed in her chair and rubbed her face, as if trying to remove her anger. Crowley walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders. She was tensed and he knew it would take a while before her anger simmered down to nothing.

"He'll suffer greatly." He reassured her and kissed the top of her head.


	32. The Only One

Just a little announcement here: I have a poll on my profile. It would help me greatly if you checked it out. And, before I get back to the chapter, thanks for the reviews and follows!

The song here is "The Only One" by The Material.

**The Only One**

After that ordeal, Crowley led Clara to their apartment and told her they'd do anything she wanted. She remained silent as the anger lingered. It seemed she was torn between a fit of rage and collapsing into his arms exhausted. She confessed to Crowley that she'd like to see her father be tortured, but she'd also like to just move on and pretend that she never saw him.

He didn't say it, but he didn't want her to see her father's torture. It wasn't because he thought it would frighten her. He didn't want her close to Dean when he held the First Blade in his hand. He might have control over his killer desires and Crowley might trust him enough to know that he would do his job, but he didn't trust him enough when it came to Clara.

Clara seemed so exhausted and Crowley had to pull her into his arms just to calm her. At first, the anger still burned and she nearly lashed out at him, but she quickly cooled down and settled against him.

He led her to their loveseat that sat in front of the flat screen television mounted on the wall to the right side of the apartment. Crowley snapped his fingers and one of the movies that she had at her old apartment began to play. She seemed to relax and forget about her father. She even laughed at certain parts in the movie.

Eventually, she fell asleep against Crowley. He snapped his fingers and the blanket on their bed appeared on her. He snapped his fingers and random areas of Hell appeared on the television as if security cameras were up and recording. He even checked in on Dean and Luke.

Luke was suffering like he had promised Clara. Best of all, Dean was enjoying every second. He was tempted to continue watching, but the last thing he wanted was for Clara to open her eyes and see that. Before he changed the station, so to speak, he caught a glimpse of Nikolai watching Luke's punishment from afar.

He couldn't help but grin. His lieutenant was, without a doubt, the most loyal of all the demons in Hell. Crowley began wondering if Clara was right. Maybe he was too hard on Nikolai.

When Clara began to stir, Crowley snapped his fingers and the screen flashed to a random movie that popped into his mind. It was yet another movie in Clara's DVD collection at her old apartment. When the title of the movie appeared, Crowley frowned at the television screen and sneered. It was "Sense and Sensibility", starring Kate Winslet and Emma Thompson. He loathed chick flicks.

Clara sank and placed her head in his lap. She moaned and sighed as she made herself comfortable.

"This is a good movie." She said half asleep, rubbing her face.

Crowley couldn't help but prop his elbow on the arm of the loveseat and cover his eyes with his hand. He clenched his jaw which helped him from growling in annoyance. He hoped she'd quickly fall back to sleep and spare him from such a torturous movie.

When Clara fell asleep again, the movie was half way through. However, he wasted no time in snapping his fingers and having the television flash to anything but a chick flick. He smiled in relief when it was the movie "Insidious". It wasn't a movie he would enjoy, but it was better than watching a heartwarming chick flick. He relaxed and muffled his laughs at the movie's portrayal of what humans considered demons. They thought the scarier the representation of demons; the more people would be terrified and stay away from Hell. If only humans knew that it wasn't the appearances that made demons so horrifying. No, looking good was only to draw them closer, as well as satisfying the demonic ego. The truly horrendous detail of demons was their thirst for power, greed for souls and ruthless methods.

Looking at the movie, even with all the so called scary scenes that made him laugh, Crowley couldn't get those "Sense and Sensibility" images out of his head: Kate crying over love, Emma refusing to show her broken heart, the sister-in-law that was a wretched bitch. It bothered Crowley that the movie wasn't at all her style. Why did Clara even like that movie? Was that her human side that was hungry for love?

He glanced down and stroked her cheek. When he got bored with random movies or checking in on Hell, he watched her sleep peacefully. That was better than anything he could conjure up on the television. He was relieved to see that her anger towards her father had faded away and didn't intrude her sleep.


	33. Secret Door

The song here is "Secret Door" by Evanescence.

**Secret Door**

Clara was flaming angry and yelling at the darkness in front of her. All her memories of her mother came flooding forward and it only fueled her anger.

"You're the reason mother hated me!" she would yell repeatedly. The darkness said nothing and it enraged her. "You're a monster!" she would add. The darkness angered her so much that she wanted to explode, to unleash her power and destroy the darkness that was her father. Only, she was being pulled away and whatever it was, it was calming her anger against her wishes.

When she turned, it was her grandmother, smiling at her.

"You are so beautiful." She said softly and it filled Clara with happiness and helped her to release her anger. "I am so proud of you." She added and Clara began to cry. Was her grandmother aware of what was going on in her life?

"You don't know what I agreed to." Clara said and her grandmother smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Oh, I've been watching." she replied with a sparkle in her eyes. "You're Queen of Hell and I don't see why I can't be proud of you." She added and Clara couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She was blown away and felt sort of relieved.

Her grandmother approached her and touched her cheek so softly that Clara was certain that her grandmother hadn't yet touched her.

"Remember when I told you to do your best, to not turn out like your father?" she asked Clara. She nodded and her grandmother wiped away her tears. "Remember when I would pray for you? How I never forced you to pray with me?" she asked and Clara nodded with a smile. "I didn't want you to be ashamed of who you are. All I wanted was for you to be better than your father. And, Clara, you've succeeded. I am proud of you." She said and hugged Clara.

It felt wonderful to hear those words, but Clara was in disbelief. Her grandmother was proud that she was the Queen of Hell? Did her grandmother, the somewhat religious one, know exactly what that meant when she said it?

When Clara opened her eyes, she was still on the couch and when she sat up, someone tucked her hair back. She glanced and Crowley smiled softly at her. In his hand was a red handkerchief with a few wet spots. Had she been crying in her sleep? Did he wipe away her tears? She combed her fingers through her hair and sat closer to Crowley who pulled her into him, kissing her on her head.

"I had hoped that your dreams were pleasant." He said with a hint of what seemed like sympathy in his voice.

"It ended that way." She replied. Her voice was softer than she anticipated. She sounded sad. She decided to tell Crowley about her dreams, since he sat there the whole time while she was asleep. He could have easily slipped out from under her and leave, but he didn't. He even wiped away her tears! He listened as if every word was important to him and he smiled when she mentioned that her grandmother was proud. In his eyes, it seemed like he expressed that very same pride in her. It made her feel so happy that she wanted to do stupid girly things like dance around carelessly and throw glitter around like it was fucking pixie dust.

When they stared into each other's eyes, Clara could see the beauty in his demonic darkness and the love he felt for her. Most importantly, how it healed his old wounds. Was she really seeing it or was it all an illusion? It didn't matter. What did was the fact that he was beautiful and she loved him.

He could see a harmony of humanity and demonic essence in her, even though she grew stronger as a demon. She was precious to him and she was so because Crowley saw her as the beautiful pearl she was. And because he undoubtedly knew she loved him as he hoped she would. He never anticipated that she'd give him all that he wanted and more. She was everything to him.

There was a knock at the door and Crowley glanced up at it, eyes dark and cold as if he was thinking of setting it on fire. However, he sighed and rested his head on the back of the loveseat.

"Come in." he said and when the door opened, Nikolai walked in. The expression on his face said something wasn't going well. He was about to open his mouth, but he stood firm and looked forward. Crowley sighed and Clara glanced up at him, feeling tired even though she just slept.

"Why don't you take a break and stay here?" he asked her softly. She smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"You should too someday." She replied and he gave her a gently grin. She leaned away, letting him get up and leave the apartment with Nikolai behind him.

Clara got up a few seconds later and changed her clothes. This time, all she did was snap her fingers, which went a lot faster and was less exhausting than manually pulling off and on clothing. She was in a comfortable red dress and all she had to do then was fix her hair and her face. She needed makeup because she looked like shit!

Then there was that pull from the inside. She gritted her teeth and snarled. She was being summoned once again and it was, once again, difficult to resist.

"I'll fucking kill him." she said through clenched teeth as the pull got stronger and she couldn't fight it any longer. The bastard had the guts to summon her again!


	34. Long, Long Way From Home

The song here is "Long, Long Way From Home" by Foreigner.

**Long, Long Way From Home**

She stood once again in a Devil's Trap in that old bunker with Sam standing there, looking at her as if he just conquered the world. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. How she would have laughed if she wasn't exhausted and pissed off. She just had a bad day and now this hunter was going to pull the same shit on her!

"You didn't learn, did you?" she asked him with a sneer. Sam only grinned at her.

"Actually, I did." He said and at the moment, someone from behind Clara wrapped his arm around her waist as he covered her mouth with a cloth and something else. Only then did it hit her that it was chloroform.

Damn. Sam Winchester did learn from the last encounter.

It took a while before Clara could snap out of it. She was trapped between wake and sleep and she hated it. She could feel herself approaching consciousness, but it felt like something was holding her back.

When she opened her eyes, she felt even more exhausted. She tried to move her arms, but found something was wrong. She moved again and realized they were chained together behind her back and when she leaned forward, found she was chained to something behind her.

After a few more seconds, she knew she was chained to a wall, sitting on the cold cement floor in this sort of small room with large steel doors, in a Devil's Trap. When she looked up, Sam and Castiel opened the doors and stood there, staring at her as if she had slaughtered a daycare center or a pet store.

"You're a Cambion." Castiel said in a deep monotone voice. Clara couldn't help but burst into laughter. Yeah, she was so exhausted that she was laughing uncontrollably. When she glanced up at Castiel, she grinned weakly.

"Wow, how long did it take you to figure that one out? That little discovery that crossed your mind must have had a long and very lonely journey." She said in a mock sympathetic expression and then laughed once again.

"Clara," Sam began softly, empathetically, as if he wanted to gain her trust. "I've met a Cambion before." He said and Clara laughed at him. She watched him and he seemed to be telling the truth. He continued talking and she listened with curiosity. "His name was Jesse Turner." He added. The name meant nothing to Clara, but she titled her head and grinned.

"And?" she asked.

"He was said to be the Anti-Christ, but he was a good kid." Sam said with such a friendly voice. "If you help me get my brother back, I can help you like I helped him." He said and she titled her head the other way, listening to him. Just what the Hell was he getting to? What could he offer her? "It can't be easy being a half demon." he said. She could see in his face that he was certain she was suffering from internal conflict. Boy, was he wrong.

"Let me guess, it was hard for the kid." Clara said. Sam gave a slight smile, but she knew it was fake.

"At first, but he understood and, like I said, he's a good kid." Sam concluded. She smiled at him and rested against the wall and folded one ankle over the other. Was he trying to get her to say that she promised to be a good girl? Oh, there were so many things she could say. That Jesse was just a kid. She's older and she understands herself completely. She's fine and good. So what she's Queen of Hell! She was no Anti-Christ, just a Cambion Queen of Hell.

She looked at Castiel and he still seemed afraid of her. What was he so afraid of? Eventually, Clara will find out.

"Oh, Sam Winchester," she began tenderly. "If you're going to be two faced, at least make one of them pretty." She added and rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes. She could hear Sam and Castiel whispering to each other, frustrated.

However, Sam had a plan. He knew Crowley would come for her and he'd be waiting, with traps no doubt.

"You're either foolishly brave or exceedingly stupid." She said and when she opened her eyes, they stared at her as if they were no longer interested in her. She had her chance to cooperate and she blew it. Oh, imagine her remorse!

"Crowley already had a bad day. You might have just pissed him off for the last time." she said and laughed. When she glanced up at them, the demon glimmer was strong and she grinned. She could see fear in Castiel's face. However, Sam was doing well at masking his.

They were about to turn away, when the demon in her wanted to play some more. This was just too much fun.

"Hell suits your brother well." She said and watched as Sam stopped and slowly turned to meet her eyes. "If I wasn't Queen of Hell, I think I'd enjoy his company. If you know what I mean." She said with a grin and she even winked at Sam for good measure. He was getting irritated and Castiel glanced at him, as if ready to convince him not to do something crazy.

"He'd kill you first." Sam said and she let out a dark laughter.

"You haven't seen the way he looks at me." She replied and licked her lips seductively. "It's obvious that Dean chooses Hell over you. Look how much fun he's having without you." She added and laughed.

Sam took a step forward and Castiel stepped in his way. He whispered to Sam that Crowley would be more inclined to refuse helping them if Clara was harmed. Sam glanced at Clara who grinned at him.

She watched the two turn away, close the large doors and then the lights went out. She was left alone in the darkness and in silence.

She closed her eyes and if fatigue wanted to pull her into sleep, then so be it. She wasn't going anywhere.


	35. Walking Wounded

The song here is "Walking Wounded" by The Tea Party.

**Walking Wounded**

When Crowley walked into his office and sat at his desk, Nikolai closed the door behind him and approached. He wasted no time in speaking and when he did, his voice was low. Crowley looked up at him and listened attentively.

"As I stood watch in the shadows, Luke was trying to convince Dean to rise up against you, Your Majesty. He told him that he is stronger than you, Your Majesty and that he could offer a legion of demons that would gladly rise up against you, Your Majesty." Nikolai said. "What bothers me the most is the fact that Dean threw him into a holding cell rather than kill him." he added and Crowley's expression didn't change. Nikolai watched as if hoping that his King saw his reason to bring this up to his attention.

"I told Dean he could do what he wanted." He replied. Nikolai seemed annoyed that his King wasn't hearing his concerns. Crowley thought of warning his lieutenant, but he decided to let it slide this one time.

"I fear that Dean might be considering Luke's suggestion." He said. "I ask that I may gather some trust worthy demons to watch over Luke, Dean and those that once followed Abaddon." Nikolai added and stood straight, looking ahead, waiting his King's final word. In his face, Crowley could see he was ready to be disappointed. That angered him, but he thought about what Clara had said. She thought he was too hard on his lieutenant. Then Crowley thought back to why he chose Nikolai as his lieutenant: because the demon was loyal, trust worthy, respectful and obedient.

He stared at Nikolai and then leaned back into his chair.

"Then I leave it up to you." Crowley said and Nikolai simply nodded, but he seemed slightly relieved. "Run the demons you've chosen through me and if I approve, they will report to you. If I have cause for concern, you know the formalities." He added. Nikolai nodded, thanked him and left.

Crowley knew that Nikolai was intelligent and organized. He'd have eyes on those that were questionable and if he was right, Crowley would be able to stop a rebellion before it even begins. And if Nikolai is absolutely right, then Crowley will have to surrender his pride and joy to Sam Winchester. Crowley wasn't looking forward to that. Hell, he even hoped that it would never happen. Everything was perfect just the way it was.

However, he had to take Nikolai's concerns seriously. He would let Dean go, but no way would the Mark of Cain leave Hell. That and the First Blade belonged to Hell.

With that dealt with, Crowley decided to go check on Clara. When Ginger ran towards him, angry, he knew something was wrong. He knew she had been summoned once again. Most importantly, he knew Sam and Castiel had smartened up because Ginger would be with Clara at the moment. The Hellhound was agitated because she couldn't get to her owner.

Crowley snapped his fingers and stared at the outside of the Men of Letters bunker. He knew that place would be full of Devil's Traps and salt. However, he knew Moose and the celestial douchebag had taken Clara in hopes of drawing Crowley in to negotiate. Naturally, they would allow him to enter, but they would have a Devil's Trap waiting.

Luckily, he could usually sense them and avoid them. Only a few times he was outsmarted, but that was highly unlikely to happen here. Sam was too desperate to carefully plan ahead and outwit the brilliant King of Hell.

Plus, Crowley had a secret way in and Sam still hadn't figured it out. There was no way Crowley was going to enter and get Clara back on Sam's terms. He was the King of Hell, not some insignificant demon!

Crowley snapped his fingers and when he took a few steps, found he couldn't go any further. He glanced up and found a Devil's Trap on the ceiling.

Bullocks.

He couldn't help but snarl; his ego bruised, not that he'd ever admit it or_ ever show it_.

Seems Sam figured it out. Not on his own, presumably. That has-been angel will pay for ruining Crowley's fun and once free, he will make them suffer for taking his Queen. If they left one scratch on her beautiful flawless body, he will give them the most agonizing torture known to Hell. The one reserved only for the VIP.

When Sam walked into view, he looked at Crowley has if he could punch a hole through the wall. Clearly, Moose had a bad case of PMS at the moment. Crowley had to hold back a snarl. He settled for that business charmed smile and glanced up, then back at Sam.

"Is this necessary?" he asked the behemoth that had become the greatest pain in Crowley's devilishly handsome ass.


	36. When You Hurt Me the Most

The song here is "When You Hurt Me the Most" by Stream of Passion.

**When You Hurt Me the Most**

Clara had drifted into sleep, but unable to fall into dreams. She hated being in this predicament and away from Crowley. She could feel the demon stirring as if being away from Hell was causing it misery. It was. She just wanted to go back Home. For the first time in her life, since her grandmother, she had a home and had a sense of belonging. Crowley loved her, needed her and vice versa, naturally.

When she opened her eyes, she hoped that Crowley would arrive like the stereotypical Knight in those damsels in distress stories. It sickened her, but at the moment, she admitted that that was what she wanted.

The lights went on shortly after and she had to close her eyes and blink often until her eyes could tolerate the light. Then the door opened and Castiel stepped in with some food and a bottle of water.

"I thought you'd be hungry." He said and looked at her oddly. It was as if he couldn't trust her, but wanted to help her. Ever since she first saw him, she had seen that he was unlike the other angels. Not that she had to be vigilant to know that. The fact that he was friends with two hunters and using borrowed grace says that he was eager to help Humanity.

If he was so intent on helping the lost and helpless, than that's how she'll make herself to be seen. Then, he'll tell her anything she wants to know. What else can she do, chained to the wall in a holding cell with two large fucking doors, in the dark and in silence?

"I'm not hungry." She replied and made herself look like she was defeated and hurt. She'll tug at his heart strings and make him talk like a puppet.

He was about to turn, when she made her voice sound like it was caught in her throat.

"Wait." She said and he slowly glanced at her over his shoulder. "Tell me about this Jesse." She added and made her eyes soft and sad. "All these years, I thought I was the only one. You don't know what that's like." She added, certain that he did in fact know what that was like: that's why she said it.

And, of course, it was working. Castiel softened his eyes and turned to face her. He seemed at war with himself, but it couldn't have been a losing battle because he wasted no time in telling her.

"A demon possessed his mother who was a virgin and somehow, impregnated her." Castiel began. Clara found that extremely strange. "Hence why we believed he was the Anti-Christ." He added.

"My conception was nothing like that." Clara responded and Castiel looked at her, as if he wasn't certain what to say. He was trying to figure out why, but couldn't. So, he just continued talking about Jesse, but the confusion remained on his face.

"He became powerful due to Lucifer's rising and there was no limit to what he could do. He was more powerful than any demon. However, he was easily persuaded with truth and patience, and then he disappeared." Castiel said. Clara lingered on the words _easily persuaded_.

_ Is that what he expects of me? One little chat and I'll be a good little girl?_

"If Sam and Dean hadn't spoken to him, there's no certainty to the destruction that would have occurred." Castiel said. She could see the softness in his eyes, even though his face was frozen in that same facial expression, just like how his voice was monotone. "He's like you, only, when Lucifer was put into the Cage, his powers would have diminished to nothing." he added and looked at her as if she was a puzzle he couldn't figure out.

_Two Cambions who are nothing alike._

Clara could have sneered along with that thought, but she maintained that broken allure that had Castiel talking.

"You're different." He said and she knew he was figuring it out: the longer she stays in Hell, the stronger she becomes. A few worried thoughts tried to form in her mind, but now was not the time.

He approached until he reached the Devil's Trap and looked at her as if she was a wounded animal. She knew what was coming: he would try to reach out to her. He was going to do his celestial duty and save her poor helpless soul.

"You're different because you knew what you are and surrendered to the demon within." He said with softness in his voice. She had to put a lot of effort into holding back a dark glare.

_Surrendered? I'm a fucking harmony of Humanity and Hell, you little bitch! It's not like the human in me cried every time the demon got what it wanted. I thrived in my darkness!_

"You faced a cruel world and trusted the first one that showed you kindness." He said and she, yet again, held back that glare.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me! Crowley was not the first to show kindness, you jackass! It was my grandmother. If you're going to "save" me; do it right! But of course not, you know nothing you angelic douchebag!_

"Crowley is unlike any demon." he continued and she would have loved nothing better than to laugh.

_I couldn't agree more! _

"He tricks everyone to get what he wants." He added and then there was something in his eyes. Was that regret? Was he speaking from personal experience? Oh, she would love to hear that story.

_You're so gullible, Cassie. Can't you see? I'm just like Crowley: I'm unlike any Cambion. I trick everyone to get what I want too._

They stared at each other and then he glanced behind him, as if sensing something. Then she knew it: Crowley had arrived. It was difficult not to grin wickedly at Castiel and taunt him.

_Oh, you're going to be Ginger's new chew toy once I get my hands on you._


	37. Fight the Good Fight

The song here is "Fight the Good Fight" by Triumph.

**Fight the Good Fight**

Sam approached Crowley and his jaw was clenched tightly. He had no patience for games. He wanted to cut right to the chase and talk business. Crowley stared at him with that slight grin and watched Sam. His patience was non-existent at this point. Amazing how fast that happened.

"Have you been practicing the death stare?" Crowley asked him with that charming voice and that dark grin. Sam only glared. "Will my head explode?" he asked, mockingly.

"I want my brother." He said and Crowley rolled his eyes and sighed.

"This again." He replied, as if to himself, but it wasn't, of course. He glanced at Sam and had a smirk on his lips while he placed his hands in his pockets. "Why don't you give up?" he asked. Now it was Sam's turn to smirk, but it wasn't as good as Crowley's, naturally.

"You want Clara?" Sam asked him and Crowley's face went cold and dark. Was Colossus using her as a pawn? His Queen of Hell, an object in a mere exchange? That enraged Crowley. However, he had to remain placid.

"Do you not understand how Dean doesn't want to come back?" Crowley asked Moose, fighting the urge to show his rage in his voice. "If I attempt to drag him out of Hell, he'll resist and raise chaos, and not just in Hell." He added and stared down at him.

Sam was fixed on this idea of an exchange and wouldn't budge until he got what he wanted.

"Dean for Clara." Sam said and approached until he was an arm's reach away from the Devil's Trap. "That's the deal. No tricks, no demons, no Hellhounds. Just bring me Dean in these," he said and pulled out from his jeans pocket handcuffs with Devil's Traps painted on them. "And I'll let Clara go." He added and stared at Crowley as if he knew the King of Hell had to agree, just had to because deals were his thing.

Crowley couldn't agree to this. Hell, didn't want to. He couldn't get Samsquatch to understand that Dean would never willingly come out of Hell and give up being a demon. He couldn't get him to understand how just trying would destroy everything. Obviously, Moose had no respect or care in the world for Hell, time and time again.

However, that was the only way to get Clara back, unless he unleashed everything Hell contained on Sam. He dare take his Queen away and use her as a pawn. He loved nothing more than to tear Sam apart, but he'd rather not waste all of that on a hunter that has been dead just as often as Michael Myers.

Then a wonderful and sinister thought hit Crowley. He'd fight for just a little longer, than negotiate a little.

"When will you rattle that head of yours?" Crowley asked him. "There's no use talking to you." He said and made it look like he was done with this. "You want him? Fine, but I can promise you he'll be a handful." He said and then shot Sam a cold glare. "And don't call me to help." He said and stood there, expecting Sam to approach him to finalize the deal.

"You accept my deal?" Sam asked him, as if uncertain about this. Had Crowley made it too easy?

"You want your brother, don't you?" Crowley asked him. "I'll agree to exchange him for Clara, on one condition." He said and Sam had this look on his face, as if he anticipated this turn. "I want to talk to her." he said. Sam raised an eyebrow. "I want to check that my Queen is unharmed and I don't trust your definition of 'unharmed'." He added and stared at Moose intensively.

Sam considered it, then took out his cell phone and called Castiel. He gave his cell phone to Crowley and he could hear her breathing steady, she was calm. That was a good sign.

"Darling?" he asked. She sighed and he could hear how angry she was in that moment.

"Honey." She said coldly. He could hear it in her voice. She knew he wasn't saving her just yet and it angered him to disappoint her. It angered him because she would be stuck there a little longer.

"I've made a deal." He said and shot Sam a glare, as if to say he's been defeated. Naturally, he wasn't, but if Sam was thinking it, who was he to tell him otherwise?

"Dean for me." She said, her tone of voice hinting that she understood very well.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked her and she sighed again, but she wasn't angry.

"They have me chained to the wall." She said and he stared at Sam, letting the rage show in his dark eyes. "Other than that, I'm fine." She said and her tone turned cold.

"It won't be long, love." He said and she took a couple of seconds to respond.

"Take your time." she said sarcastically, her voice cold and harsh. "I'm not much of a threat." She added and then her voice sounded strange, as if she were a mere human. That's when he knew that she was playing a part of some sort just like he was playing defeated. Just what she was pretending to be was unclear. However, she had an idea and he would gladly let her take action.

It was times like this Crowley found himself thinking she was the epitome of perfection.

At that moment, the cell phone had been taken away from her and the call ended. He handed the phone back to Sam and glared at him.

"You got to talk to her. You're a demon of your word. Now make the deal." Sam said, even though he didn't look eager for this next part.

He broke the Devil's Trap by stretching his arm and scratching the paint with a knife. Then, he sealed the deal with Crowley and the King of Hell was gone.


	38. Rock Bottom

This chapter is dedicated to VoteKingCrowley. This is the chapter where you helped me figure out what I wanted to do here.

The song here is "Rock Bottom" by UFO.

**Rock Bottom**

With a snap of Crowley's fingers, he was back in the Men of Letters' bunker with Dean in the handcuffs that Sam had provided. He wasn't thrilled about being exchanged and cuffed, but was compliant, knowing very well that the King of Hell didn't want to lose his Knight that bore the Mark of Cain.

Sam had a Devil's Trap, within an uncompleted circle of salt, and a chair full of chains waiting for Dean. Talk about overkill.

Once Dean was secured, it was only then that Castiel had released Clara from the dungeon, and Crowley quickly took notice that she lacked those handcuffs. He glanced at Castiel who watched her carefully as she joined Crowley. There was something about his stare and the way she walked. Crowley knew she must have played the poor little lost soul in order to gain Sam and Castiel's trust. And the fools bought into it.

Once Clara stood beside him, he immediately wrapped an arm around her waist and glared at the has-been angel. He glanced down and met Clara's eyes which were full of relief. She seemed unharmed and that simmered down his rage… for now.

When Sam was satisfied, he waited for Crowley to disappear. Only, the King of Hell just grinned.

"I kept my deal." He said with that low and grave voice. "I gave you Dean without any tricks, demons or Hellhounds." He added and, at that moment, Clara glanced at Castiel and grinned darkly. With a flick of her fingers, Sam and Castiel were tossed off their feet.

Crowley didn't have to say anything. It dawned on Sam that the words: "I made a deal" was more or less the code for Clara to do whatever she wanted to turn the tables. Sam and Castiel both had thought that they'd have a chance to persuade her… but not anymore.

"You were right, Cassie. I am different." She said with a cold, but dark playful tone. "Maybe I should remind you of who I am." She added with rage in her eyes.

As she approached Dean, still glaring at Castiel, the salt blew away and the paint was being scuffed as if an invisible creature was scratching it. The Devil's Trap was now broken. Almost simultaneously, with a flick of her fingers, the handcuffs and the chains shattered and flew in various directions with such force; Castiel's jaw fell in terror just witnessing how much he had underestimated her. Unlike Jesse, her power was not associated to Lucifer, Crowley or Hell. Her power may increase due to Hell, but it was all her own since the beginning.

Sam looked up at Crowley, enraged and trying to get up, but was being held down by Clara's demonic power. Dean stood up and glanced over his shoulder at Sam with a sinister grin.

"You don't give my Queen enough credit, boys." Crowley said, smirking at Castiel and Sam. "She's the bloody Queen of Hell!" he shouted and added a slight laugh, as if that should have obviously told them that their little idea of persuading her was doomed from the beginning.

At that moment, all the floors and ceilings under the Devil's Traps were cracking and the rest of those traps were being scratched like giant claws tearing at the paint. All of the salt was being blown around and dispersed to the far corners of the room.

Crowley stared at Clara with such pride, watching her radiate with power, as Sam and Castiel were nothing but horrified. Dean glanced around at all the damage and smiled darkly. He even chuckled and glanced at Clara with what seemed like amusement.

At that moment, a low and grave growl erupted in the silence that fell once the Devil's Traps had been destroyed. Clara's beautiful lips curled into a sinister grin as she set her eyes on Sam.

"Come Ginger," Clara said, her voice chillingly dark. "Come and take in their scent." she added and Sam flinched as the sounds of the Hellhound grew louder as it approached him. She lost her grin and her eyes became so dark that Castiel stared at her with pure fear.

"Since you like making deals, Sam, let's make one right now; just you and me." She said as Ginger growled in Sam's face. "Don't summon or trap me again and I won't send Ginger to devour you and Cassie like she did her Cabbage Patch doll." She added and her giggle was almost like the growl of her Hellhound. "She tore its head off within seconds and the stuffing was all over the place. It was quite the mess." She said and turned away, arms curling around Crowley's neck. She twisted to glance over her shoulder at Sam who continued to struggle against demonic power.

There was a dark glimmer in her eyes. Everything Castiel had said to her meant nothing. She played him and she enjoyed taking in the fear that was written all over his face. He could see the anger that burned in her eyes at that moment. It was clear to him then: she didn't want his empathy. She didn't want to be like Jesse Turner: she wanted to be better, stronger, and powerful.

Staring at both Clara and Crowley, Sam was overwhelmed with the thought that he'd never be able to defeat them or turn Clara against Crowley, at least not on his own, not without his brother.

"She's exquisite, isn't she?" Crowley asked with a grin. "Well, I've kept my word. Here's your brother. Remember what I told you." He added and with a snap of his fingers, the both of them vanished and the Hellhound's growling faded away, as if she was following her owners back to Hell. Sam and Castiel were instantaneously released from demonic power and quickly rose to their feet.

That left Dean who grinned at them with black eyes. Crowley had warned him that Dean would be a handful and that the King of Hell wouldn't show up if Sam tried to get a hold of him. Nothing was stopping Dean from realizing any nightmare Sam ever had.

"Sammy." Dean said, his voice sinister, making chills run down Sam's spine.

"There's still a part of you there, Dean. The brother I've always known. It doesn't have to be this way." Sam said, but he was beginning to realize that Crowley was right: Dean didn't want to give up being a demon. Once he blinked and those green eyes returned, that glimmer in his eyes told Sam he might never get his brother back.

"This is me." Dean replied. "For the first time, I like who I am." He added with a dark grin. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I have better things to do than be held back by you, my weak, whiny pathetic little brother." He concluded, turned, but stood still. He slowly glanced over his shoulder at his brother and grinned. "Maybe I should repay you for everything you've done. All those times I had to stop and save your ass, the times I had to hunt alone because you had better things to do." he remained silent after that, but winked and vanished, leaving those words to weight down heavily on his brother and his old angelic friend.

**Author's Note:**

**I really thought about Crowley being enraged and taking revenge on Sam (because angry Crowley is intriguing), but I thought it'd be better if he let Clara handle this. Unlike Sam and Castiel, he didn't underestimate her and took pride in her relentlessness. Not only that, but if Sam and Castiel saw what she could do, without Crowley butting in, they'd be afraid of her. Plus, she's the big Cambion Queen of Hell. It would look pretty bad if the King stepped in and made it look like she couldn't defend herself (because that's not who she is and that's not the woman he chose).**

**Besides that long note, thanks for the reviews and the votes on my poll. You've helped me a lot there :D**

**xoxo**

**Laurie Archer**


	39. Feel It

The song here is "Feel It" by Jakalope.

**Feel It**

Crowley stood in the center of their study and he could feel Clara's body lean up against him for support. He glanced down at her and knew she was exhausted. She had used all of her energy and rage in being fearsome and projecting the aura of power. Still, he was proud of her.

He held onto her firmly and, together, they walked to their apartment.

He released her gently onto their bed and she laid there, still and tired. She glanced at him and gave a weak smile.

"That was fun." She said with a hint of fatigue in her voice. He sat on the bed beside her, stroked her hair out of her face and smiled.

"Indeed, darling." He said and lifted up her legs to remove her shoes.

"Weeks ago, I never would have been able to do that." She added and Crowley smirked.

As he helped her to get comfortable into bed, she explained what Castiel had told her and how she decided to play along. Both Sam and Castiel seemed to think they could appeal to her human side, so she used it to her advantage to learn more about Jesse Turner.

"Have you ever heard about that kid?" she asked Crowley.

"No, I haven't." he said with a tone she hadn't heard from him before. It sounded as if that was important information that someone failed to give him. He seemed just as surprised as she was about the existence of another Cambion.

She informed him of everything that Castiel had told her and she watched as he frowned more and more. He listened attentively and she could see the darkness in his eyes swirling as if he was trying to settle down his anger.

"How can two Cambions be so different?" she asked him as he brushed off his anger and tucked her under the blankets. He sat again beside her, but swung his legs onto the bed, folding an ankle over the other.

"Wish I knew, love." He replied and stroked her head as she curled up closer to him, head resting in his lap. "But no two demons are alike." He added and she smiled. Who knew Crowley was a philosopher. However, he was right; no demon could ever be a second version of him.

"So, what happened while I was gone?" she asked him, wanting to forget about hunters and powerless children Cambions. She just wanted to get comfortable for the night with her King.

He told her about Nikolai and his request. As he told her the details, she smiled and propped herself on her elbow to meet his eyes. He noticed her smile and how she stared at him. He glanced away and sighed, as if knowing what her stare was communicating.

"I would never say this to anyone," he began, glancing at her with a darkness in his eyes that made her smile innocently. "Conversely, I have made several exceptions for you." He added and she gave a soft laugh.

"I've noticed." She said with a grin that forced him to grin in response. However, it wasn't easy for him to say what Clara was waiting to hear. He didn't say it at all; it wasn't his style. Yet, his Queen's smile made it difficult to avoid saying it.

"You were right." He said with a sort of soft growl in his throat, finally pushing that bit out of his mouth. She raised her eyebrows and smiled and he tried not to look at her.

"Did Hell just freeze over?" she asked and he shot her a playful glare. She just couldn't resist. "Did you just admit I was right?" she asked, teasing him. He narrowed his eyes playfully at her as she sat up and cuddled into him, forcing his arm to go around her as she made herself comfortable.

She closed her eyes as she bathed in his warmth, taking in his expensive aftershave. It was times like this that she felt like she could sense and practically reach out to the demon within his vessel. It felt like she could see him and feel him staring back at her. It was so comfortable, better than falling asleep in her grandmother's arms. Then, hearing his voice was better than any of her grandmother's lullabies.

"Nikolai is a good lieutenant." Crowley said softly. She opened her eyes, smiled and kissed his cheek tenderly. He turned his face towards her, cupped his hand to the back of her head, and met her smooth lips. When she forced her tongue into his mouth, he couldn't help but grin and return the favor.

He could sense she was still tired, even though she seemed alright and incredibly feisty. Although, her performance at the Winchester's safe haven was magnificent, it drained her. Hell made her strong, but it was taking time to bring her to her full potential. If Castiel was right about Jesse being stronger than anything and everything, Clara could eventually become more powerful than the King of Hell himself.

Was Crowley worried? No, although, if her temper flares, he might have a cause for concern.

He pulled away from their kiss that was rapidly heating up and smiled at her darkly.

"Rest now." He said and she popped out her bottom lip in a mock pout. He was tempted to stay and see where that heated kiss would take them, but he couldn't devour that remaining vigor in her sexy body. "You need to gain back your strength." He added and she smiled softly.

"And you have business to attend." She said. He was about to argue that that didn't mean Hell was more important, when she quickly gave a soft laugh. "Don't give me that look." She said, staring at his knit brow. "Go and be King. When you're done, your Queen would like a chicken burger, a root beer, some poutine and lots of chocolate." She added and settled for a sleep.

Crowley grinned and slipped out quietly. It seemed odd that he'd take orders, being that it wasn't his style. In the beginning of his demon life, he did because he had to if he wanted to climb the ranks. But now, for her, he would gladly do so. He wasn't so much as taking orders; it was taking requests and if that's all he had to do in exchange for her love and partnership, than it was a good deal.


	40. Circle

The song here is "Circle" by Flyleaf.

**Circle**

Everything was dark, like it was a vaste and empty space of time that almost went by in a flash. But it changed when someone came into focus, chasing away the dark, enough to see the face. Clara approached, but the person held up their hand.

"I have to make this quick." Said a voice she knew all too well. Her grandmother had returned to her dreams. "I'm not supposed to be here." She added. Before Clara could say anything, her grandmother continued with her message. "Something is going to happen. You need to be prepared. Trust your instincts, and protect him." she said.

Clara listened attentively, burning those sentences into her memory and then her grandmother was gone, as if she had been pulled out of her dreams.

She opened her eyes at that moment and looked around, drowsy. It took a few seconds to focus her vision and she repeated the message over and over. It was like she was analyzing every word. The one that struck her the most was the last two words: _protect him._

Did her grandmother mean Crowley? Would something happen to him?

She leapt out of bed and walked briskly to their office, bare feet. Once she reached the door, she threw it open and closed it with the flick of her fingers. Crowley and Nikolai looked up at her and Crowley furrowed his eyebrows, sensing something was wrong.

"Should I leave?" Nikolai asked her. She glanced at him and shook her head.

"This involves the safety of your King." She replied and approached Crowley. He seemed worried, but it was more for her than himself. "My grandmother told me something was going to happen, that I had to protect you." She said and Nikolai glanced at Crowley with this strange look on his face.

Crowley met his gaze and he seemed to be considering something. Clara would have loved for him to share his thoughts with her, but he spoke before she could ask.

"New project, lieutenant." Crowley said. "I want you to find Sam and gain his trust." He added and Nikolai seemed somewhat confused. Clara glanced at the both of them and new she was missing something here.

"How?" Nikolai asked him. "After Ruby…" he added, letting the sentence fall as if no one had to explain in order to understand. However, Clara didn't understand. Just what the Hell were the two talking about?

"Then do the opposite." Crowley said and had this look in his eyes. Clara watched carefully, knowing that look well. "Your intelligent. You'll do it." he added and Nikolai looked taken by surprise. Then he nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He said and walked out of the office.

Crowley met Clara's slight confused gaze and patted the corner of his desk. When she sat down, he glanced down at her bare feet with a grin, then back at her eyes, looking relaxed and placid. It annoyed her because she was worried and in protective mode.

"Nikolai just informed me that Luke has been speaking to a few demons. Those demons are speaking to others and, according to Nikolai's theory, they're planning a rebellion." Crowley said and then Clara's heart began beating rapidly. This might be what her grandmother warned her about: an uprising.

"Why send Nikolai to Sam?" she asked him. Crowley slightly lowered his head which sort of intensified his dark eyes. "It's Dean, isn't it?" she asked him. He lowered his eyes to her legs and, when he was about to reach out, she kicked his arm with her leg. "This is not the time." she snapped. He met her eyes and then she knew that he wasn't about to frisk her; it was his way of calming her. "Just tell me." She said, her voice softer.

Clara had an idea of what Crowley was about to say, but she wanted to hear it. All those glances Dean made at her, the way she would feel, her instincts were telling her something. Then, her grandmother told her to trust them.

"Nikolai suspected that Luke was trying to convince Dean to either join or form a rebellion. If he is right, Dean will be a problem." Crowley said so smoothly, as if this wasn't an issue at all.

"You think?" she asked, her voice harsher than she intended, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Do you recall when I jested that the demons might want to challenge my throne to have you?" he asked her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, perhaps Dean has that in mind." He added and she looked exasperated. "If Dean becomes a handful, we'll trap him and deliver him to Sam. If all goes well and Nikolai is trusted, he can persuade Dean to pass on the Mark." He concluded.

Clara looked away and then thought of the cure. She remembered the first time Sam summoned her and she walked out of the Devil's Trap. She indirectly suggested that he cure his brother, than deal with the Mark of Cain. She glanced at Crowley and he looked at her knowing that they were thinking the same thing.

"In order to trap Dean, we have to let him attempt to overthrow you, that's _if_ he plans to." Clara said and he grinned at her as if she was a child having a nightmare.

"And we'll be waiting." Crowley said. She glared at him with a frustrated facial expression. "You're growing stronger, especially when you're enraged." He added, looking at her as if he found that to be adorable.

"A Cambion versus a Knight of Hell with the Mark of Cain?" she asked him, as if asking him to see the obvious flaw in that plan. He simply smiled at her with a dark glimmer in his eyes.

"Jesse Turner was incredibly powerful, was he not?" he asked her.

"When Lucifer was out." She confirmed and corrected him at the same time.

"And you're phenomenally different, no?" He added smoothly and then she glanced at him with curiosity.

"Yes." she replied, letting the word drag on as if she was trying to figure out his idea before she finished saying the word. Then he grinned and his aura was powerful, the King of Hell gleaming darkly.

"You're virtually limitless." He said and then the darkness was in his eyes, the demon stirring within. "Therefore, Dean has met his match."


	41. Back On the Road Again

Warning: No Crowley or Clara here.

The song here is "Back On the Road Again" by REO Speedwagon.

**Back On the Road Again**

Nikolai appeared on the outside of a bar that wasn't far from the Men of Letters' Bunker. He was certain that with a desperate and defeated Sam would be out of his hole and in a bottle of alcohol. With this being the closest bar, Nikolai was confidant.

He sat at the bar, ordered a whiskey and waited.

He glanced around in the mirror in front of him and watched everyone in the bar. Off to the right was a group of badass wannabes playing pool. With them was a small group of women who were hooker wannabes, drunk and grinding any man near them. Off to the left was a loner trying to drown his sorrows in scotch, a young couple flirting over a couple of beers and a group of frat boys.

The bartender cleaned the counter and watched his clientele, as if he had nothing better to do.

When a car pulled up, sounding like its muffler needed to be changed, Nikolai glanced at the door of the bar. A few seconds later, Sam Winchester walked in and he did indeed look defeated.

He sat at the bar a couple of stools away and ordered a bottle of beer.

Nikolai glanced at him, but in a manner that wouldn't be noticed. He analyzed Sam's movements and knew the hunter wasn't focused. He was slightly distraught and it showed. Nikolai now made it apparent that he was watching the hunter. When Sam met his gaze, he gave a friendly smile.

"You seemed bumped out." he said and Sam glanced at his bottle.

"You can say that." He replied, stress seeping through into his voice.

Nikolai stood up, approached Sam and extended his hand, hoping to create a sort of connection that could eventually lead to gaining the hunter's trust.

"Nikolai." He said in a smooth and unthreatening voice. Sam looked at his hand, and shook it weakly as he looked up at him.

"Sam." He replied and Nikolai took the stool beside him with another friendly smile.

"So, what's got you down?" he asked him. Sam looked back at his beer bottle and tensed up. Nikolai doubted he'd open up so easily to a stranger. He knew this wouldn't be an easy task, but he was going to do anything and everything he could.

He glanced up and the bartender grabbed some drinks and went to serve his clientele. He glanced back at Sam and maintained his smile.

"Family issues." Sam replied coldly. Nikolai nodded and decided what to do next. It was bullsy, but he was willing to bet that Sam wouldn't kill him and then ask questions, not in his state of mind.

"Yeah, I take it you really want to get your brother back." Nikolai said and sipped his whiskey ever so casually. He caught Sam glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. He set his drink back down and, without looking at Sam, smiled softly. "Relax, I'm not a threat." He added.

When he did glance at Sam, his eyes were black. The hunter stiffened and was mentally preparing himself for a fight.

"You want Dean back, but Crowley won't help you." He said and blinked, losing the black eyes. "Believe me when I say that you can't succeed without the help of a demon." he added and Sam's jaw clenched.

"And you're offering?" Sam asked him sarcastically. Nikolai flashed his usual smile. To demons, they would be charmed; to humans, they would be stricken with fear. However, Sam just seemed wary.

"Indeed I am." Nikolai said and lost his smile. Now was probably a good time to make up a sob story that might just get Sam to forget his past with Ruby and that good old rule against trusting demons.

"Back when I was human, I had a little brother." He began and Sam narrowed his eyes, as if he was getting ready to kill his new acquaintance. "I didn't take care of him. He was my responsibility and I neglected him. I abandoned him and I wasn't there when he died. I knew I had screwed up." He said and poured as much of what he considered to be human emotion as well as he could. "I made a deal to get my brother back, to learn from my mistakes. He didn't deserve to die. It should have been me. So I made a deal and was ripped off." He added and met Sam's gaze. "Crowley ripped me off." He added and let the genuine anger rise into his eyes so that Sam could realize that they shared an enemy.

When Sam finally acknowledged it, he went back to looking wary of Nikolai.

"So yeah, I'm offering to help you get your brother back." He said and looked at his whiskey. "Anything to get payback against that son of a bitch so called King of Hell." He added and took a slug of his drink as Sam watched him, as if considering it.


	42. All the Things She Said

The song here is "All the Things She Said" by t.A.t.U.

**All the Things She Said**

Even though it appeared that they had a plan, Clara was still worried. Could she face and defeat Dean? Or could she just be somewhat immune? He was a Knight of Hell with the Mark of Cain. He could will the First Blade to him and kill her. She was certain no one was immune to that old animal jaw bone.

Crowley suggested that Clara return to their apartment and relax. Naturally, she refused. She sat down behind her desk. He insisted and when she remained still in her chair, his voice lost some of its softness.

"Don't shout at me." She said and he sighed.

"I wasn't shouting, darling." He said calmly and she let out a short, but sharp laugh.

"Trying to tell me what to do." She said, looking at some papers that were left on her desk. Crowley was growling in frustration and she shot him a glare. "And you had _that_ tone." She added and he looked at the papers on his desk as if trying to avoid fighting with her.

There was a knock at the door and Crowley growled.

"Go away!" he shouted. He glanced over at Clara with a slight grin on his lips. "That was shouting." He clarified and she shot another glare at him.

"Come in." she shouted and continued glaring at him until someone stepped into the office. She glanced at the door and noticed an unnerved Zephyr slowly approach and stand in the center of the room.

"I apologize for interrupting." She said and Clara gave another short, but sharp laugh. Crowley snarled and returned to his papers. Clara looked at the demon and saw nothing but a little girl who was upset that her parents were arguing.

"Every couple has disagreements, honey." Clara said and looked back down at her papers. "What is it you want?" she asked. Zephyr was silent for a moment, and then spoke as if uncertain.

"Could I speak only to you, Your Majesty?" she asked and Clara glanced up at her, slightly surprised. She raised an eyebrow while seeming annoyed. Zephyr stood firm and seemed determined to speak only to Clara.

"Fine." She said and stood up. She knew Crowley wouldn't leave the office. She caught him glance up at her and she knew he didn't trust Zephyr. However, the crossroads demon wouldn't try anything stupid with the Cambion Queen of Hell. They were both certain of that.

Clara walked out of the office with Zephyr in toe. They walked down the hall, in the opposite direction of the apartment and Clara asked Zephyr once again what she wanted.

"Actually, Your Majesty," she began, her voice sounding afraid and uncertain. Clara was flattered that this demon was unnerved, but she truly found it annoying. "I overheard some demons talking earlier and thought you should know." She added.

"You mean Crowley." Clara corrected. She glanced at the crossroads demon over her shoulder and saw her shake her head. At that moment, Ginger trotted up and joined the walk. Now Zephyr didn't have just Clara to fear. Yes, crossroads demons were accustomed to Hellhounds, but such creatures weren't always easy to control, if not able to control at all.

"No, you are the one that needs to hear this. It was about your mother." She said and Clara stopped in her tracks. Zephyr nearly bumped into her and seemed afraid now, as if she had crossed a line. When Clara turned to face the demon, she shrank under her gaze.

"My mother?" she said, voice cold and harsh. The demon nodded her head, as if afraid to speak. "And these demons?" she asked.

"They – they said your father predicted her death." The demon replied, voice trembling a bit. Clara was highly intrigued and was certain there was more information.

"There's more?" she asked and Zephyr nodded her head.

"He said she would die and her soul would go to Heaven." She replied, slightly losing her fear.

Clara watched her and wondered what she should do. Did she believe this demon?

"I can summon a reaper for you, Your Majesty. As a crossroads demon, we're affiliated." The demon said and started to gain back her confidence.

Clara wondered how her father knew of this, why he spoke of it and why Zephyr brought it to her attention. It all seemed so strange. Should she be wary? However, Clara began thinking: what was the big deal? But her anger began to boil and the demon in her didn't want her mother to go to Heaven. After all she endured as a child, her mother would be rewarded?

"Summon away." Clara said and followed Zephyr.


	43. Raw Real

The song here is "Raw. Real." By Cherri Bomb.

**Raw. Real.**

Zephyr lead Clara out of Hell and to a hospital; the very one where her mother stayed. As the crossroads demon summoned a reaper, Clara glared up at the building, sensing in which room her mother was in. She had hoped this day would never come and she dreaded that it had.

Ginger sniffed the air and had let out a low growl in her throat. Clara softly shushed and the Hellhound fell silent.

When the reaper had appeared, she wasn't pleased with Zephyr.

"What's up with Mrs. Hanningen?" Zephyr asked, back to her old demon self. The reaper glared at her and folded her arms over her chest.

"You have no deal with her." she replied with a harsh voice. "You have no rights to know." She added and Zephyr laughed and then turned and glanced at Clara who was staring at the reaper. When the reaper met Clara's eyes, she was baffled.

"Who are you?" she asked and Zephyr made a mocking gasp.

"Have some respect, reaper." She said and practically hissed. "This is the Queen of Hell." She added, sounding almost sweet and innocent. The reaper seemed uncertain and glanced at the crossroads demon.

"What do you want to know?" the reaper asked, slightly unnerved by Clara. She couldn't help but grin in a sinister manner that had the reaper glance at her with uncertainty. She just loved it.

"Will she die?" Zephyr asked. The reaper stood firmly and had this look on her face.

"Of course." She replied coldly.

"Soon?" Zephyr asked in order to get accurate information. The reaper switched from one foot to another and glared at the demon.

"Yes." She replied. "She'll die in a couple of days." She added. Zephyr gleamed, but lost it when she glanced at Clara. The Queen of Hell looked pissed.

"Is it true her soul will go to Heaven?" Clara asked her voice grave and cold. The reaper seemed unnerved once again.

"Yes." She replied and saw the rage in Clara's eyes. "You have no power over where a soul goes after death." The reaper added with defiance. Clara raised her eyebrows and approached her. She watched as the reaper tried to stand firmly, but was growing afraid.

"I'm the Queen of Hell, bitch." Clara said with strength in her voice, darkness in her eyes and with a powerful aura. Then she smiled sweetly as the reaper shrank and filled with fear. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see Mother Dearest." She added and turned away, then glanced at Zephyr.

"Release her. You're done here." Clara said and when the demon nodded, Clara snapped her fingers. She stood at the foot of her mother's bed, staring down at her. She seemed a lot older compared to the last time Clara saw the old broad. It was easy to see Death approaching, especially with tubes going in and out of her, hooking her up to machines.

Ginger joined a few seconds later, barring her teeth as she took in the scent. Clara smiled and patted her head. If the reaper thought this soul was going to Heaven, she was wrong. Nothing can snatch a soul out of the mouth of a Hellhound.

She didn't want her mother to be tortured downstairs; just locked up in the darkness. That was the worst punishment for her mother. It was her mother's fear; being alone.

When her mother opened her eyes, she seemed surprised and horrified. Clara couldn't help but grin wickedly. When the old woman tried to open her mouth and speak, Clara leaned forward as if to hear better, purely mocking her.

"You haven't aged." Her mother said weakly. Clara smiled darkly.

"I see you have." She replied with a cold tone of voice. Her mother seemed unimpressed, but tried not to glare. Old bird probably didn't have the energy for it.

"Why are you here?" she asked, voice still weak. Clara thought of being sarcastic, but she could be so much darker. Why not let the demon show itself?

"I hear you're going to die." She said with a sinister grin. There was a hint of fear in her mother's eyes, but she tried to compose herself as a defiant old hag.

"I'm sick." She replied and Clara let out a small sharp laugh.

"No doubt." She replied. Her mother eyes then turned dark, as if filling with hatred. Clara recognized that look; the look she grew up with, the look she received everyday of her life with her mother.

"You're just like your father." She said and Clara's rage stirred within her like a storm. She placed her hands on the bars at the foot of the bed and leaned over, curling back her lips and narrowing her eyes.

"If I'm like my father that's because I'm the monster you created." She said, near snarling. Her voice was so grave that her mother trembled. She stood back and smiled innocently. Her mother didn't bother to hide her hatred now. It was written all over her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her mother said and Clara laughed, making her mother tremble slightly more violently.

"Playing selective memory now?" Clara asked and there was a slight growl in her throat.

"I was a good mother, but you were so evil." She said and Clara laughed and then ended in a snarl. Her mother was trying to push on button on a remote in her hand, but when Clara flicked her fingers, it flew off the bed and hit the wall with such force that it shattered.

Her mother began to cry a few tears and Clara grinned.

"I think you have that backwards." Clara said and watched her mother reaching for random objects. Her body began shaking violently, as if she was having a stroke. She smiled and when her mother tried to ask her for helping, she grinned.

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable?" She asked softly as she walked around the bed, stroking her mother's head. "Like a coma?" she asked and the darkness returned to her voice and her smile. She snapped her fingers and disappeared from the room seconds before the nurses came in to help her mother.

As much as she hated seeing the old bitch, it was gratifying to get a few things off her chest and to show her mother that she had become so much more powerful; something to really fear.


	44. King Nothing

The song here is "King Nothing" by Metallica.

**King Nothing**

Crowley watched as Clara left the office with Zephyr. He didn't trust the whore and felt that she was up to something. On the other hand, he knew Clara was more than capable of watching her own back. And she wouldn't be alone because Ginger followed her virtually everywhere.

He leaned back in his chair and growled as he looked at all those papers he had to sort through. He hesitated, but threw himself in and began sorting through, authorizing some of them and placing them in a neat pile to be organized later.

At that moment, he saw flashes as if he was watching through someone else's eyes. It was his Hellhound. She watched as demons attacked demons. She trotted away, knowing this wasn't the most important clash taking place. Juliet went down to the cages; where Luke was being held.

There, Juliet lingered in the shadows and watched so her owner could see what was about to unfold.

Zephyr stepped into the large dungeon and approached Luke, beaming and grinning. Luke stood up and smiled darkly.

"I did it." she said and it was clear to see that Luke wasn't certain what she meant. "I took the initiative." She added and Luke let out a small confused laugh.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked and she giggled, then introduced herself.

"I got Clara out of Hell." She said and Luke raised an eyebrow. "She's with her mother." She added and Luke seemed surprised, but then laughed. Zephyr waited, as if uncertain of what he was doing.

"And you thought that with her gone; Crowley will be out numbered and vulnerable?" Luke asked her and she nodded her head like a child eager to impress. Luke nodded as if he approved. Then, Dean walked in.

"Ah, I can hear the insurgence!" Luke shouted as Dean approached his cage. "I'm glad to see you're leading them." He added and when Dean opened his cage, Luke gleamed. "Together, we can overthrow Crowley." he said and Dean grinned at the both of them and titled his head.

In his back pocket, something stuck out. It was difficult to tell, but Crowley had a good idea.

"I'm not leading anyone." Dean corrected and Luke began to look slightly confused. "They listened to you and they're going to die. They lack numbers. They lack stamina. They listened to a moron." Dean added and pulled out the First Blade and lodged it fiercely in Luke's chest, killing the demon within.

As Luke's body fell to the ground, the fires of Hell seeped through the ground and burned the empty vessel.

He turned towards Zephyr who was now afraid. She shrank and he approached her, the First Blade gripped tightly, pointed upwards towards her.

"Clara is out of your way." She said weakly and Dean's shoulder became tensed, as if his anger was boiling.

"I never wanted her out of my way. I wanted her to be mine." Dean said and as he killed Zephyr, she howled loudly and when her body dropped, it burned away like Luke's.

Juliet cautiously moved back in the shadows and left quietly.

The flashes were over and Crowley swore. Unfortunately, Dean was a threat. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but Nikolai and Clara knew it was coming. He did too; he just didn't want it to be true. However, he wouldn't let Dean take his throne, but most importantly, his Queen.

Clara was gone and he wondered if she could sense what was occurring; if she'd join him and fight with him. Then he wondered how well Nikolai had befriended Sam. Crowley depended on his Queen and his lieutenant, although he'd never admit it, unless Clara had a suspicion. He was confident that they would pull through for him and he wouldn't allow his wretched lingering human emotions to drag him down, regardless of the fact that Dean bore the Mark of Cain.

Clara would be by his side. He knew it. And he also knew something else.

He took the throne once Lucifer was in the cage. His challenger Abaddon met her end and he was the one to bring Dean and the Mark of Cain together. He was Crowley; the one and only King of Hell.

Nothing was going to defeat him.


	45. Lay it on the Line

The song here is "Lay it on the Line" by Triumph.

**Lay it on the Line**

Nikolai had to endure a speech from Sam Winchester and swear to be on his best behavior or it was a perilous death for his demon ass. Nikolai agreed and swore to Sam that he wouldn't betray him.

With that done, Nikolai was invited into the bunker and immediately noticed the damage. Sam caught Nikolai glancing around and sneered.

"Your Queen did that." Sam said with a sort of mocking and irritated tone of voice. When Sam glanced away, Nikolai grinned and couldn't help but take pride in how powerful was his Queen. She was the only good thing Crowley's done for Hell so far.

Someone came into the room and stopped. When Nikolai met the eyes of the newcomer, he grinned sinisterly. It was an instant reaction when seeing an angel.

"What is a demon doing here?" Castiel asked Sam.

"He's going to help." Sam said and received an uncertain stare from Castiel, which annoyed him. "I know what I'm doing." He said, nearly snapping. Castiel stiffened and held his chin up higher, as if accepting it, but not feeling comfortable about it.

Nikolai grinned and approached Castiel who stared at him attentively.

"We have a common enemy, so trust me. Trust Sam." He said and walked away. He could sense that Castiel's borrowed grace was fading. That was a good thing. He didn't need an angel to throw a stick in his wheel and fuck up everything.

Just when Nikolai thought everything was going well, he got shot in the shoulder. It hurt like Hell, but that wasn't the worst thing. He turned and glared at Sam, knowing very well what the hunter had done: scratch a Devil's Trap onto the tip of the bullet.

Sam grinned and looked pleased with himself. Nikolai sneered, then grinned, shaking his head.

"You have trust issues." He said and sat down at the table in the center of the room. "Hope you know that I can't be as useful." He added and glared at smirking Castiel.

"Then you can remove it when I need you." Sam said and told Castiel to watch the demon carefully. Nikolai could have destroyed something out of rage, but remained placid. Let the hunter dwell in his insecurities. At least Sam didn't kill him.

Meanwhile…

Clara got back to the office and her senses were overwhelmed by something. She noticed Crowley wasn't at his desk and she went into full drive protective mode.

"Ginger!" she yelled. Within a second, her Hellhound scratched at the door. She swung open the door and looked down the hall. She could feel chaos and knew whatever her grandmother had warned her about was happening.

Ginger growled and nipped at Clara's ankle. Her Hellhound was demanding her to do something. Her grandmother had told her to use her instincts.

Clara walked away from their apartment, down the same end where Zephyr led her. She followed her instincts and turned down so many corridors that she was certain she was lost. However, she was getting away from the chaos and zeroed in on the most important one: Crowley and Dean.

Her heart was racing, echoing in her head. She was sprinting as best as she could with her shoes. She got annoyed, kicked them off and sprinted at her full speed with Ginger at her heels.

She could feel the demon in her ready to unleash all of its power to protect Crowley. She would do anything and everything to make sure Dean never laid a hand on her lover. At that moment, she could feel her power surging and without really knowing quite how, Clara summoned all the Hellhounds roaming in Hell to come and defend their King.

If she was going to face Dean, she wanted Crowley to be guarded. And nothing guarded better than several jaws full of sharp teeth ready to tear through flesh and to crush bones.

When she reached two large doors, she knew what was on the other side: the theatric throne room, the showdown between Crowley and Dean.


	46. Before I'm Dead

The song here is "Before I'm Dead" by Kidneythieves

**Before I'm Dead**

Clara threw the doors opened without a flick of her fingers. She stormed in and saw Dean facing Crowley on the stage with the First Blade in his hand, pointed at her lover. They both turned and stared at her. Seeing that old jawbone in Dean's hand enraged her so much, that as she stormed down the aisle, all the chairs were ripped out of the ground and thrown aside with such force, it sounded like thunder.

If anything, Dean only grinned as if her demonstration of power amused him.

At that moment, Hellhounds began to pour in, heads bent down low, bearing teeth and growling, approaching as if stalking helpless prey. Dean glowered at the Hellhounds and Crowley grinned and watched every second of her marching towards the stage, as if committing this to his memory.

Only a few Hellhounds went onto the stage, including Ginger and Juliet. They surrounded Dean and Crowley, but then stood next to their King, snarling at the Knight with the First Blade.

Dean glanced at all those fangs and glanced at Clara with a slight grin.

"Back off." She snarled through clenched teeth, giving him a warning before she said anything else. Dean turned towards her and smiled, but it wasn't charming. It sent a shiver through her body in the worst way.

"I don't want to fight you." He said and the Hellhounds began to snarl.

"Don't underestimate me." She snapped and he looked at her body, then back at her eyes with that smile.

"Believe me, I don't." he replied and the look in his eyes made her skin crawl. "I don't want to scratch up the beautiful face that I will win once I kill Crowley." he added and glanced at the King of Hell as if he was teasing him.

"You can try." She snarled and, just when Dean turned to launch at Crowley, the Hellhounds snapped their jaws, ready to pounce. Dean swung the First Blade at Crowley, but she raised her hand and backhanded the air as if someone's face was before her.

Dean was tossed across the room off to the left, crashing into a pile of broken theater chairs. Clara appeared on the stage without snapping her fingers and stood in front of Crowley. If Dean was to reclaim his position, he'd have to get through her to get to the King of Hell.

"Don't kill him, darling." Crowley said and she snarled at him without taking her eyes off of Dean as he began climbing out of the pile of crushed chairs. "Just trap him." he added and she growled in response.

When Dean approached, there was rage in his eyes. Some Hellhounds began to stand before him like a barricade, but Clara ordered them back.

Before he could climb onto the stage, without expecting it, he threw the First Blade and it took Clara off guard. She couldn't even keep her eyes on the jawbone as if flew past her. Behind her, Crowley howled and she spun so fast to assess the damage that her brain didn't have time to stop her.

A hand violently gripped her arm and spun her to face him. The look in his eyes terrified her, making her feel like a trembling child. Clara would never be able to forget the look in his eyes…

At that moment, Ginger pounced on Dean and he pushed her with so much power that her Hellhound yelped as she flew into the curtain and landed hard against the wall behind the curtain. She remained silent after that and Clara was ready to kill him.

But she couldn't. Crowley wanted him alive. Fine, the bastard was going to get trapped.

She used her power to the fullest and the ground, as well as the stage, began to shake. Dean looked down at his feet and laughed.

"How scary." He said and when he met her eyes, they were black like those of a full-fledged demon. Finally, the demon in the Cambion Queen rose and conquered. "There you are… just like I had hoped." Dean added.

The stage began trembling violently and then the wood shattered as chains launched up and wrapped themselves around Dean. Simultaneously, Devil's Traps began burning red hot into the metal of the chains and once Dean could barely struggle, six sides of a large iron cage broke out from under the stage, burned and fused together around Dean. In the bars of the cage, more Devil's Traps were being burned into the iron.

When Clara was certain that Dean was good and trapped, she summoned a gag to silence him and spun around to Crowley, blinking back her black eyes. He had pulled out the jawbone and was bleeding from his shoulder. She was about to kneel down to him, but he waved her off.

"I'm fine." He said and stood up. She approached him and punched him in the chest. He met her eyes and glowered at her. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Don't you wave at me like that." She said and pulled back his jacket and shirt to see his wound. It looked bad, but not fatal. He looked down at her and grinned. He reached up and stroked her jaw line. She met his eyes and, even though she wasn't thrilled, she grinned.

Then she heard a soft howl and she turned away, pushing through the large curtain and saw Ginger laying near the wall, her body shaking and her chest rising and dropping rapidly. She crouched by her Hellhound and stroked its head.

"You can heal her." Crowley said softly behind her.

"I don't think I can." She said, her voice shaky with a couple of tears forming in her eyes. Crowley placed a hand on her shoulder and repeated his words.

"Just concentrate." He added.

Clara closed her eyes, focused and gently pulled her Hellhound into her arms. She willed the injuries of her pet to heal. Like she had with Dean, she used her rage to power her will. When Ginger began to growl softly, Clara opened her eyes and looked down, Ginger beginning to lick her hands.

She had done it; she had healed her Hellhound.

"Virtually limitless." Crowley said softly, staring at Clara. He crouched beside her and patted Ginger. When she met his eyes, she smiled and he wiped away the tears that fell down her cheek.

In his eyes, she saw nothing but pride and admiration. It was the complete opposite of what she had seen in Dean's eyes and if she would ever have a chance of forgetting it, it would be to stare into Crowley's eyes and get lost in them.


	47. Fell on Black Days

The song here is "Fell on Black Days" by Soundgarden.

**Fell on Black Days**

Nikolai felt it instantly and walked into the room that was a storage as well as a dungeon to tell the hunter the news. Sam was looking through boxes and glanced over his shoulder at the demon. Nikolai leaned against the doorway and grinned.

"He's here." He said and Sam turned and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Dean's here." he added and Sam glared at him. He stood straight and raised his hands to proclaim his innocence. "A demon knows." He said and got out of the way as Sam stormed out of the room.

When they reached the entrance of the bunker, joined by Castiel, there stood a large cage with a highly irritated Dean inside, wrapped up in chains. Sam was baffled. Crowley and Clara had said that they wouldn't help, and yet, they delivered his demonic brother. He suspected that Dean had become a threat to them. Either that, or giving Dean meant they foresaw something even better at the end that would benefit them.

Dean glared at Nikolai and grinned. The gag that Clara had placed into his mouth was now gone.

"Look what we have here, Crowley's so called lieutenant." Dean said and gave a dark laugh. "So much for loyalty." He added and Nikolai was the one to grin.

"Tell me about it." he said and Dean's grin turned into a sinister smirk.

"At least I had the guts to face him." he said and laughed as Nikolai glowered, but then he grinned.

"And where did that get you?" he asked and pulled up a chair, making himself comfortable, reading a book that was left on the table.

Sam and Castiel began preparing for the demon curing ritual while Nikolai kept a watchful eye on Dean. Both ended up just insulting each other. When they were ready, they opened the cage and left the chains on Dean. They had to get Sam purified, which was made possible by a quick phone call to a friend of a friend, then take Dean to consecrated grounds. The priest allowed them to do the ritual in his church.

So far, it wasn't difficult. However, the drive to the priest that was about half an hour away was not an easy one. All four in the Impala felt nothing but tension and endured awkward conversations. It was mostly Dean taunting Sam in hopes that his brother abandon this quest. In turn, it only encouraged Sam.

"I always had to carry you on my back and I did everything for you." Dean would say and Sam didn't bother arguing with him. It could very well be the truth, but it was the demon talking. Sam had to tell himself that this wasn't the brother he knew; it was the dark side that Dean fought against all these years because that wasn't the true Dean. Maybe this was just Sam's perspective, but it was all that kept him from going insane.

"This is who I am, Sammy." Dean said with darkness in his eyes and voice. "You can't get the old Dean back because he's already gone." He added and would continue with such cruel words… until Nikolai couldn't take anymore and stuffed a pair of socks into his mouth.

Once they arrived at the church, Sam confessed everything to the priest: how he blamed himself for failing his brother, the shame he carried with him and the hopelessness that weighted down on his shoulders. He mentioned everything he thought made him a horrible person, an awful hunter. It all came flooding back to Sam and made him feel like he had gone through so much only to feel darkness without hope for a better future.

The priest forgave him, assured him that his blood was purified and encouraged him to see the light at the end of this ritual: the return of his brother.

"After everything you've done Sam, there is hope. When you succeed, there is hope." The priest said and helped Sam with the Devil's Trap, then with getting Dean inside and secured to a chair.

Sam turned to Castiel to discuss one last thing before performing the ritual.

"If I do this, will I…" he said, letting his sentence fall. Castiel stared at him confused, and then it clicked.

"It's my belief that you won't die. With the trials, you must complete what you began. You would have to conclude the ritual on Crowley, if you wish to close the Gates of Hell." Castiel replied and softened his facial expression. "But to save Dean, I see no need for concern." He added.

Sam eased his tension partially and then the ritual began, with what Castiel told him in the back of his mind.

Sam stuck the syringe in his arm and pulled out his blood. He lodged the syringe in his brother's neck and pushed the plunger down, forcing the blood into his veins. Only seven more hours, seven more syringes of blood.

Dean continued to talk about the past and how much freedom he had as a demon; true freedom. He would laugh after receiving his brother's blood every hour and continue to taunt. The priest encouraged Sam to do whatever he needed to do to keep calm and hopeful. If he needed to walk out to compose himself, he was free to do so. Then, Nikolai and Castiel would watch Dean carefully and support Sam.

The only time a slight glimmer of the old Dean came to the surface was after the sixth syringe. It was still a cynical Dean, but it wasn't as cruel. Sam was able to have somewhat decent conversations with his brother; assure him that he was still a good man and a good hunter.

At the seventh syringe, Dean began to return, confessing the things he had done; the demons he had killed. It wasn't so much remorse for that, but how frightening it was to kill without a single moment of consideration. It was pure killing without thinking. That's what frightened him. He had never felt that and no words could describe how unstoppable and reckless he could have been. Dean began thinking of scenarios that included children or the people he saved or cared about. What would have happened if he had killed them without blinking, without thinking, without remorse?

Sam reassured his brother that that darkness wasn't going to consume him anymore. That this was the true freedom he was about to receive. Taking the darkness away would free him beyond belief.

When the last hour arrived, Sam could feel hope. He looked at his brother and promised him nothing in the world, in Heaven or in Hell could tear them apart. They've been through so much and it only made them closer.

Sam wasted no time in saying the incantation:

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra!"

Sam cut his palm and placed it over the mouth of his brother, letting the blood be the last step of the ritual. At that moment, a white light glowed from his brother and Sam knew he had succeeded. His brother was no longer a demon. He had his brother back. He could feel something surging through him and through his brother simultaneously.

When the light was gone, Dean glanced up with tears in his eyes and Sam saw no trace of the darkness in those green eyes.

Nikolai stepped up and convinced reluctant Castiel to pull out the bullet with his fingers. When free of that bullet, he snapped his fingers and the chains fell to the floor, releasing Dean from the chair. Dean glanced at him and, though he was emotional, he instinctively didn't trust the demon before him.

"You know better than anyone, Dean, that the Mark of Cain should only be burdened on a demon. As much as it would be nice for humanity to have control of it, it doesn't have to strength to yield it." Nikolai said softly and he extended his hand. "Let me carry the Mark. I can kill Crowley for the both of us." He added and Dean seemed reluctant. "He's torn the shit out of us all and if you want him dead, you're gonna have to trust me a little." He concluded.

When Dean glanced at Sam, his brother nodded.

"It's time to let it go." Sam said with fear in his eyes. He wanted Dean to get rid of the Mark. He didn't want to lose his brother again.

Dean extended his hand and once he took Nikolai's hand, the Mark passed over. Dean felt a tremendous relief and a lightness he hadn't quite felt before. Nikolai released his hand and gave a somewhat grim smile.

They now hoped that they hadn't done the wrong thing by letting a demon possess the Mark of Cain. They knew he had a point; that humanity didn't have the strength to hold onto it, but it seemed wrong to let it slip back into the hands of a demon.

They could only hope for the best now.

"No offense, boys," he said, looking at the brothers and Castiel, seeing doubt beginning to stir. "But I hope I never see you again." He added and vanished.


	48. Tears from the Moon

The song here is "Tears From the Moon" by Conjure One.

**Tears From the Moon**

The Hellhounds returned to wherever they roamed and the chaos seemed to simmer down. The fight between the demons was over. Obviously, the rebellion was defeated. Clara and Crowley walked to their apartment and, once the door closed behind them, he told her the news.

"Zephyr and your father are dead." He said and she glanced at him.

"Good." She replied quickly. "Not that I really care, but why Zephyr?" she asked. He glanced at her with a grin and a dark glimmer in his eyes.

"She removed you from the situation so you could not intervene." Crowley replied and she couldn't help but let out a short giggle.

"That failed." She said and he smirked. After a pause, a thought struck her. "Don't you find it odd that my mother's dying conveniently during this time?" she asked him and when she glanced at him, he had an eyebrow raised.

"She was crazy." Crowley replied, but that couldn't have been it. "No use trying to understand it, darling. Sometimes, it is simply coincidence." He added and Clara wasn't sure. However, her mother was old and looking grim. She brushed it off and slipped her hand into Crowley's. He glanced at her with a seductive grin.

Once they reached the apartment, she insisted on healing his shoulder, but he brushed off her offer. He pulled away and began what he called a "body restoration" ritual. She watched him with her arms crossed over her chest and observed every detail. When Crowley finished the ritual and smiled at her with his healed shoulder, as if implying the triumphant "TADA", she shook her head.

"What took you twenty minutes would have taken me twenty seconds." She said and he sneered. However, when she approached him, he placed his arms around her and grinned at her seductively once again. "I could have done it. Do I look exhausted to you?" she asked him.

"I don't want to push you to that point." He said softly and she let out s sharp laugh, as if to say that was bullshit. But not long after, a grin finally broke out on her lips.

"I can't ever seem to stay mad at you." She said and kissed his lips, her arms slowly going to his neck and roughing up his dark short velvet soft hair.

He pulled away and grinned.

"It's because I'm so adorable." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't go that far." She replied with a smile. At that moment, even though he seemed placid, she could feel a hint of stress deep in him, as if he was trying to push it down. She stared at him, but she was using her senses to see into him, to see that hint of stress. Then she noticed how he had narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" he asked her with a harsh tone, as if he could feel her looking within him. She turned her stare sharp and cold, then he got the hint. He softened his tone and repeated the question.

"I sense tension." She said and he seemed uncertain of what to say. He exhaled and glanced away from her eyes to a wall off to her left.

"I could use a fix." He said and she wasn't sure what he meant, until it clicked. He needed to indulge his addiction, to inject human blood into him. She pulled his face back to her and smiled softly.

"That's fine." She said and he seemed relieved. Apparently, part of him was worried that she'd think less of him or change her feelings for him. She stroked his cheek and kissed his lips gently. She could feel him relax and an old thought came to the surface.

When she had discovered his addiction, she wondered if her blood could wean him off of human blood. But she also wondered if he would eventually crave demon blood instead. She had to take the risk. Maybe she could help him, that's if he wanted her help.

"How about my blood?" she asked him and he stared at her with a mixture of curiosity and bemusement. When he didn't reply, she grinned. "I'm half human. Or have you forgotten?" she asked him and he slowly smirked.

"Now that you mention it, I have." He replied, thinking of all the moments she used her demonic power. With that, he had sort of forgotten all about her humanity. In a way, it helped him to forget about his.

She let out a soft laugh. Then, he stared at her as if considering her offer. She could see he was just as uncertain as she was. Did he want to take her proposal? He considered the possible side effects of injecting blood that was slightly demonic. Then he wondered if he didn't want to use her blood because it might just make his human emotions fade away. Those were the emotions that lead him to her.

As she watched his facial expression of perplexity, she thought about persuading him, asking him to let her provide for him like he did for her. But her uncertainty held her back.

He smiled and stroked her jaw line tenderly.

"No thank you, darling." He said softly, but his eyes told her he was proud of her courage, her strength and her love for him. He gently kissed her lips and she let her thoughts fade. It was best to not change him. She loved him just the way he was. That human part of her that wanted to help him with his addiction could shut up and take a hike.

There was a knock on the door and Crowley sneered playfully once he pulled away from her.

"Come in." she said and grinned at him. When they looked at the door, Nikolai stepped in with the Mark of Cain on his forearm and the First Blade tied securely on a belt around his waist. He grinned and placed his hands in his pocket.

"Do I seem different?" he asked. "And no, this is my natural hair color." He added with a dark grin. Clara shook her head amusingly.

"Looking good, Knight." She said and Nikolai winked at her.

"Well done." Crowley said and Nikolai leaned slightly in as if giving a subtle bow.

"It was actually quite easy." Nikolai said with a smirk. "Of course, I said that you had ripped me off after a deal I made for my little brother who I had failed miserably." He added and all three grinned in unison with the dark demonic glimmer in their eyes.

"Nice." Clara said and Crowley narrowed his eyes playfully. He'd like to say that he was somewhat offended, but he was impressed. His lie had all the elements to gain Sam's trust: torn brotherly relationship, shared hatred for the King of Hell and desire for revenge. Crowley took pride in Nikolai. Any other demon wouldn't have had the guts to do such a thing.

"And I assure you, I will remain your forever loyal servant." Nikolai said and watched as the pair grinned at him. In their dark eyes, he could see satisfaction.

"Ah, yes." Crowley said with that sarcastic tone. "You've settled our worried nerves." He added and waved off his lieutenant who just got promoted to Knight of Hell. Nikolai grinned and walked out just as Ginger walked in. He closed the door behind him and the Hellhound curled up on the rug by the bed, staring at them as a low growl erupted in her throat. She was content.

"Back to the issue at hand," she began. "How about Paris?" Clara asked him. He raised an eyebrow and grinned

"Are you serious?" he asked her and imagined all the sickening human romance. She laughed and stroked his chest as if she could see his thoughts.

"I know, it's a total cliché, but I always wanted to see the city of Lights." She added and he smirked.

"What stopped you?" he asked her and she grinned sinisterly.

"I couldn't do this." She said as she slipped her hand in his and snapped her fingers to teleport.


	49. Lights

The song here is "Lights" by Journey.

**Lights**

They stood before the Eiffel Tower and Crowley sneered. However, the night sky had begun to fall tenderly and the lights slowly ignited. It was so incredibly cheesy, but when he glanced at Clara and saw her bright smile, the reflection of the lights in her eyes, he knew her happiness was more important.

"So, what's your type?" she asked him and his smile turned into a frown. When she met his gaze, she laughed and rested her head against his shoulder. "Is there a blood type you prefer or is it the human itself?" she asked and he growled in irritation. She grinned and knew this wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

She looked up at him with soft eyes and his irritation quickly faded, but a darkness appeared in his eyes.

"Let's find a quiet place." he said and they began to walk around the city. They talked and laughed as they walked the streets, sharing more personal stories that they never revealed to others.

"As a child, I often stole my mother's spells and practiced them on the neighbors' children." He said as Clara laughed. "They were nosy sods and I wanted to settle a score." He added as Clara tightened her arm around his. "My mother found out and beat me. You think that would have stopped me..." he concluded and she grinned at him, as if she expected no less.

"I played pranks on my mother every Halloween. I would smear blood all over her walls and scatter dozen of dead crows all over the house…" she said and Crowley glanced down at her with a wicked grin. "Just before her Bible group came over." She concluded and Crowley let out a roaring laugh. She stared at him, enjoying his laughter. She had never seen him laugh like this.

This, according to Clara, felt like a honeymoon. Their time together was just so lovely that she felt wonderfully overwhelmed. She never knew love could feel this way and she believed Crowley shared her sentiment on that subject.

Crowley spoke more about his journey in Hell, how it was a struggle to climb the ranks and how he did it all without lowering himself like some demons had done. He might have done things he wasn't proud of, like asking nicely, which meant begging, or doing what a demon asked just so he could get what he wanted in return, which meant working.

He told her about some deals he had made and the incredibly idiotic demands people had.

"Some twit wanted larger breasts without going under the knife." He said and sneered. She laughed and he glanced at her breasts with a wicked smirk. She smacked him playfully and he met her eyes. "Of course, hers weren't nearly as good as yours." He added and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Doesn't her demand remind you of someone?" she asked and when she glanced up at him, he glowered at her. On the other hand, she could see a glimmer in his eyes that told her he was trying not to smile.

All throughout their walk, whenever she glanced at Crowley, she was certain he had forgotten that he had wanted to indulge his addiction. Eventually, Crowley proved her wrong and chose a beautiful exquisite house, killing the young bachelor that resided in that luxurious place. Clara looked at the dead man and titled her head. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't gorgeous either. No loss there.

She sat at the foot of the bed next to Crowley as he injected the syringe of blood into his arm. He met her eyes and grinned. He was relieved to see that she didn't think differently of him; that she still loved him.

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, but it quickly escalated to a heated and passionate kiss. Just as he was about to flick his tongue against hers, she pulled back and grinned at him darkly. She stood up, snapped her fingers and her clothes were replaced with the sexy devil costume he had gotten her for their first night together.

It was a sexy little red lingerie, a devil's tail and a headband with the two typical little horns. She was outstandingly stunning. On top of that, there was a glimmer in her eyes that made her look like a powerful and vengeful Queen of Hell. Crowley shivered in anticipation and felt the demon within stirring; aroused.

"I was wondering when you were going to wear it." Crowley asked her with a grin. She approached him and stood between his legs, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands immediately went to her thighs, but slowly traveled to her ass cheeks and gave them a quick and rough squeeze. Clara gasped, taken off guard, but grinned at Crowley.

She gripped his suit jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, then slowly unbuttoned his shirt. When he was bare chest, she gently, teasingly, slid her finger down the middle of his chest to the waist of his pants.

He glowered at her seductively as he lifted her onto his lap. He leaned his face between her breasts and growled. She laughed and combed her fingers through his hair.

"Is that a demon killing knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she asked him, grinning at how cheesy that was. However, he didn't mind, for she felt his tongue on the skin between her breasts. With one hand, he pushed back the material covering her left breast and gently bit her skin, but aggressively nibbled on her nipple.

"I take it you're happy." She said and heard a low growl, as if he was confirming it.

His touches and his kisses were gentle and Clara knew, if it wasn't for the human blood kicking in, he would have tossed her onto the bed and devoured her. Not that it bothered her, she actually saw the opportunity to take over and have her way with him.

She lowered her hand to his pants, unzipped them and once she gripped his penis, pulled it out to her fiercely. He growled like a Hellhound at that moment, curled his lips back and glowered at her seductively. She grinned and thrusted aggressively against him and groaned as his penis jammed into her.

She continued to thrust in a hard and rough manner and dug her nails into his shoulders. He winced, but growled in pleasure. His hands squeezed her ass cheeks every time she thrusted and when she leaned in to kiss him, their tongues met first and she heard him hiss for the first time.

Her lungs eventually began to burn, like the skin on her ass, but it was pure ecstasy. She didn't want to slow down; it felt way too damned good.

As they approached their climax, which seemed to arrive sooner than desired, Clara pulled away from their kiss and did something that took him by surprise.

"Oh, Crowwllleeyyy!" she screamed with a dark demonic growl mixed with her voice as the walls cracked, at that very moment they had reached their climax. She collapsed against him, in his arms, panting and he nuzzled his face into her neck, gently kissing her skin. Their climax arrived sooner due to their greed for each other; that was the only thing Clara could think of. Other than that, how really gave a damn? That was amazing, mind blowing sex!

"Oh fuck." She said as he fell back onto the bed, taking her with him. She didn't push herself off of him; just laid on him and stared at him with an exhausted, but seductive smile.

"We just did, darling." He said, looking at the damage she did to the walls and grinned. She let out a weak laugh and fell beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Splendid, by the way." He added and she smiled, teasingly scratching his chest.

"Thanks." She replied and watched as he closed his eyes, letting the human blood finally take him away. She stroked his cheek, placed a gentle and warm kiss, and closed her eyes as well, feeling the rhythm of his breathing. It was relaxing and made her feel drowsy.

A fairytale night in Paris.


	50. Woman in Black

The song here is "Woman in Black" by Foreigner.

**Woman in Black**

Something woke her up, but she was caught between wake and sleep. It was like a dream, but she knew it wasn't. She was seeing through the eyes of something else and once she heard the growls, she knew it was Ginger.

She was surprised by this, but felt so much closer to her pet. She embraced it.

Then she recognized what Ginger was seeing: her mother's hospital room. The monitors hooked up to her mother were slowing down and the same reaper appeared next to her mother. Ginger growled loudly and the reaper then seemed horrified.

"You're not supposed to be here." She said and once the monitor made that monotone sound, the soul rose out of her mother's body and Ginger was quick to snatch it with her fangs, causing her mother to scream out in a ghostly voice. The reaper cursed and tried to reach out to her mother's soul, but nothing could stop a Hellhound.

Nothing.

Ginger quickly tore away and dragged her mother's soul to Hell.

When Clara opened her eyes, she grinned and looked down at Crowley, who was out cold. She got off the bed, snapped her fingers and replaced the devil's costume with a beautiful black dress. She summoned Juliet and once the large Hellhound appeared, she fixed her hair and smiled at the creature.

"Watch over Daddy. Anything comes in, kill it." she said and the Hellhound made a sort of grunt as if to accept the mission.

Clara snapped her fingers and appeared in the office and wasn't certain how to summon Nikolai, but figured it was the same way as summoning Hellhounds. She gave it a shot and once Nikolai opened the door and stepped in, she smiled.

"Your Majesty." He said and gave a subtle bow with a grin.

"Crowley and I are in Paris." She said as she leaned against her desk. "I just popped in because Ginger has just dragged my mother downstairs." She added and Nikolai nodded his head, but was slightly confused. "She hasn't made a deal, I just don't want her to go to Heaven." She added to hopefully clear up his puzzlement. When Nikolai grinned sinisterly, she smiled.

"Do you want her tortured?" he asked her.

"No." she quickly replied. "My father was a heartless lunatic and my mother was a raging monster. You saw my father as a demon; she can never be one." she added and Nikolai nodded without a grin or a smile. "Just lock her up or something, in complete darkness and in silence." She said and that's when he grinned.

He gave a subtle bow once again and was about to walk out of the door, but quickly turned on his heels.

"I should update you on the Winchesters." He said and Clara raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "I thought it would be good to watch from afar to see what they were planning to do." He added and she smiled, impressed with his initiative.

"And?" she asked him.

"If Sam completes the demon curing ritual on Crowley, they can close Hell. However, that will kill Sam." Nikolai said and Clara began to feel a hint of worry beginning to form. It seemed he feared the worst concerning the future. "And, that's not all. They're planning on finding Castiel's grace to restore him to his former celestial glory." He added with a sarcastic tone of voice.

Clara nodded, thanked him and sent him to check on her mother's soul.

Still leaning against her desk, Clara indulged her worry for Crowley's safety and thought maybe she could persuade the brothers. Would it work? Maybe not, but she was willing to persuade them with a slight bit of fear. Show them that she meant business and if they wanted to keep their attractive asses, they better listen to her.

Her mind was made up, but then she sighed, wondering if she wasn't exhausting herself with the teleportation. However, according to Crowley, she was virtually limitless, so she snapped her fingers and stood in the Winchester's Men of Letters' bunker. She glanced around at the damage she had caused the last time and noticed it still lingered. She didn't see just how badly she had damaged the place; but it made her want to pat herself on the back.

After a few seconds, Dean walked in and stopped when he saw her.

"Hello, Dean." she said and he stared at her with mixed emotions. He seemed confused, angry and slightly unsure. It wasn't long after that that Sam walked in, followed by Castiel. They all stared at her as if they didn't know what to think.

"This is the part you shock me by saying something intelligent." Clara said with a dark grin that got Sam clenching his jaw. Funny how quickly he got irritated. Not only that, but all three sort of seemed puzzled. They glanced at each other and back at her.

"Nikolai didn't kill Crowley, did he?" Dean asked with that dry harsh tone of voice. She smiled sweetly at them and let out a small laugh. Other than the thought of comparing demon Dean to human Dean, she thought of how she could respond. This was going to be fun.

"The Mark of Cain belongs to Hell." She replied. "Did you honestly think our lieutenant would turn on us?" she added and laughed at the look on their faces. They had been tricked and didn't see it coming.

"He said Crowley –" Castiel began, but Clara cut him off.

"You of all should know best: demons lie." She said with a sweet smile.

"What do you want?" Sam asked her, as if he wanted to avoid looking defeated. She maintained her sweet smile and raised her hands as if to say she came in peace.

"Just a little chat." She replied and approached them. They stiffened as if they didn't trust her, or themselves for that matter. "I don't know you boys very well, so tell me about your early hunting years." She said and looked at them softly.

The brothers glanced at each other, and then back at her, still uncertain. They had no idea why she cared, but answered her anyway.

"We hunted a wendigo, several ghosts, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters and many demons, to name a few." Sam replied, staring at her with this frown. Clara glanced at Dean who stared at her as if he was trying to figure out how to feel around her.

"But those early years had nothing to do with Heaven or Hell, did they?" she asked them and then they knew where she was going with this. She could see it in their faces.

"Not really." Sam replied. "Just demons." He added and glared at her. She glowered at them in a soft manner and smiled wickedly.

"But now you want to close the doors to my Home?" she asked and all three of them shifted, but stood firmly.

"Hell has been a real pain in our asses." Dean snapped and she glanced at him with a smile.

"One: because you keep messing with it. Two: and Heaven hasn't?" she asked. The brothers remained silent for some time, but didn't lose their calm and strong demeanor.

"Not as much." Dean replied. She glanced at Castiel who had this look in his eyes, as if he was proud. She looked at the brothers and grinned.

"And if Hell is closed, what do you think the angels will do?" she asked them. "Besides your boy toy angel here, has any actually helped you?" she asked and watched as the Winchesters remained silent, as if thinking.

"Here's a very important fact, boys." She began with her aura radiating like that of a Queen. She noticed how all three stood as if they could see it; that made her grin become much darker. "Life is a balance of good and evil. One cannot exist without the other. It's important to keep both because no matter which one you choose to keep; somehow, it'll return.

"You can try to close the Gates to Hell, but I can promise you that Heaven will eventually become your new enemy. If you close the doors to that one too, eventually, your own world will become its worst enemy and you will kill each other; running out of things to blame and hate." She said and glowered at them.

All three remained silent, they exchanged gazes, but it was difficult to see if they would ever listen to her words of wisdom. Time to insert a bit of fear.

"So, in other words, you attempt anything, and I will guarantee your death. I'll even kill you myself." She said and smiled sinisterly with the dark glimmer in her eyes and a growl erupting from her throat. The three men looked at her as if they believed her.

"Do you have an idea what Hell has done to us?" Dean asked, that anger boiling in his eyes. She glowered at him and grinned.

"Take my suggestion: leave Heaven and Hell alone and focus on your world." she said and when Dean continued to glare at her, she sighed and smiled sweetly. "Maybe if you behave, we can work something out." she said and all three of them looked at her as if they highly doubted that would happen. She gave a slight smirk and crossed her arms over her chest. "Think what you wish; but you'd be surprised what Crowley and I can do." She added and blew them a kiss. "Remember my suggestion, boys. You don't want to make me mad." She concluded and snapped her fingers, disappearing.

Clara collapsed onto the bed next to Crowley who slowly opened his eyes and met hers dead on. He grinned and she smile innocently, stroking his hair.

"Did you have fun?" he asked her and she laughed, excited to tell him everything.

"Ginger dragged my mother downstairs and I had a little talk with the Men in Plaid." She replied and watched as he raised an eyebrow. She gave him the details as she curled up next to him. When she glanced up at him, she saw his lips slowly twitch into a grin at the mention of working something out with the hunters.

"Do you mean make a sort of deal with them?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning. When he met her eyes, she grinned in response.

"Maybe." She said, practically singing the word. He seemed to consider it, but made a sort of face that said he didn't really care to think about it at the moment. He glanced at her and grinned seductively.

"Oh, let me guess," she began with a grin. "Round two?" she asked and a growl erupted from his throat which made her laugh. He snapped his fingers and had removed all of their clothing, grinning with that dark demonic glimmer in his eyes.

A shiver of anticipation shot down her spine as her body craved for his touches. As his lips grazed her neck, she sighed and smiled as she closed her eyes.

Being Queen was the best thing that ever happened to her; besides her grandmother. Clara never imagined being so happy having Hell as her home, but she finally had the one thing that she was missing. Nothing could take Crowley away from her and she never wanted this to end.


	51. All I Need

And this is a bonus chapter. I would have ended with Chapter 50, but I had an idea that I think you would appreciate.

The song here is "All I Need" by Within Temptation.

**All I Need**

Sitting at his desk with a glass of Scotch, Crowley thought of all the wonderful things that had happened to him; to Hell. It all began with Dean becoming a demon, thanks to the Mark of Cain. However, that had changed: Sam nagged endlessly, Dean later became a threat and Nikolai infiltrated the Winchester's circle and got the Mark of Cain. So, Crowley killed three birds with one stone.

Naturally, Crowley didn't do it himself, but he endured it with patience and was the one to think of the solutions. So, he had an enormous part in it. Of course, part of the credit went to his darling Queen.

Ah, his Queen, his Clara. She was the embodiment of perfection. It was the only word he seemed to use when thinking of her, but he didn't need any other words. She was the archetype of Hell, besides himself. That was perfection. End of story.

Only, it wasn't. With Clara, their story would never end. They'll be together for eternity, ruling Hell and loving with heated passion like that of the fires of Hell. They'll be unstoppable and unchallenged. This he knew with certainty, because he could see it in his legions. The demons looked at her with admiration. Yes, she was a Cambion; they didn't ignore the fact she was half human. Although, what they had a high regard for was that her demonic side dominated and embraced Hell; growing stronger rapidly.

Crowley remembered the first time he sensed her presence. He was struck by her beautiful. Not her appearance, but by what he felt when he set his eyes on her. She was different, unlike anything he ever saw. Then, he witnessed a dark side of her that quickly enthrall his little black heart.

At last, they met and spoke to each other. She was a delight and he finally saw what she was: a Cambion; half human, half demon. He had never seen nor heard of one. Yes, there was Jesse Turner, but someone had failed to tell him about that little twerp. He still hadn't found out whom, but he would soon.

Then there was Clara. She was the only one who could be the Queen of Hell. With his lingering human feelings, there was no better match for him. She even weakened his desire for human blood. The last time he fed his addiction, it didn't give him the same satisfaction.

He had to have her. He proposed she'd be his Queen and gave him no answer. She wouldn't accept so easily and he very much admired that. He had told her, twice, that if he had asked anyone else, they would have accepted in a second and jump into his bed. That was not his style.

Clara was his style.

She had hinted that she wanted his proposal to be affectionate rather than business. Thus, the next day, he left her a black rose because red was so cliché, and brought her breakfast. He knew he could get her to accept, but when was the question.

She had mentioned that they didn't know each other. He sensed she was being sarcastic, but she wouldn't have said it unless she was somewhat serious. He offered the chance and, within seconds, she knew more about him than all the demons and hunters combined, which made him highly uncomfortable. On the other hand, whatever she wanted, he'd give.

He was true to his words, like always. She wanted time to consider his proposal? Done.

Of course, he manipulated her just a little bit after he got a call from the drama queen of drama queens: Sam Winchester. One thing Crowley was notorious for was getting what he wanted. He wanted Clara and he simply challenged her indecisiveness. And it didn't seem like she was offended.

When she stepped out of her apartment to take a break, he knew she had just left behind the bit of information he needed. And indeed she did. She wanted, not only affection, but love and desire.

That could be arranged.

He closed the distance between them, knowing that seductive physical contact would be her weakness. His every movement, his every expression was nothing short of seductive. He soon had her where he wanted her and she knew it. However, she did her best to resist him: that, he admired most of all.

She made demands, sort of sarcastically, but, once again, with sincerity. And, naturally, he'd give her all that she desired, even a Hellhound, which took him by surprise. Nonetheless, it was perfect. How could she not accept his proposal?

When she accepted, he sealed the deal and returned to Hell to fetch the Hellhound she demanded. He chose the one that crossroad demons avoided because it was completely wild and fierce. It wanted to be left alone and listened to no one, except Crowley, of course. He knew she would be marvelous for Clara and when the two had seen each other; he was right. Immediately, the rage that burned within both of them faded. He adored watching them.

Once he brought her to Hell, she was everything he had dreamt. She was seductive, fierce and powerful. She was so much like him. Then she was rapidly growing stronger, proving that Cambions were not Hell's abominations, but its finest pearls. She was _his _finest pearl. Her speech to the legions proved it, not to forget when she unleashed her limitless power on Dean. Then, her first solo encounter with Moose and Cassie, proved she was relentless.

And then, she reserved her human side only for Crowley and her Hellhound; that side that needed him. All others met the demon within her beautiful frame, the one that wanted to cause a little pain. Sam, Dean and Castiel were the lucky out outside of Hell to see her in her blazing glory. He couldn't have been more proud of her.

The way she released demonic Dean, breaking every Devil's Trap in the Men of Letter's bunker; that was nothing short of amazing. Raising a cage and locking out of control Dean and delivering him to his brother. Clara was able to do things that he couldn't and she kept that power for anyone who stood in her way.

Perfection. A force to be reckoned with.

As Crowley finally sipped his Scotch, Clara walked in wearing a red _and _black dress, sparkling jewelry and wearing her shoulder length hair up in something fancy. Oh, she stirred the demonic essence within his vessel like only torturing ever could.

She met his eyes and the dark glimmer sparked as she grinned. Ginger trotted in shortly behind her with a low growl and quickly curled up by the door.

"My dear Crowley, are you busy?" she asked as she graciously walked over and sat on his desk, her bare legs tempting him to touch her smooth skin; skin so firmly attached to the demon essence underneath.

He glanced up at her and grinned as she smiled darkly.

"For you, never." He replied and she grinned. "What can I do for my Queen?" he asked as he tenderly grazed his hand over her leg. Her eyes shimmered darkly as she smiled sweetly at him, pushing her leg against his hand. She leaned in, grabbed him by his tie and pulled him closer to her, lips inches away from his ear.

"Raise a little Hell." She whispered like a hissing snake. The corner of his lips twitched in a grin as a shiver of anticipation ran through him.

**The End**

… **or is it?**

**Check Chapter 23 of my story "One Lonely Night" for a little clue…**

**And, I'll be fair and warn you that I'll be busy this year, so if I do have a new project in mind, it'll take a while before I post it. At least you'll have this story to keep you warm… lol**


End file.
